Shades of Black
by Kage Mirai
Summary: One act can change everything. One secret kept hidden can be devestating. Please R&R. Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry M/M
1. Sorting

**Note:  This starts right before the sorting in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (pg 135 in my paperback copy).  I'm assuming (I know I shouldn't assume because it makes an ass out of u and me but I think it's alright this time) that you know the background and what happened in the beginning.  I'm not sure what possessed me to write this but I am.  I decided, the moment that I read it for the first time, that I wanted Harry to be in Slytherin.  Sorry if this has been done before but I'm going to put my own spin on it.  On another note, I am not JK Rowling; I do not own Harry Potter.  So, with that out of the way let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER:  Since someone accused me of not putting a disclaimer you might want to notice above.  I stated I did not own Harry Potter.  I had to use some parts from the book, alright?  But those are pretty damn noticeable.  I'm not going to say it again, I don't own it, understand?  Here, I'll even put the page numbers if it will make you happy.**

Chapter 1

            "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter.  You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  I can help you there. (135)" Draco Malfoy purred, holding his hand out to Harry.

            The red head, Ron Weasley, was seated next to Harry and a rather pudgy boy with a toad called Neville Longbottom (the boy, not the toad), was seated nearby.  Harry looked at the offered hand for a moment before taking it with a smile.  Something had drawn him to the pale boy, he wanted to know more.  An audible gasp was heard from Ron, he looked appalled by the turn of events and Neville wasn't faring much better.  They looked horrified at Harry's action.  Draco smiled, his attitude seeming to change towards the young black haired man.

            "Come on Harry.  We're almost there." Draco said with a smile.

            Harry got up, forgetting about Ron and Neville.  He wasn't sure where this sudden change of heart had come from but Draco was right, he could help him.  Draco sneered at the other two in the cabin and together the four of them, four because of the two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle, walked out, leaving Ron and Neville stunned at the actions of their supposed new friend.  Harry didn't look back; sure that he had made the correct decision.

            Upon their arrival the voice of the half-giant, Hagrid, could be heard calling over the large group of students, "Firs' years!  Firs' years over here!  All right there, Harry?" He asked with a smile causing Harry to sneer, not wanting to associate with the half-breed, "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years?  Mind yer step, now!  Firs' years follow me! (138)"

            The group of first years made their way over the slick rocks, following him to the lake.  Draco didn't look happy about taking orders from the big oaf; Harry had a similar expression on his face.  Something inside him had snapped, the building up of years of mental abuse had caused him to snap.  He didn't really care all that much, he just wanted acceptance, and Draco had offered it to him.  Harry was looking forward to this year, to seeing what house he was going to be in, and people's reactions.

            "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called breaking Harry from his thoughts as they came upon a group of boats.  Draco and Harry got in one followed by the two dimwitted goons, "Everyone in?" Hagrid asked so everyone could here, "Right then – FORWARD!" When they finally arrived at the school they were greeted by a witch in emerald green robes.  Her black hair was tied back in a bun, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall. (139-141)" Hagrid said, turning them over to her care.

            "Thank you, Hagrid.  I will take them from here.(141)" She said, pulling the doors open.

            The entrance hall spread out before them.  It was huge and Harry took in the sights for a bit as they were ushered inside.  Draco and Harry stayed close together, not wanting to be separated in the throng of people.  Soft talking echoed through the group of first years, wondering how they were going to be sorted.  No one had been told what to expect and if they had it wasn't sound very reliable.  Draco and Harry looked at each other for a moment before Professor McGonagall spoke up.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts.  The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses.  The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts.  You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.  The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Each House has its own noble history and each his produced outstanding witches and wizards.  While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will ear your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points.  At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor.  I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.  The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.  I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.  I shall return when we are ready for you.  Please wait quietly. (142)"

            The room was filled with hushed whispers about the infamous sorting ceremony.  Before long the doors opened and Professor McGonagall ushered the nervous first years into the Great Hall.  The ceiling seemed like a giant skylight, looking exactly like it did outside.  Harry looked around at for a bit, taking everything in.  There were four tables, one for each house, lined up in front of the staff table at the end of the hall.  In front of the staff table was a stool with a battered looking hat sitting on it.  Harry looked at it wearily, unsure what would happen.  Suddenly it began to speak, its voice for everyone to hear.

            _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_            But don't judge on what you see,_

_            I'll eat myself if you can find_

_            A smarter hat than me._

_            You can keep your bowlers black,_

_            Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_            For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_            And I can cap them all._

_            There's nothing hidden in your head_

_            The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_            So try me on and I will tell you_

_            Where you ought to be._

_            You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_            Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_            Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_            Set Gryffindor apart;_

_            You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

_            Where they are just and loyal,_

_            Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_            And unafraid of toil;_

_            Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_            If you've a ready mind,_

_            Where those of wit and learning,_

_            Will always find their kind;_

_            Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_            You'll make your true friends,_

_            Those cunning folk use any means_

_            To achieve their ends._

_            So put me on!  Don't be afraid!_

_            And don't get in a flap!_

_            You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_            For I'm a Thinking Cap! (146-147)"_

            The entire hall burst into applause as the hat finished its rhyme.  A sigh of relief came from Ron who had managed to maneuver himself closer to Harry, almost seeming like he wanted to try to get the black haired boy away from Draco.  Harry scowled as Ron softly whispered to him.

            "So we've just got to try on the hat!  I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll. (147)"

            Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco looked over at him, scowling, "Leave me alone." Harry hissed to the red head, he was tired of people trying to pretend to be his friends.  There was something about the red head that was off-putting, that made Harry cringe.  He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling his attempts weren't really genuine, that it was because of his fame and not because of who he was, "I don't want to talk to you."

            Ron looked taken aback but at that moment Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said before beginning with the first name on the list.

            Hermione, a girl that Harry had met on the train, was put into Gryffindor, as were Ron and Neville.  Draco was placed into Slytherin.  Finally it was Harry's turn.  When his name was read murmurs spread through the hall, wondering if it was really him.  He growled to himself and sat on the stool, the hat placed on his head.

            "Hmm." The hat was talking to him, causing him to scowl, "Difficult.  Very difficult.  Plenty of courage, I see.  Not a bad mind either.  There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…So where shall I put you? (151)"

            Harry's scowl deepened and he thought, _"What do you think?"_ He sneered mentally_._

            "You could be great and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness.  Yes, yes, I think that would be best for you." It said to him, he realized that only he could hear what the hat was saying, "SLYTHERIN!" He said for the whole hall to hear.

            Harry half smiled and took the hat off, striding over to the table where Draco was seated.  The Slytherin's cheered and as Harry looked up at the head table, the old man in the middle who he had a feeling was the headmaster, looked back at him.  He didn't look pleased by where Harry had been placed but he hid it well.  Draco smiled at him and patted him on the back; Harry turned to him and smiled in return.  He had a feeling that this was going to be a good year.  After everyone was sorted into their respective houses the headmaster stood.  Harry realized that he was the same man on the wizarding card he had gotten from the chocolate frog, Albus Dumbledore.

            "Welcome!" He said with a smile, he seemed happy to see all the students although Harry remembered the way he had looked when he had been sorted into Slytherin and rolled his eyes, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!  Before we begin our banquette, I would like to say a few words.  And here they are:  Nitwit!  Blubber!  Oddment!  Tweak!  Thank you! (153)" He said before sitting back down.  Now Harry thought the man was just daft.  Who says words like that in succession?  By the look on Draco's face he was thinking along the same lines.

            He looked back at the table and it was covered in food.  Draco began filling his plate and Harry joined him.  Gods he was hungry.  The Dursley's had never really given him a decent meal and all this food looked delicious.  They all ate happily until Harry spotted a ghost covered in silvery blood.  Harry blanched a bit, unsure what to think.  Draco seemed to notice and whispered in his ear.

            "That's the Bloody Baron.  My father told me that he's our house's ghost." He said with a shudder.  Harry nodded, "Rather disgusting, isn't it?"

            "Yes." Harry hissed, rolling his eyes.

            Finally the food was done.  Everyone seemed sated and happy with the food.  Throughout the meal Harry and Draco worked on ignoring the ghost who seemed strangely drawn to where they were seated.  They weren't very happy about that but who's going to tell a ghost covered in blood to bugger off?

            "How many of those red haired nits are there?" Harry asked softly, looking over at the Gryffindor table.

            Draco looked disgusted, "Far too many." He sneered, "They reproduce like bloody rabbits." Harry laughed at the analogy, "I have a lot to teach you Harry." He said with a smile, "Since you were with those idiot muggles for so long."

            Harry nodded, "I hate them." He said softly, "Disgusting."

            Draco nodded in agreement, "Bloody mudbloods." He sneered, motioning over to Hermione Granger, "They're worse then muggles."

            He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

            "No mudblood would ever make it in Slytherin.  Two muggle parents.  They shouldn't even be here." Harry chuckled; it seemed Draco was already rubbing off on him.  Draco was about to speak again when Dumbledore stood up.

            "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.  I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.  First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils.  And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." He said, looking at the Weasley twins, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term.  Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.  And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-flood corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Harry scowled and Draco snorted in disgust, "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore said happily, the other teaches had fixed smiles on their faces.  Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon snaked out, winding itself into words, "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go! (157-158)"

            With that they began to sing although Draco, Harry, and most of the other Slytherins chose not to join in.

            _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_            Teach us something please,_

_            Whether we be old and bald_

_            Or young with scabby knees._

_            Our heads could do with filling_

_            With some interesting stuff,_

_            For now they're bare and full of air,_

_            Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_            So teach us things worth knowing,_

_            Bring back what we've forgot,_

_            Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_            And learn until our brains all rot (159)."_

            Everyone finished at different times, the last were the Weasley twins, singing at a funeral march.  Harry rolled his eyes.  Dumbledore looked ecstatic, he was clapping the loudest when the song ended, Draco looked bored.

            "Ah, music." He said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here!  And now, bedtime.  Off you trot. (159)"

            Everyone stood and followed their respective house's prefects.  Draco and Harry followed after their prefect, lead down into the dungeons.  It wasn't all that bad; the only real thing that he didn't care for was the lack of windows.  They walked to a stone wall causing Harry to scowl.  There wasn't any sign of a door.  The prefect stopped and looked at it for a moment before speaking.

            "Meracum sanguis." He said with a smile, the wall slid open.

            They all walked inside and the wall slid closed behind them, "What does meracum sanguis mean?" Harry asked Draco once they were inside.

            He whispered back, "Pure blood." He replied.

            Harry nodded in reply.  The common room they entered was bathed in a green glow from the hanging lamps.  A fire burned on one wall and comfortable chairs and couches were arranged around the room.  From there they were directed to their rooms.  Because they had the dungeons to themselves, except for the potions classroom and Professor Snape's office, Snape just happened to be their head of house as well, it was divided into two students per room.  Draco and Harry were sharing one.  The four poster beds were done up in green and silver, Slytherin colors.  It was actually quite warm in the dungeons and as Harry looked around the room he would be sharing he noticed that his trunk was already there.  Draco laid out on his bed with a sigh.

            "What do you think Harry?" He asked, looking up at his canopied bed, green curtains edged with silver were tied back from the bed.

            "Nice." He replied, sitting on his own bed.

            He smiled, "Anything you want to know?  I realize you've been away from our world for quite awhile but I'm going to help you." He was being nice, not the front he put on in front of some of the others.

            "Purebloods versus mudbloods." He said, tracing the silver patters in the velvet duvet.

            He smiled at that, "We're purebloods.  Our parents being a witch and wizard.  Mudbloods come from muggles." Harry nodded in understanding, "Then of course there's squibs." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Someone who's born to a witch and wizard but doesn't have an ounce of magical talent, pathetic really." He looked rather disgusted by the concept, "We should be getting to bed, I can teach you more later." He said, changing into some night clothes.

            "Thanks Draco." Harry replied, following suit.  Once they were in bed the lights turned off and they fell asleep, wrapped in soft velvet and silk.

(Parts of this came from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, the page numbers are in parenthesis after the quote.)


	2. Potions and Fights

**Disclaimer:  Once again, I do not own this, JK Rowling does.  There's only one quote from the book in this part and it's marked with the page number.  I'll do that whenever there's a part from the book.  Well, tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

            The day dawned bright and early.  The two Slytherin's let out a groan, neither really wanting to get up.  They had potions with Gryffindors that afternoon.  It wasn't the potions they weren't looking forward to it was who it was with.  Harry crawled out of bed first, stretching.  Draco had explained a lot to him over the past days, things about the wizarding world.  He learned a lot, not just from his classes but from his blonde haired friend.  As they went through their classes they didn't run into any of the Gryffindors, at least not until it was time for potions.  Draco and Harry were waiting outside the dungeon class room, waiting for their head of house and teacher to come.  It was there that their first true confrontation with the Gryffindors happened.

            Draco noticed Ron and Hermione's approach before Harry did.  Promptly he elbowed him in the side.  Harry looked over and scowled at the approaching Gryffindors, "Well, well, if it isn't the weasel and the mudblood." Draco sneered causing Harry to laugh.

            Ron growled at the term mudblood, "How dare you!" He said angrily.

            Hermione looked confused, not understanding the term Draco had used, "Confused mudblood?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "What did you expect Harry?  Her to understand?" Draco asked his fellow snake.

            He shrugged, "She is a book loving nit so I suppose I did."

            Ron tried to launch himself at them but was held back by his fellow lions.  Hermione looked confused and by the way Ron was reacting she looked hurt.  Even without knowing the meaning of mudblood she was hurt.  Harry chuckled darkly as he watched the Gryffindors struggle to keep one of their own back, that is until Snape showed up.  Harry and Draco looked up at him almost innocently.

            "What's going on here?" Snape asked, looking at the group of Gryffindors still holding Ron back.

            "He called her a mudblood!" Ron said angrily, referring to Draco.

            Draco looked innocent, "You must be hearing things Weasley." He said calmly.

            Snape looked at Harry and narrowed his eyes from a moment, a look of recognition passed over his face and it wasn't the recognition that he was the famous Harry Potter, it was a different kind.

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor for trying to start a fight." He said, opening the door to his classroom and walking inside.

            Ron looked like a fish out of water, he was shocked.  Draco and Harry chuckled before walking in and sitting beside each other.  Once everyone was seated Snape began a speech on potions.  Harry didn't pay much attention, he would once the lesson started but, just like McGonagall's speech earlier in Transfiguration he didn't find a need to pay attention.  When Snape began to ask questions was when Harry began to pay attention.  Of course asking Ron mad Harry chuckle to himself, not that he would have fared any better.  Hermione's hand was waving in the air with each question that he asked Ron.  Snape chose to ignore her and answered them himself.  Draco and Harry were paired together and began to make their potion, during the course of the class Neville managed to melt the caldron he and a Gryffindor named Seamus were working at.  Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing because boils were now covering his body.  Throughout the class Snape kept an eye on Harry, he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

            Harry scowled, "Draco, do you have any idea why Snape would be looking at me?" He whispered as they continued with their potion.

            He shook his head, "No clue." A half smile spread across his face, "Maybe he has a crush on you." Draco's words made Harry shudder, "I was joking."

            "I know but that's a disgusting thought."

            Soon after he said that class was dismissed, "Let's go get some lunch."

            Together they walked to the great hall, talking about nothing special.  When they arrived and sat down an owl flew through a window and landed in front of Harry.  He raised an eyebrow and took the note.

            Dear Harry,

                        I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?  I want to hear all about your first week.  Send us an answer back with Hedwig.

            Hagrid (168-169)

            Harry rolled his eyes and showed Draco the note, "You're not going to go, are you?" He asked, "See that bloody half-blood?"

            "What do you think?" Harry retorted.

            Draco chuckled at the look of disgust on his friend's face, "I'll take that as a no."

            He nodded and pulled out a quill and ink, quickly writing beneath Hagrid's sloppy writing a simple no.  He gave the letter back to his owl and she flew off, "Why would I want to go see that oaf anyway?"

            He shrugged, "Your first contact with our world.  Not that I blame you for not wanting to see him."

            "Hopefully he won't write again."

            The day continued on without incident and they returned to their common room to quickly get their homework out of the way.  Harry was still trying to figure out why Snape had been looking at him during class, making it hard to do his work.  Finally they finished.

            "I still don't get it." Harry whispered.

            Draco looked at him, "What?"

            "Snape.  I can't figure it out."

            He sighed, "I have no clue what to tell you.  Maybe you should just forget about, after all it's not like he's being mean to you." He said, snickering at the way he had treated Ron and Neville during class.

            He nodded, "True but I hate not knowing the reason why."

            "I know the feeling but there's nothing we can really do about it."

            Harry sighed and stretched, "I'm going to bed." He stated, getting up.

            "I'll be there in a bit; I need to write my father."

            "See you in the morning or sooner if you wake me up before you go to bed." He said, walking into their room.

            Draco chuckled as Harry walked into the room.  Quickly Harry changed and crawled into bed.  He lay there half awake, half asleep, thinking about how Snape had been looking at him.

            Draco scowled at the letter he was writing.  He wasn't sure what to tell his father, wasn't sure if he should tell him about his friendship with Harry or not.  He shrugged and decided he might as well.

            Father,

                        Thus far I've been enjoying school, even befriended Harry Potter.  Now, before you tell me that I shouldn't have done that because he was the cause of the Dark Lord's demise I want to say that he really isn't all that bad.  I mean, people are calling him the Golden Boy and the savior of the wizarding world.  He's not like that, besides, he's in Slytherin.  If he had been put in Gryffindor then I might believe what they say but I don't.  I know the real him.  Professor Snape was looking at him oddly in class today, I have no idea why and Harry's confused about it, we both are.  I just thought I should write you; look forward to hearing from you.

            Draco

            With that done he sealed it and took it to the owlery to send it to his father.  Once he had finished that he went to return to the common room only to run into Ron on the way.  He was still angry about what Draco had called Hermione earlier, not that Draco cared.  When he went to walk past him Ron pulled out his wand.

            "Working with hand-me-downs, eh Weasley?" Draco sneered, looking at the battered wand.

            Ron growled lowly, "You'll pay Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood!" He said angrily.

            Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at him calmly, "You're pathetic, you know that?" He asked, "I can't believe that you're actually a pureblood, you don't deserve to be.  You're no better then that mudblood you hang out with."

            At those words Ron snapped and punched the blonde pureblood.  Draco growled, vowing to get him back but not wanting to get in trouble for it.  Ron on the other hand was foolish as at that moment Professor McGonagall was walking down the hall and saw Ron hit Draco.

            "Mr. Weasley!" She said angrily, trying to get his attention before he hit Draco again.

            Ron stopped in mid swing and looked up at her, "P-Professor…" He said, trailing off as his head of house looked at him angrily.

            She looked disappointed in him, "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention Mr. Weasley.  I am very disappointed with you.  Tomorrow you will report to Mr. Filch for detention at seven, understand?" Ron nodded, "Now get off of Mr. Malfoy and go to the common room."

            Slowly he complied, shooting venomous glances at Draco as he walked away.  Draco glared after him, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "You can be sure that my father will hear about this." He said icily, getting to his feet.

            "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at the blood that had trickled from his mouth.

            "I'm fine." He growled, "I'm going to bed."

            "Perhaps you should get that looked at."

            He shook his head, "Thank you for your concern professor but I assure you that I'm fine." He said before walking to the dungeons.

            Snarling softly to himself he walked into his room, intent on waking up Harry to tell him what happened.  Harry was already awake, lying in bed, looking up at the canopy, "Hey Draco what's up?" He asked, not looking over at him.

            "That git, Weasley hit me."

            Harry scowled, sitting up to see him, "Wow, why'd you let him do that?" He laughed.

            He growled, "I didn't let him, he just did it because I told him he was no better then that mudblood Granger."

            Harry laughed, "So he hit you for telling the truth?  Did you hit him back?"

            "No way.  McGonagall showed up and gave him detention." He said, cleaning up his face, "I bit my tongue though."

            "So that's where the blood came from."

            "Yeah…" He sighed, "Let's go to bed, I need rest so I can plot my revenge."

            "I'll help you in the morning." Harry yawned.

            Draco sighed and changed, crawling into bed, "Good night."

            "Night Drac." He mumbled, falling asleep.


	3. Christmas

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own this.  That honor belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3

            It was nearing Christmas, the last day of class before a well deserved break.  Snape was still keeping his eye on Harry, it was driving him nuts.  He wanted to know why but wasn't about to ask him.  Draco and Harry were eating lunch in the Great Hall when Draco's owl flew in and landed in front of them.  Draco took the letter and the owl left.  It was from his father.  Quickly Draco opened it and began to read.

            Draco,

                        I have no problem with your relationship.  In fact I think it's good.  I want you to keep an eye on him, watch out for him, understand?  Teach him and if he wants to learn the Dark Arts, which I have a feeling he will eventually, teach him what you know.  I look forward to seeing you for the Christmas Holiday and I have a present for Mr. Potter.  I will give it to you while you are here so you can deliver it.  Keep me apprised of what's going on.

            Lucius

            Draco nodded and folded the letter back up, "That went better then I expected." He said to himself.

            "What'd it say?" Harry asked, looking over at his friend.

            "Nothing much, just that he was looking forward to me coming home.  What are you doing for the holiday?"

            Harry sighed, "Staying here.  No way in hell am I going back to those muggles until I have to."

            Draco nodded in agreement, "I'll talk to my father and find out if you can spend the summer holiday with us."

            Harry's face brightened, "Really?"

            Draco half smiled, "Yes.  I'll talk to him."

            "Talk to him about what Malfoy?" Someone said from behind them.

            The two Slytherin boys looked over their shoulder to see a group of three red heads, two twins and Ron.  Draco rolled his eyes, "None of your business Weasley." He sneered.

            Ron looked at Harry, "What happened to you?  Why are you acting like this?  You were different on the train…" He said, trailing off.

            "I have true friends now, you're nothing.  You just wanted to be around me because of the fame.  That's not who I am.  I'm not so low to have to use my prestige to get friends.  Draco looked past that the first time I met him, he didn't care.  Besides, he's been more of a help to me then you ever could have." Harry growled, narrowing his green eyes at the red head, "So why don't you scamper away like a good little Gryffindor and leave me alone.  I have no use for you."

            "You'll regret taking him as a friend Harry.  His family is bad, they're dark.  Worked for you-know-who." Ron said quickly.

            Harry rolled his eyes, "I won't regret it but you'll regret saying things like that about my friend.  Unlike you cowardly lions we Slytherin stick together.  We're family and we look after each other." He didn't move from his seat, wasn't about to start a fight.

            Ron snapped and as he went to punch Harry for his words Snape walked in.  Ron swung and Harry ducked causing the red head to miss completely, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for starting a fight and detention Mr. Weasley.  You will come to my office tonight at six." He looked at Harry and Draco for a moment before walking away.

            "I'll get you Potter." Ron growled before walking away, his twin brothers stayed though.

            They looked from one snake to the other, "That's no way to make friends." One of them said.

            "You've just made a house your enemy."

            Harry shrugged, "Good riddance.  I don't want friends like you or him anyway." He turned to Draco, "Drac, I'm not hungry, let's go." Together they left the Great Hall, not wanting to deal with the red heads anymore, "Why do I have a feeling that they're going to be here for break?"

            Draco shrugged, "We can get him back after break, or you can do something before that." He said with a malicious smile.

            Harry chuckled, "I'll do something then we can do something when you get back, more fun that way."

            Draco smiled, "I have to get going, I'll be back after break." He said with a smile, "Don't get in trouble while I'm gone." He laughed.

            "Oh, I won't."

            "Good." He gave him a quick hug after making sure no one was around, "Remember, watch out for yourself." He said before walking away.

            Harry blinked, "Bye Drac."

            Harry returned to the common room, looking forward to the holiday but not to being without his friend.  With a sigh he flopped down on one of the chairs, running a hand through his hair.  He got along well with the other Slytherins but all of them were gone for the holiday.  Harry hoped that he would eventually have somewhere to go but right now he didn't.  With a smile he began to plot what he would do to the Weasleys.  The days passed by in a blur until the Christmas.  Harry had already plotted what he was going to do and the plan was already in action.  With a malicious smile he waited outside the Gryffindor common room, waiting to hear the sounds that would mark his plan coming to fruition.  A scream came from inside and he laughed.  He had given them a box filled with rats and spiders; the best part was that it was completely untraceable.  With a skip in his step he went back to his room to open his own presents.  Slowly he began to open the gifts at the foot of his bed.  One had a cloak made out of a shinny material; he smiled as he noticed what it did, making him invisible.  A note was with it, stating that it was his father's.  With a smile he put it aside before picking up the next package, it was from Draco.  He smiled as he read the letter attached.

            Harry,

                        Sorry I couldn't be there with you or that you couldn't come with me.  I asked my father about this summer and he said that you could so at least we have that to look forward to.  I hope this fits you and I hope that you'll wear it.  I had it made just for you.

            Draco

            With a smile Harry opened the beautifully wrapped package.  Inside was a robe of black with silver edging.  A green and silver snake was on the back.  Harry smiled and slipped it on.  It fit perfectly and was made of soft silk.  He purred, loving the way it felt against his skin.  Of course because it wasn't a school robe he wouldn't be able to wear it here but when he went to Draco's over the summer he could and when he was in his room and the common room he could.  He smiled and buttoned it up, running his hands over the soft silk.

            "Thanks Draco." He whispered with a smile.

            He had a feeling that he could wear the robe while he was on break but wasn't going to because he didn't want it to get ruined.  Carefully He took it off and folded it, putting it in my trunk.  He smiled to himself before heading for the Great Hall to see how his present had done and to get some food.  As he sauntered into the Great Hall he noticed that Ron was seated that the Gryffindor table looking visibly shaken, his brothers were there as well.  The minute they saw him their eyes narrowed and the eldest one among them, Percy, stood up and walked over to him.

            "What did you think you were doing Potter?  That was completely uncalled for." He said, looking down at Harry.

            Harry looked at him innocently, "Oh?  And what is it that you think I did?  I can assure you that I didn't do a thing."

            "I'm positive that you're the one who sent that present to my brother.  As a prefect I think it's my duty to inform you that what you're doing is wrong and you should cease." With that he returned to the table.

            Harry raised an eyebrow before sitting at his own table, debating about what to do with Ron.  If he tried to make friends with him it would make it easier to betray him.  A sadistic smile spread across Harry's face as he thought about it.  Quickly he put up a mask of regret and made his way over to the table.  Ron scowled, looking up at him.

            "What do you want Potter?" He growled, looking hurt.

            Harry chewed on his lip, doing a wonderful job of acting regretful, "I'm sorry Ron." He offered his hand, "Will you forgive me for being a git?"

            Ron blinked at the sudden change, but being the trusting Gryffindor that he was he took his hand; "I suppose I can forgive you." He said softly.

            Harry smiled and sat down with them, "So, what's up?"

            The twins, Fred and George, looked at each other then at Harry, "So Harry, why the sudden change of heart?" One of them asked.

            He shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly.  I just thought it was time to let go of this childish fight." He said but inside he was laughing, this was perfect, he would have to write to Draco.

            They ate breakfast together, just talking.  No mention of either house was made since neither would give up secrets.  Finally Harry got up and said his goodbyes before walking to his common room, laughing to himself.  He would enjoy this.  Quickly he sat down and took out quill, ink, and parchment, ready to write to Draco.

            Draco,

                        I had an idea which I've already begun implementing.  It will be so much easier to get back at the Weasleys if we befriend them.  I know I don't have their trust right now but I know I have the beginnings of a 'relationship'.    They're so trusting and easy to manipulate.  I sent them a package this morning, a present, which upset them greatly but when I apologized they accepted.  I'm not going to let my guard down.  I look forward to the end of holiday.  Thank you so much for the present, I love it.  I'm excited about staying with you this summer as well, not having to go back to those muggles.  Tell me what you think of my idea about befriending them.

            Harry

            He chuckled to himself as he walked to the owlery to send the letter to Draco.  Once finished he decided to call it a night and returned to his room.


	4. The Stone

**Disclaimer:  JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter and all characters and events therein.**

Chapter 4

            Holiday was over and Draco had returned bearing a gift from his father for Harry.  Slowly Harry took the small box from Draco and opened it.  A gasp escaped his lips when he saw the beautiful snake pendant on a silver chain.  The pendant had two snakes wrapped around each other and they had green jewels for eyes.

            "It's beautiful." He whispered, carefully taking it out of the box and holding it in his hands like a relic.

            Draco smiled, "Put your robe on with the pendant, I want to see." He said happily.  Harry quickly complied, putting the necklace on before slipping the robe Draco had given him on.  When he faced his blonde companion he smiled.  Draco grinned, "Wow Harry, you should see yourself.  Gorgeous." Draco's words made Harry blush.

            "Liar." He replied.

            "Take away your glasses, lengthen your hair a bit, and you're the epitome of a Slytherin." He chuckled, "And a pureblood."

            Harry smiled, "I'll just have to let my hair grow out then, won't I?"

            "I have to admit it'd look good on you." Draco said thoughtfully, "I bet we could find a way to conceal that scar too."

            "That would be great considering that's how everyone notices me."

            He nodded, "I got your letter.  How's it been going with the Weasleys?  Gained their trust?"

            "Yeah, for the most part.  I have an idea of how to get them in trouble as well, at least Ron.  You know the third floor corridor?" He asked with a malicious smile.

            Harry had sent a note to Ron, asking him to meet him in the third floor corridor that night; he had something he wanted to share with the red head.  Carefully hidden under the invisibility cloak, Harry and Draco made their way to the corridor.  When Ron got there he was followed by Hermione.  The sound of footsteps startled them and without thinking Harry pulled the two Gryffindor under the cloak.  Professor Quirrell, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher looked nervously around before opening the door.  Harry scowled when they heard music coming from inside.

            "Malfoy." Ron hissed upon seeing who else was under the cloak.

            "Shut up Weasley." Harry hissed, "Don't make a sound!"

            Ron's mouth snapped shut.  Slowly the four of them crept into the room their teacher had gone into only to come face to face with a three headed dog.  Four pairs of eyes grew wide until they realized they were under an invisibility cloak.  Of course having three sensitive noses sniffing around the room didn't bode well in their favor.  Harry took in a hiss of air as he felt something hot against his chest, right where the pendant Lucius had given him sat.  Quickly he pulled it out, the eyes were glowing a brilliant greet.

            "What in the world?" Harry asked with a scowl.

            The three headed beast whimpered and cowered in a corner, afraid.  The four of them blinked, unsure what to think but not about to pass up the opportunity.  There was a trap door in one part of the room and they were sure that's where Professor Quirrell went.  Quickly they entered, one by one; Harry was the last one down.

            "At least we didn't land on spikes or something." Ron mumbled.

            Draco blinked then snickered softly, "Say that again while it's eating you Weasley."

            Vines were wrapping themselves around Ron, Draco, who had the intelligence to quickly remove himself from the plant was fine but as Harry went to join him the plant wrapped up his legs.  A low growl escaped his lips.

            "What the hell is it?"

            As they fought to free themselves the vines tightened, pulling them in.  Hermione finally spoke up, "Stop moving.  It's Devil's Snare."

            "A lot of good that'll do us.  How do you kill it?" Ron asked, continuing to struggle.

            Harry snarled at him, "Didn't she tell you to stop moving, don't you ever listen?"

            Hermione was trying to think fast so as not to be eaten while Ron still didn't take her words to heart and was being pulled in faster, "Fire.  Devil's Snare hates fire."

            Draco murmured something with a flick of his wand and the plant was on fire.  It immediately let its prey go.  They scampered away from the plant to where Draco was.  Harry smiled at him in thanks.

            Ron said nothing, simply glaring at Draco while Hermione spoke up, "Thank you Draco." She said softly.

            "I wasn't trying to save you, just Harry." He said with a shrug, "But to save him I had to save you as well." With that he continued on.

            Hermione glared after him before following with the rest.  Upon reaching the next room they stopped.  The sound of flapping wings echoed through the room.  Harry and Draco exchanged glances before looking back at Ron.  His eyes grew wide as they smiled.  Easily they grabbed him, shoving him into the room to see if he would be attacked.  When he wasn't they walked in.

            "Honestly you two, was that really called for?" Hermione asked, glaring at the two Slytherin.

            They looked at each other for a moment then back at her, "Yes." Harry replied, "So, what are we supposed to do in this room?" He asked, looking up at the birds.  Upon closer inspection he realized they were keys, "Oh.  I see." He said with a disheartening sigh.

            Draco raised an eyebrow, "I take it we have to find the key to that door?" Harry nodded solemnly, "Great." He said, rolling his eyes then noticing the brooms, "And we have to use old school brooms to do it."

            "Well, we might as well get to it." Harry said with a scowl, looking up at all the keys.

            Ron looked as well before speaking up, "Look at that one, it has a bent wing, like someone grabbed it.  I bet that's the one for the door."

            Harry sighed and mounted a broom, flying after it.  Draco followed suit and the two of them went after the offending key.  Dodging the other keys didn't become difficult until Harry managed to snag the one they were after.  That's when all hell broke lose.  Draco quickly landed and Harry handed the key off to him, intending to distract the other keys long enough for them to get the door open.  Once open Harry dived for it, barely making it through before Ron closed the door.  The sound of hundreds of tiny keys striking the door could be heard and Harry took the opportunity for a breather.

            "Could it get any worse?" Ron grumbled.

            Harry narrowed his eyes at him, "You don't say things like that because you know what will happen?  Things will get worse." When they looked around they realized things had gotten worse.  Gigantic chess pieces were in place, "Ok, who here is good at wizard chess?"

            Ron puffed up his chess, "I'm the best."

            "I doubt that Weasley, you don't know how to play real wizard chess, no Gryffindor does."

            Ron glared at him, "How would you know?"

            "You don't know how to use the board in your favor.  Take places on the board, Weasley you be a knight, Granger for you I think a castle, Harry, bishop, and I'll be the king."

            Harry chuckled, "Alright, white first, right?"

            "Yes."

            With that the game began.  Near the end Draco sacrificed Ron, much to Hermione's chagrin, and Harry won the game.  The moment the king was in checkmate and had given up Hermione ran over to the fallen Ron.

            "He's alive." She said with a sigh of relief, "Just unconscious."

            "We can't deal with that right now, we have to keep going.  Obviously there's something Quirrell wants and if it's important enough to be this heavily guarded then we need to hurry." Harry said, striding toward the door.

            "I'll stay here with Ron." Hermione whispered.

            Draco rolled his eyes and followed Harry to the next room, "Idiot Gryffindors, can't make sacrifices to win.  Not that I minded getting Weasley smashed."

            Harry chuckled, "Me either, it was entertaining.  Let's see what's next."

            Bottles filled with liquid were laid out on tables and a flame blocked the next door.  There was also a rhyme.

            _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_            Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_            One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_            Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_            Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_            Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_            Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_            To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_            First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_            You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_            Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_            But if you would move onward, neither is your friend,_

_            Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_            Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_            Fourth, the second left and second on the right_

_            Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight (354-355)._

            Draco and Harry took in the words, looking at the bottles before them, "So which one?" Harry asked.

            Draco pointed to one, "That one goes onward, take it and I'll go back.  Obviously there's something that idiot headmaster didn't want people to have so I'll see about getting help." Harry nodded, "I think my father put protection spells on that pendant, they should help."

            Harry nodded and took the potion, downing it, before walking through the fire, "Careful Drac."

            "Of course." He said back before taking another potion and going back through the fire.

            Harry walked into the next room, wand at the ready.  He half smiled, "Well, if it isn't Professor Quirrell?" He asked.

            He turned quickly, "Potter." He sneered, "What brings you here?  After the stone?"

            Harry raised an eyebrow, "What stone?"

            He scowled, "You don't know?"

            "I just followed you; obviously you're not supposed to be here." He said with a shrug, his pendant was still on the outside of his robes.  Quirrell noticed it and scowled before whispering something to himself, or seemingly to himself, "Why do you wear that turban?  Why don't you take it off?"

            Quirrell ignored him and examined the mirror, "How does it work?"

            "Use the boy." The voice came from Quirrell but it wasn't him, Harry scowled, looking thoroughly confused.

            "Potter." He ordered, "Come here.  Tell me what you see?" He growled.

            Harry walked over and looked into the mirror.  He saw himself in the mirror and two people who he assumed were his parents, having never seen them before he was sure they were.  His father smiled at him and put a blood red stone into his pocket.  Harry blinked, feeling a sudden weight, he now had the stone that Quirrell was after.  He smiled to himself.

            "Well?  What do you see?"

            "My parents." He said softly, "I see my parents."

            "Liar." The voice that came from Quirrell but wasn't him hissed, "You may see them but you have the stone."

            Harry took a step back, "Your point?" He replied.

            "Give it to me." Quirrell hissed.

            "No, I think I'll keep it." Harry said with a smile, "Think of it as a gift from my parents."

            "Stop him." The other voice hissed.

            When Quirrell grabbed him he screamed, "Burns!" He cried.

            Harry scowled but noticed that yes, Quirrell did look injured.  Thinking fast Harry pressed his hands to Quirrell's face, not about to let him get away.  He'd rather have him dead.  His pendant glowed and that glow surrounded them.  Quirrell screamed and blackness overcame Harry.


	5. Lucius and Shopping

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own this.**

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed and request to those who have not to please do so.  I would really like to know what you think.**

Chapter 5

            Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the infirmary.  A low groan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up.  His body didn't want to work.  He turned his head to the side to see Draco sitting beside his bed, asleep.

            "Drac." He whispered, reaching towards him.

            He opened his silvery-grey eyes, "Harry." He smiled, "Glad to see you're still alive."

            "Yeah, me too.  What happened?"

            "I went and told Snape what happened, he in turn told Dumbledore.  He came and pulled Quirrell off of you.  Apparently they barely made it in time.  Your pendant was glowing and I think Dumbledore wanted to take it away but Snape was there so he didn't." He said with a smile, "Here, you need to put it back on."

            "Can you help me?"

            "Of course." He said, putting it around his neck, "There." He said before looking towards the door.

            Dumbledore walked in, "Harry, I see you're awake." He said with a smile, walking over to his bedside.

            He nodded, "Very much so." He replied softly.

            "It was very brave what you did but I don't understand what you were doing there in the first place."

            "We followed Professor Quirrell." He replied simply, fingering his pendant, it had a calming effect on him, just having it against his skin, "We were walking past the corridor and saw him go in.  You did tell us it was off limits at the beginning of the term so we thought we'd follow him to see what he was doing."

            Dumbledore seemed to accept that answer.  He looked down at the pendant Harry was busy fingering, "Might I ask where you got that Harry?"

            "It was a Christmas present." He replied.

            "May I see it?"

            Harry shook his head, "No because you'd want me to take it off.  It protected me down there and I'm not taking it off."

            Dumbledore sighed but nodded, "Alright Harry." He said with a smile, his periwinkle eyes twinkled, "When you feel up to it you can return to your dorm."

            Draco hadn't moved from Harry's side and he smiled once Dumbledore was gone, "I have no idea what his problem is.  I don't get why he wants your pendant so bad."

            "Me either but I don't really want to find out.  I feel safer with it." He paused, "Drac?  Can you help me up?  I don't want to stay here anymore." Draco nodded and helped his friend up, "How long was I asleep?"

            "A couple days, it's getting close to the end of the year."

            "Great.  At least I didn't miss the end of year feast."

            Draco chuckled as Harry slipped on his robe.  Together they slowly made their way down to their common room.  The moment they were inside Draco took Harry to his bed and laid him down.

            "Now stay put, understand." He mock ordered.           

            Harry chuckled, "Yes sir." He laughed.

            Draco laughed and shook his head, "We'll go get dinner in a bit, you get some rest."

            Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright.  I feel better though."

            "That's good.  In a couple weeks it's the end of term."

            The weeks passed and soon it was the end of term.  Their finals were done and it was time for the points to be tallied and their last dinner at Hogwarts.  Slytherin won the house cup by quite a bit.  The train trip back was uneventful.  Harry was looking forward to spending the summer with Draco.  When they got off he was going to go with Draco and his parents, hopefully the Dursleys wouldn't care or wouldn't be there.  Lucius greeted them as they stepped off the train.  His pale hair flowed down his back.  He smiled lightly at the two boys as they got off the train.  Harry gave a brief smile back, his pendant hanging outside of his oversized shirt.  He swallowed hard as he noticed his Uncle Vernon waiting for him.

            "What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked, following his gaze, "Is that muggle your 'caretaker'?" He asked in contempt, by the time he spoke they were already by Lucius.

            Lucius looked over as well, scowling, "I'll be back in a moment boys, get your trunks and wait for me." He said before walking over to the fat muggle.

            Harry and Draco got their trunks before waiting for Lucius.  Uncle Vernon looked petrified by whatever Lucius was saying to him, not that Harry minded in the least.  His face was nearly purple as he puffed himself up, trying to intimidate the pale wizard before him.  Lucius just laughed and said a few more words to him before returning to the waiting boys.

            "Let's go." He said.  Harry looked from his uncle then back to Lucius, "Well Harry, are you joining us?"

            Harry nodded and smiled.  With that the three of them set off, "Father, we should take Harry to get some new clothes, he can't go running around wearing that." Draco stated, referring to Harry's clothes.

            Harry blushed and looked down, embarrassed, "It's perfectly alright Harry.  We'll get you respectable clothing, for now why don't you put on the robe Draco gave you." Lucius said, ushering them into an expensive muggle car, "That can wait until we've arrived at Daigon Alley."

            The spent the rest of the day shopping, getting Harry a completely new wardrobe, "We'll come back after you get your letters for supplies." Lucius said as they left the store.

            "Lucius?" Harry asked as they walked through the streets.

            "Yes?"

            Harry swallowed hard, "I don't think Dumbledore took the stone from me, I don't think he even knows I have it."

            Lucius scowled, "What stone?"

            Harry bit his lip and whispered, "The Sorcerer's Stone."

            Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Well, let's not tell him then.  If you would like I can put it in my safe when we get home."

            Harry nodded, "Yes, please."

            He nodded, "It's settled then.  Let's go home."


	6. School Shopping and Weasleys

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Quick response to reviews:**

**ranoshiai****:  To answer your question, I don't really hate Hermione that much but Ron upsets me.  He can get so annoying.**

**ningchan****:  I can't wait for them to get older either lol**

**Shadowface****:  Thank you for the idea of Harry keeping the stone.  I don't know what's going to happen with it now but it was a good idea.**

**The reason I update so quickly I suppose is that I'm really having fun with this.  I still love my other stories very much and will work on them but this is fun to work on, besides, I always thought Harry should be in Slytherin.  Any questions you have I'll answer, just leave them in a review.  Please tell me what you think. == The more reviews I get the faster I'll write, unless I get writer's block.  Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it.**

Chapter 6

            The summer passed rather uneventfully.  Harry had expressed an interest in the Dark Arts and Lucius had taken it upon himself to teach him.  Harry got along well with the Malfoys.  One of their house elves though, Dobby, had told Harry not to go back to Hogwarts, that got the elf in trouble because Harry told Lucius.  After that Dobby didn't say anything.  Over the summer Harry had received a picture album from someone, it was unmarked but inside were pictures, each neatly labeled.  He had been confused when seeing the pictures of his parents.  They didn't look like the people he had seen in the mirror.  Harry had asked Lucius about it and he had replied that the ones in the picture weren't his parents, he had then shown him a picture of the two who were, they matched the ones he had seen in the mirror.  Harry was confused as to why someone would send him pictures that were mislabeled but he didn't bother to ask.  Finally they got their letters and headed to Diagon Alley to get their supplies.  Instead of going to Diagon Alley right off the bat though they went to a place filled with Dark Arts called Knockturn Alley.  Harry was very interested in the items there but Lucius had only come to sell some items before they went to Diagon Alley.

            "All of Lockhart's books?  How wrong is that?" Draco growled, looking at his book list.

            "I know, how is that supposed to teach us a damn thing?" Harry replied, he was wearing the robe Draco had given him for Christmas, it was his favorite.

            "Language Harry, mind it." Lucius said absently as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.

            "Well, if it isn't the Weasleys.  How many of you are there now?" Draco drawled as he saw the youngest one.

            Harry half smiled, "Think they'll go hungry to pay for all those books?  I wonder how long they'll starve."

            Ron growled and went to move forward but Hermione grabbed him, "Come on Ron, not here." She said, shooting a venomous glare at Harry and Draco.

            "Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Lucius said, coming up behind the two boys and putting a hand on Draco and Harry's shoulder.

            Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew wide when she saw Harry and realized who he was, they narrowed again when she saw who he was with, "Lucius." Mr. Weasley said with narrowed eyes.

            "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear.  All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" He asked, reaching into the cauldron that Ginny, the youngest Weasley, had put her books into.  The book he pulled out was old and used, "Obviously not.  Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

            Mr. Weasley looked appalled by his words, Draco and Harry snickered at the look on his face, "We have a different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." He said seethingly.

            "Clearly." Lucius said, looking at the group from pale grey eyes, finally settling on Hermione's parents, "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower." At that Mr. Weasley launched himself at Lucius, slamming him into a bookcase.  One of the books hit him in the eye during the course of their fight and Mr. Weasley's lip was split.  Hagrid was the one to pull them apart, Lucius still had the book he had taken from Ginny's cauldron in his hand, "Here, girl – take your book – it's the best your father can give you." He growled, thrusting it at her and pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip.  Without a word he motioned to Draco and Harry who followed him out of the shop. (62-63)

            Lucius cast a simple spell to get rid of his black eye.  He looked at Harry and Draco, "Let's get each of you a pet of your choice." He said before walking over to one of the stores.

            The three of them walked in and Lucius waited for the two of them to choose.  For some reason Harry found himself drawn to the tanks of snakes.  One of the snakes looked up at him, _Looking for something?_ It hissed but Harry understood.

            _I was thinking about getting a snake._ He replied, _I feel drawn to you._ He admitted.

            _Choose one.  None of us will hurt you, I promise that._

            Harry smiled and didn't notice Draco looking at him, blinking in surprise, _Thanks._

            "Harry, did you know you're a Parseltongue?" Draco asked softly.

            Harry blinked, "A what?"

            "Parseltongue, you can talk to snakes."

            He shrugged, "I didn't know it was called that but I've always been able to."

            Draco smiled, "It's considered dark to be able to."

            "Really?  Cool." He said with a grin, "Maybe I'll keep it to myself, reveal it later only to scare people."

            Draco laughed, "So, are you going to get a snake?"

            He nodded, "Yeah, I just have to pick one."

            Harry looked over the snakes and finally saw one he liked.  It was pure black with green eyes.  Harry smiled, _Black one.  Would you like to come with me?_ Harry asked.

            It looked up at him and seemed to smiled, _Yes young snake speaker.  I'll go with you._

            _What do they call you?_ He asked, taking the snake out of the tank.

            It wrapped itself around his arm, _Veneficus._

            Harry smiled.  Draco had picked out a raven who was now sitting on his shoulder.  Lucius smiled at their choices and paid for the bird and snake, "Let's get your books since I'm sure those disgraces are gone."

            When they returned the Flourish and Blotts Harry was immediately grabbed by one Gilderoy Lockhart.  Harry yipped in surprise and pulled his arm away from him, "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily, Veneficus didn't look to happy either.

            "Harry Potter." He said warmly.

            Harry was about to speak when Lucius cut in, "Excuse us Mr. Lockhart." He said in contempt, "But obviously he doesn't want to have anything to do with you.  Let's get your books Harry then we'll be away from this fop."

            Harry happily went with Lucius even though the Daily Prophet had managed to get pictures, much to his disgust, "Thank you Lucius." Harry said quickly.

            He half smiled, "My pleasure, go get your books you two." Draco and Harry went to collect their books, Harry trying to avoid Lockhart who seemed stuck on him.  When they returned to Lucius he smiled, "Ready you two?" He asked, as they paid, his eyes narrowed at Lockhart.

            Harry stroked Veneficus' head absently as they left, "What now?"

            "Home.  We have what we need."

In case you're wondering about the name of Harry's snake.  Veneficus is Latin for poisonous, magical.  If you have any ideas for what Draco's raven should be named I'm open for suggestion.


	7. Of Mudbloods and Dueling

**Disclaimer:  Sorry, but once again I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So far I've only had one suggestion for Draco's raven.  If I don't get anymore I'll use that one.  Thank you Shadowface for said suggestion.  The next chapter will deal with investigations into the Chamber of Secrets.  Please tell me what you think and if there's something you'd like to see or for me to add please tell me.  Any questions feel free to ask, I'll answer them at the beginning of the next available chapter.  Thanks.**

Chapter 7

            Veneficus had wound himself around Harry's arm when they left for the train.  Draco and Harry were looking forward to the new school year, to seeing what was in store.  Their first year had been eventful so why not their second one?  Upon passing through the barrier they quickly boarded the train, were almost late.  With a sigh of relief they plopped down in their seats.

            "That was close." Draco said with a sigh.

            Harry nodded and gently rubbed Veneficus' head.  The snake hissed in pleasure, "Hey, Drac, what was up with that elf, Dobby, telling me not to come?"

            "Probably thinks it knows something and is doing you a favor." He said with a shrug.

            Harry rolled his eyes, "It should mind his own business then, shouldn't it?"

            Draco chuckled, "I wonder how classes will be this year."

            "Who knows?  We'll have to wait and see." He chewed on his lip for a moment, "Drac, can I ask you something?"

            He cocked his head to the side, "Go ahead."

            "You haven't told me about wizard marriages or about what they think of…umm…gays." Harry said a bit nervously.

            Draco laughed softly, "Well, you've never asked until now.  Ok, I'll tell you.  I'll start with the second part first.  Gays aren't shunned, in fact it's accepted.  Marriages can be with anyone, the old families sometimes choose who's going to marry who.  I don't know who I'm supposed to marry, my parents won't tell me.  Hopefully I have a choice." He smiled, then whispered, "To tell you the truth I kind of like guys better."

            Harry sighed in relief, "Me too." He said, blushing lightly.

            Draco smiled, "No wonder we get along so well." He said, causing Harry to laugh.

            The rest of the train ride was uneventful; they just talked about random things, Veneficus interjected every now and then with a random comment to Harry.  Finally they arrived.  What appeared to be carriages without horses were waiting for them.  Harry scowled but didn't question it, climbing into one of them with Draco.  The Sorting Hat had a new song that year, apparently it had one every year.  The new Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, no one was surprised.  That's where all Weasleys went just like Slytherin is where all Malfoys went.  Harry was happy he wouldn't have to put up with them, at least not that much.  Of course having classes with the Gryffindors meant he couldn't always avoid them but at least he only had to deal with one during class.  Their first class with Lockhart was a complete joke.  The quiz that he had given him was laughable.  Between questions like:  What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? and Ron throwing pieces of parchment at the back of his head.  He was sick of the day already.  Happily potions were later that afternoon and Harry looked forward to sitting through a class where the Gryffindors would lose points.  Of course the Howler that morning had been superb.  Ron's mother was suitably upset about an incident that happened earlier.  Apparently Ron had taken the car and flown it into the whomping willow.  Draco and Harry had enjoyed teasing him about it and more then likely would continue to as long as they got a rise out of him.  Then there was Colin Creevey who wouldn't stop hounding Harry, wanting to take pictures.

            "Harry, can I have a picture?" Creevey asked for the hundredth time that day.

            Harry whirled on him, robe flying, Veneficus wasn't happy about the sudden turn either and clenched around his arm.  No one had said anything about the black snake, "Creevey, little Gryffindor." Harry sneered, his voice almost pleasant, "I suggest you run along before something happens…" He said softly so only Colin could hear.

            The boy's eyes grew wide and he ran off crying.  Harry chuckled softly and Draco looked over at him, "Think you made your point?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "I'm not sure.  He's stupid enough to come back for more." Harry said with a shrug, "So, what are we going to do now?"

            _Look._ Veneficus hissed, _There's something on that board._

            Harry looked over, "Hey, Drac, there's a Dueling Club."

            "Think we should join, show them their weakness?" Draco asked with a malicious grin.

            "I think we should.  Let's just hope that Lockhart isn't the one running it."

            Draco nodded, "Exactly." He said as they signed up for it.

            Over the next few days something happened.  Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was found hanging, petrified.  Harry and Draco had gotten there after Ron and Hermione had found it.  Apparently they were at some ghost party and on their way back found the cat.  Above the cat was written:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED.  ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

            The two Slytherin looked at the cat with wicked grins and it was Draco who spoke, "Enemies of the Heir, beware!  You'll be next, Mudbloods!" (159)

            Harry laughed, "Watch yourself Granger." He purred.

            Dumbledore took Ron and Hermione to Lockhart's office since he had volunteered.  Harry and Draco chuckled to themselves, "That had to be the best way to get them into trouble; we didn't have to do anything." Draco laughed as they made their way back to their common room.

            "Too easy, not enough of a challenge." He paused, hearing something hissing, "Hey, Draco, there's a snake somewhere."

            "Yeah, he's around you arm." He teased.

            "No, not him, someone else." He growled, then sighed, "Saying something about blood and killing." Draco shrugged, "Drac, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

            Draco smiled, "Father told me that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once before.  It gets rid of all the Mudbloods who don't belong here."

            Harry smiled, "Good.  They shouldn't be here anyway."

            Draco chuckled, "Sounds like I'm rubbing off on you." He said as they walked.

            Harry blinked as they rounded a corner, "Well, looks like the chamber claimed another victim." He said morosely, looking down at the petrified body of Colin Creevey, "Think we should tell someone?"

            "Yeah, although it would be more fun to see someone else find him." He replied, "Let's go tell Snape."

            The two of them continued down to the dungeons to find Snape.  They found him in his office, "Professor?" Draco said, knocking on the door.

            "What is it Mr. Malfoy?" He replied, looking up from his parchment.

            "Harry and I found someone in the hall." He said with a half smile.

            He scowled, "What?"

            "We'll show you." Harry said quickly.

            Harry and Draco showed him to the body of Creevey.  Snape raised an eyebrow, "Return to your rooms, I'll deal with this." He stated calmly.

            Harry and Draco nodded before going to their room.  The Dueling Club started the following evening and the two snakes were looking forward to it.  They feel into an excited sleep, forgetting about Creevey, and Filch's cat.  Finally it was time and they made their way into the Great Hall to wait.  Ron, Hermione, and various others were there as well, obviously wanting to find some kind protection against what had been attacking students.  A collective groan escaped them when Lockhart walked in followed by Snape.

            Lockhart began speaking, calling Snape his assistant.  Harry snorted at that, "As if Snape would be that idiot's assistant."

            When they took their positions Lockhart counted to three.  Each waved their wand and Snape shouted, "Expelliarmus!" With a blast of scarlet light Lockhart was thrown back into the wall.

            Harry, Draco, and some of the other Slytherins clapped happily.  After that they were put into pairs.  Snape split up the two snakes, pairing Harry with Ron and Draco with Hermione.  They sneered at their respective partners.  When ordered to begin casting disarming charms only they went further then that, casting hexes as well until they were ordered to stop.  Ron was rolling around on the floor having been hit with a Tickling Charm and Hermione was on the ground, her legs having given out on her.  Draco and Harry weren't about to use some of the curses Lucius had taught them over the summer, that would definitely get them into trouble.  Draco and Harry smiled as Snape undid the hexes various groups had performed on each other.

            "Perhaps I should teach you how to block unfriendly spells." Lockhart said, looking around, "Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, why don't the two of you come…" He wasn't able to finish because Snape cut him off.

            "Bad idea, Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells." Snape said calmly, "There won't be much left of Finch-Fletchley." Snape looked over at Draco and Hermione, "How about Malfoy and Granger?"

            Lockhart didn't object and began giving instructions on how to block to Hermione, in the process he dropped his wand.  Snape whispered something in Draco's ear and he smirked before looking over at Harry and nodding towards the arm where Veneficus was curled, giving him a heads up on what he was going to do.  Harry smiled, now would be a good time to reveal his secret.

            "Scared Granger?" Draco drawled.

            She narrowed his eyes, "You wish!"

            Lockhart counted to three and Draco shouted, "Serpensortia!"

            A long black snake came from the end of his wand, coiling between Draco and Hermione.  She gasped and took a step back, "Don't move Granger." Snape laughed.

            "Allow me!" Lockhart said enthusiastically, brandishing his wand at the snake.  Instead of the reptile vanishing it was launched across the room.  Hissing angrily, the enraged snake went for Finch-Fletchley.

            Harry chuckled and spoke, _Stop._ He ordered.  The snake fell back into a coil, blinking.  Harry smiled, _Come here._ He ordered.

            The snake began slithering towards him when Snape made it disappear in a puff of smoke.  All the people in the room looked at Harry in shock, all except Draco that is considering he already knew.  Snape was giving him an odd look, as if what he had done had confirmed whatever suspicions he had.

            "Let's go Harry." Draco said calmly, walking over to him.

            Harry shrugged, "Sounds good." He replied and the two of them returned to their common room.


	8. The Basilisk

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own it.**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, questions are answered at the end this time.  If you haven't reviewed will you please take a few seconds (or minutes) to do so, it's greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 8

            Draco had stayed for Christmas Holiday that year.  Over holiday two of what appeared to be but didn't act like their fellow Slytherins had asked them questions, too many questions, about the Heir and if Harry or Draco knew anything about it.  Of course neither of them did but that didn't stop them from asking.  After awhile they had run off, saying something about needing to use the bathroom.

            Since the incident with the Dueling Club people had been eyeing Harry wearily, they thought he was the Heir of Slytherin.  Of course Harry did nothing to allay their fears until one day when Dumbledore called him to his office.  The moment he was inside he spoke, trying to defend himself.

            "Professor, I'm not the Heir of Slytherin.  I haven't been doing this." He said quickly.

            "It's alright Harry, I know you're not." He said with a smile, "But everyone's afraid because you are Parseltongue."

            "I saved that…Justin's…life.  I stopped that snake from attacking him." He said, stopping himself before he referred to him as a Mudblood, which certainly wouldn't have gone in his favor.

            Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry, I understand." He paused, "If the attacks continue we might have to close down Hogwarts." He paused, "There have been two more attacks, Hermione Granger, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, and the Gryffindor ghost." He sighed and was about to continue when the door opened.

            Harry recognized who it was immediately, Lucius walked inside, a half smile on his face.  Harry smiled at him, "Hello Harry." He said warmly then looked at Dumbledore, his smile growing a bit, "The governors feel it's time for you to step aside." He said, taking out a piece of parchment, "This is an Order of Suspension." He said as Dumbledore took it, "You'll notice all twelve signatures are on it.  There have been two more attacks today, haven't there?  At this rate they'll be no more Muggle-borns left." His voice was a low purr, as if that idea was quite appealing, "Let us hope your successor has better luck in preventing anymore killings." He said before walking out, giving Harry a smile.

            Harry looked at Dumbledore, "So what happens now sir?" He asked respectfully.

            "We shall see Harry." He said with a smile, "Go ahead back to your common room."

            Harry smiled to himself and began the walk to the dungeons, _Open._ A low hiss came from within a blocked off bathroom.

            He scowled, "What the hell?  Who else is a Parseltongue?"

            Veneficus poked his head out of the collar of his robe; he had been hidden up his sleeve all year, _Find out._ He hissed.

            Harry nodded and crept into the bathroom.  His eyes grew wide as he saw a red haired girl slip into a tunnel hidden behind one of the sinks, _I should go get Draco before going down there after her._

            Veneficus nodded and they quickly walked out, making their way to the dungeons where Draco was waiting.  On his way out he failed to notice the message under the first one:

HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER

            "Drac!" Harry said, opening the door to their room.  He looked up from his book with a start, "I know where the Chamber is."

            Draco raised an eyebrow, "Really?  Let's go."

            Harry nodded then smiled, "I have an idea and it'll get that git Lockhart out of our way as well."

            Draco smiled, "Do tell."

            It wasn't long before they had Lockhart at wandpoint and Harry had demanded that the Chamber open.  Draco went down first so they could keep an eye on their idiot teacher.  Harry pushed Lockhart down and Draco made sure he wasn't going to be a threat, at least that is until Harry came down.  Harry landed hard, dropping his wand.  Lockhart grabbed it up quickly.

            "Ha!" He shouted.

            Draco snorted, "You can't even do a decent spell, what makes you think that we're afraid of you now?"

            "My specialty is Memory Charms." He stated in a mater-of-fact tone, "Now I'll have to fix it so you can't go blabbing my secret.  I can just say something horrible happened down here and you lost your minds."

            Harry raised an eyebrow as he went to cast the spell.  His pendant began to glow and the Memory Charm he cast backfired, hitting the caster instead.  Draco laughed as Lockhart looked around dumbly, obviously not remembering what was going on.  Harry chuckled and took his wand.

            "Remind me to thank Lucius over and over again for the pendant." Harry said to Draco, "So…Should we just leave him here?"

            Draco chuckled, "Hmm, it would be more fun to bring him back." He looked at Lockhart, "I'll stay with the idiot, you go ahead, see what's going on."

            Harry nodded and went forward, coming to a large door after awhile.  Gently he ran his fingers over the snakes carved into the door before hissing, _Open._ Parseltongue was becoming easier for him and he enjoyed the way it sounded.

            Veneficus hissed in his ear, _Careful.  Don't get yourself hurt, understand?_

            _Of course Veneficus.__  I haven't come this far to get myself killed.  You sound like a mother._

            _Well, you need one. _He hissed back.

            Harry rolled his eyes and the door opened.  He stepped through, head held high, looking forward to seeing who was behind this.  He certainly didn't want the school closed, maybe under new management and without many of the Mudbloods, but other then that it was fine.  Some Mudbloods were needed so there wouldn't be inbreeding but that was all.  Ginny Weasley was on the stone floor and the foot of a giant statue resembling Salazar Slytherin.  A journal was lying beside her and there was the ethereal form of a 16 year old boy beside her.  Harry scowled slightly and the boy looked up at him with a smile.

            "You must be Harry Potter." He said, continuing to smile at him, "Ginny told me all about you."

            Harry returned the smile, "You know my name, might I ask yours?"

            "Of course, of course, how rude of me.  I am Tom Riddle." He said with a short bow.

            Harry made a short bow in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you.  Are you the one who has been picking off Mudbloods?  Not that I have a problem with it, it's just that I really don't want the school to close."

            He scowled, "They're resorting to that again?" He sighed, "They should just be more careful who they let in here." He looked down at Ginny, "Then there are the weak willed ones."

            Harry chuckled, "I would think that all Weasleys are." He said with a sigh.

            Veneficus took the opportunity to poke his head out.  Tom looked at him, "Beautiful snake." He said with a smile.

            "Yes, he is." Harry replied, stroking his head.

            Veneficus looked over at Tom, _He smells like you._ He said, flicking his tongue out to taste the air.

            Harry scowled, _Really?_

            Tom looked over at the two of them, _I do?_ He hissed at the snake coiled around Harry's arm.

            He blinked, "You're a Parseltongue as well?"

            "Of course, how else could I have opened the Chamber?"

            Harry scowled, "I saw her open it, not you."

            "That's where it gets confusing, you see, I've been using her to get my life back.  In order to do that I've been taking hers, making her do things for me, like talking to the basilisk."

            "Ahh, I see.  So, how long have you been…gone?"

            He chuckled, "Thirteen years.  You see," He paused, moving Ginny's wand to form his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, "I have gone by another name as well." He flicked the wand and the words changed to form the words 'I am Lord Voldemort', "Do you see?"

            Harry blinked, "So…you're the one…" He said, trailing off.

            "That would be me.  Are you going to oppose me like many others do?"

            Harry half smiled, "No, I don't think so.  I have no reason to except for what I've been told by that fool, Dumbledore, and a few other people." He absently fingered his pendant, it had become a habit when he was nervous, "I would rather this school be Mudblood free, except for maybe some of the strongest but that's only so there doesn't end up being inbreeding and so the lines don't die out."

            Tom nodded in complete understanding, "You're intelligent Harry."

            "Thank you.  Are you going to let Ginny go?  I have no love for the Weasleys but she hasn't done anything to me."

            He sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that.  She will die and I will live again."

            Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't let that happen.  I'm not one for heroics but I don't want the school to close.  If she dies it will."

            Tom hissed lowly, _Come, destroy my enemies._ He hissed, looking up at the statue, "I'm sorry Harry."

            Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Tom." He replied before hissing, _Sleep loyal basilisk.  Sleep until you're called for again._

            The huge snake that had begun to appear from the statue went back inside, hissing softly, _Sleep…_

            Tom's eyes grew wide, "No…" He looked shocked then scowled.

            "Sorry Tom, the basilisk will sleep.  Now let Ginny go." Harry said, absently petting Veneficus.

            "I don't understand?"

            "Just between me and you, I don't either." He said before casting one of the spells Lucius had taught him on the journal, destroying it in a flash of light.

            Tom let out a cry of anger and pain, disappearing.  Harry closed his eyes for a moment then carefully picked up Ginny, carrying her back to where Draco was waiting.  When he got there he promptly passed out, that spell had taken a lot out of him.

**Review Responses:**

**Greeneyes****:  I'm working through the events in the books until I get to the fifth one where it'll veer off on it's own without following the basic events.  I'm not sure if I'm going to do m-preg or not, I haven't decided on that.  Anything else you want to know?  I'll answer.**

**Shadowface****:  I know, it would have made me happy too but the school would have been closed, so, I didn't but at least Harry has control over the basilisk now and can always use it later.**


	9. Lineage and Rings

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own it.**

**Shadowface:  Very good guess and you're absolute correct. ==**

**Proger:  Sorry it's taking so long to get to the D/H but I'm actually having plot.  Patience.**

**simalol:  You'll get to see Sirius' reaction soon.**

**Shadowfax:  Thank you for saying your opinion on m-preg.  I want to know everyone else's as well so I can see what people want.**

**A big thank you to the rest of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it and look forward to reading more reviews.  Again, it doesn't take long to review and isn't dismissed.  I love hearing what everyone thinks.  Thank you again.**

Chapter 9

            With a groan Harry opened his eyes.  He was once again in the infirmary.  His pendant was gone but Draco was beside him and he was sure his blonde companion had it.  As he looked around a familiar figure strode in, Lucius.

            "Drac, can I have my pendant." Harry asked softly, poking him.

            Draco had been napping and opened his eyes, looking at him with a smile before slipping his pendant on, "That idiot tried to take it again."

            "Tried to take what?" Lucius asked, looking at the two boys.

            "Harry's pendant." Draco replied, not giving Harry a chance to.

            Lucius' eyes narrowed angrily, "He should know better." He looked at Harry, "Let me see it.  I'll make it so he can't touch it." A bit hesitantly he handed it over.  Lucius didn't take it anywhere, he simply pulled out his wand and cast a spell on it before handing it back, "If he tries to take it again he won't be happy." He said with a malicious smile, "He shouldn't even be here but I heard what you did Harry.  I understand it as well.  As disgusting as it is there have to be some Mudbloods around."

            Harry smiled weakly at him, "Lucius?"

            "Yes?" He replied.

            "Why did you give this to me?" He asked, fingering the pendant.

            He closed his eyes for a moment, as if debating whether he should tell him or not.  Finally he spoke, "Your father wanted me to give it to you.  He had it made for you when you were a baby."

            "My father?" He whispered, "You knew him?"

            He smiled slightly, "Of course.  Enough questions, I'll show you a picture this summer.  I have to be going, since it's almost the end of the year I trust that you'll do well on your finals." He said, looking between the two boys before walking out.

            Draco sighed, "Should I have told him that finals were canceled?"

            Harry laughed softly, "Nah." He groaned softly, "What about Dumbledore?  Is he still here?"

            "Yeah, he came back." He said morosely, "He was by earlier this morning, said he'd be back later."

            Harry rolled his eyes, "Where's Veneficus?"

            "Back in the dorm, he wasn't happy when you fell on him, was hissing at you." Harry blushed, "I'm happy I couldn't understand him."

            Harry laughed softly.  They spent the rest of the afternoon talking with only a brief interruption by Dumbledore.  He wanted to know what had happened in the Chamber.  Harry had told him, only leaving their conversation out.  Once again he asked to see the pendant and once again Harry refused.  That evening Harry returned to their dorm only to fall into a fitful sleep when his head hit the pillow.  He awoke in the middle of the night, covered in sweat.  He had dreamed of screaming and death.  With a whimper he crawled out of bed, slinking over to where Draco was sleeping.

            "Drac." He whispered, shaking him gently, "Drac wake up."

            Draco groaned and rolled over, "Harry?" Upon seeing the distress in his friend's eyes he sat up a bit, "What's wrong?"

            "I had a nightmare." He whispered, looking down a bit ashamed.

            He pulled the blankets back a bit, "Come on, get in." Harry scowled, "I forgot, I bet those muggles never let you share their bed when you had a nightmare, sometimes it helps." Harry nodded and crawled in next to him, snuggling against him, "Better?"

            He nodded, "Thanks Drac."

            Draco smiled and hesitantly kissed his forehead causing Harry to blush, "Sleep now, ok?"

            Harry nodded and snuggled against him, falling asleep almost immediately.  He felt safe and secure curled beside Draco.  From that night on Harry took to curling up with Draco, he found it easier to sleep and nightmares no longer haunted him.  Of course no one else knew that they were sharing a bed since no one came into their room unless invited.  Finally it was time to go home.  Harry couldn't wait for Lucius to show him a picture of his father.  He was excited to find out about his father, he wanted to know more and since Lucius knew him he figured he could find out more from him.  He wanted to know his heritage, wanted to know about the people he came from.  Draco had told him about his family and their lineage and now Harry was curious to know his as well.  He hoped that Lucius could tell him.  When they arrived at the station Lucius wasn't there but Harry's uncle was again.

            "Where's your father?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

            "He said he had some things to take care of some things but that mother would be here." He said looking around.

            Uncle Vernon huffed and made his way over, "Come along boy." He growled, grabbing Harry's arm.

            Harry tried to pull away and Draco stepped forward, was about to speak when a blonde woman walked over.  She was slim and tall, quite pretty, "I suggest you remove your hands from him." She said in disgust, "If you do not I shall call the authorities."

            He narrowed his eyes, "Stay out of this woman.  He's my nephew and I shall be taking him home now."

            Her eyes narrowed and Draco swallowed hard, she was obviously his mother, "He is not your nephew and you will be leaving him alone.  If you do not then I shall call the authorities." She said calmly.

            Harry's pendant had begun to glow; it obviously didn't like Vernon touching him.  He jerked back and Harry took that opportunity to back up with Draco, Veneficus hissing angrily on his shoulder.  Draco's mother motioned for the two boys to come with her, not seeing a problem with Vernon's behavior.  Harry looked back for a moment to see his uncle looking petrified after them.

            Once they were safely away she stopped, smiling at Harry, "I'm Narcissa."

            Harry smiled back, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

            "The pleasure is mine." She replied, "Shall we go home?  Lucius and I have something for both of you."

            They looked interested and couldn't wait until they got back.  Lucius greeted them with two small boxes and a book, "First of all." He said before they could even walk in, "Before I give you each a small present Harry has to learn about his family history and Draco needs to find out who he's betrothed to, in that order.  Understand?" They both nodded, "Good.  Let's go inside." The four of them went inside and Lucius ordered Harry to take a seat, "Draco, go with your mother while I explain some things to Harry."

            Harry chewed on his lip for a moment, "What do you need to tell me?"

            "Now, I have a feeling you've been fed misinformation by that Muggle-lover Dumbledore but here's what I need to tell you.  Your father was and is the Dark Lord Voldemort.  You are his heir and the heir of Slytherin.  Your father isn't dead, contrary to popular belief, he is quite alive but we need a bit of your blood to revive him.  That can wait though." He paused, watching various emotions cross Harry's face, confusion, elation, and anger.

            "Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked sharply, "Why?" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he held them back.

            Lucius sighed, "I was going to tell you Harry but if you had known when you were eleven do you think you could have pretended not to?  No, I told you know because you can handle it." He paused, "You can't let anyone know what I have told you.  When it is time your father shall return but until then and even after them you must keep your lineage a secret, understand?" Harry nodded, "Good.  Now, onto the other matter which I will inform Draco of after you, I'm sure Draco told you about wizarding traditions regarding marriage.  It was decided that the two of you would be partners.  By the way you two act together you are already on your way to being such." He pulled out one of the boxes, "This is yours, Draco shall receive one as well." Harry looked at him in shock; he didn't know what to say.  Carefully he took the little box and opened it, gasping as he saw the silver band, a single emerald imbedded in it, "Go ahead and put it on."

            Harry didn't have words to express how he was feeling.  He had no real idea what he was feeling.  Slowly he took it and put it on his left hand.  It fit perfectly.  Suddenly he smiled, if they were betrothed then it wouldn't matter if he crawled into bed with him and the growing feelings he was having towards his blonde friend wouldn't be looked down upon either.

            Lucius smiled at him, "This book is for you as well.  It has your entire family history on both sides." He said, Harry wasn't paying complete attention to him; he couldn't stop looking at the ring.  Lucius chuckled, "Alright Draco, come in." He ordered.

            Draco walked in and sat down next to Harry who still couldn't stop looking at his ring.  Draco scowled but looked at Lucius, "Yes father?"

            "I need to tell you who your betrothed is and give you this." He said, offering the box, "Don't open it yet." He ordered as Draco was about to.  He smiled at Harry, "Draco, Harry is your betrothed."

            Draco blinked and looked from Harry to his father then back again, "Really?" He asked softly, blushing.

            "Yes, now open the box." He said calmly.

            Draco chewed on his lip and opened the box, gasping at the silver ring.  It was a match to Harry's.  With wide eyes he slipped it onto his left hand, grey eyes sparkling happily.

            "Lucius?" Harry asked, finally breaking himself out of his ring induced stupor.

            "Yes?"

            He gnawed on his lip, "Since my father isn't James Potter, what's my real name?  Is it Harry or is that what they gave me?"

            Lucius half smiled, "Harry isn't your real name but you'll have to wait for your father to tell you."

            Harry sighed, "I really want to know though."

            Lucius chuckled, "Patience Harry.  Just enjoy your summer and read up on your family.  Now off with you, do what ever it is you children do." He said with a laugh.  Harry and Draco exchanged glances before running off, "Kids."


	10. Slugs and Dementors

**If you find any spelling mistakes copy the part and put it in a review, telling me what I did wrong.  I have no beta and don't plan on getting one.  I haven't read through it again to find mistakes but I have skimmed it to check.**

**Treck:  I can't find what you were talking about in regards to a spelling mistake.**

**Fain Sadi:  I read your story and liked it, you did a good job.  I'm not going to get a beta, ever, due to the fact that if I had one I wouldn't be able to improve because someone else would be taking care of everything for me.**

**On another note.****  Draco's raven now has a name and there will be M-Preg (although the sex won't be on ff.net.  It will be on aff.net and my own site)  If anyone has any suggestions for what Harry's new name should be tell me, I have an idea but I want to know what you think. ==**

**AND FINALLY THE DISCLAIMER!!  I do not own Harry Potter or any characters held therein.  That honor belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 10

            Almost every night Harry snuck into Draco's room, nightmares haunted him when he didn't.  Lucius caught him one night and asked him what he was doing.  When he answered Lucius nodded and let him go, telling him that it was perfectly alright.  The summer was uneventful until one day when the Daily Prophet came.  The headline read, **BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**.

            Harry looked at it, confused, "Lucius, who's Sirius Black?" He asked, skimming the paper.

            He looked over, "Him?  He was accused of killing 13 people.  They said he was a supporter of your father but that's a flat out lie.  He was friends with Potter.  Totally against the Dark Lord.  Unless there's something my Lord didn't tell me."

            Harry nodded, "I see.  So he escaped?  What's he after?"

            "Who knows?  He might be after you if he knows your true lineage or he might be after you because, if I remember correctly, James Potter made him your godfather."

            He blinked, "Do I have a real godfather?" He asked softly.

            Lucius smiled at that, "Yes, you do."

            "Who?" He asked excitedly.

            "Me."

            "If…If those Muggles aren't really part of my family then why did I have to stay with them?" Harry asked, fingering his ring.

            Lucius sighed, "You have Dumbledore to thank for that.  He doesn't want you to know who your father is.  He doesn't want you to know about your heritage.  The reason he keeps trying to take your pendant is because it reminds him of who you are." He paused, "He hoped that you wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin.  He hoped that he would be able to have some semblance of control over you."

            Harry sighed, "Is there a faster way to get my father back?  Why do we have to wait so long?"

            Lucius sighed, "We don't if you want to use the stone.  That would restore him."

            "Alright, use it.  I don't want to be without my father." His eyes filled up with tears, "I want to know what it's like, I want a family."

            Hesitantly Lucius wrapped his arms around the crying boy, "Alright Harry.  When you come here this summer your father will be back, alright?" He asked softly.

            Harry nodded, "Thank you Lucius." He whispered.

            He nodded, "We still need to get your things for school, where's Draco?"

            "Drac?  I haven't seen him all day." He looked at Veneficus, _Find Drac._ He ordered, his voice a low hiss.  Veneficus gave a disgruntled hiss back and slithered off to find him, "He's going to go look for him."

            Lucius chuckled softly, "You're a lot like your father."

            Draco was wandering around outside, playing absently with his ring.  He was thinking about everything that had transpired.  He wasn't sure what to think, Harry wasn't Harry, he was someone else.  He didn't understand, he wanted to know who his father was.  It was obvious that whoever Harry's father was, he was close to Lucius.  He looked up when he heard footsteps coming up the front path.  His eyes narrowed as he saw who it was, Dumbledore.  Veneficus hissed, sliding up to Draco and making his way to his shoulder.  The snake obviously had a great dislike for the white haired wizard.  Draco didn't look too pleased either.  It wasn't normal for him to show up, especially not here.

            Draco looked at Veneficus, "Could you get my father?" He asked softly, unsure if the snake understood or not.  Veneficus hissed and slithered away quickly, obviously understanding what he wanted.  Draco looked over at Dumbledore, "Hello Professor, what brings you here?" He asked, trying to be the polite host, he really didn't want him here.

            He smiled at the young blonde, "Hello Draco.  I've come to speak to Harry."

            Draco scowled and at that moment his father came striding out, cane in hand, "Albus." Lucius said calmly, "What have you come for, hmm?"

            "I need to speak with Harry about the recent events." He said, looking at the elder Malfoy calmly.

            "He already knows and I have spoken with him.  I do not think that he needs you to tell him what he already knows."

            Dumbledore looked almost taken aback but quickly recovered, "I think it would be best if I spoke with him."

            Lucius sighed and shook his head, "Draco, would you go get him?  Obviously you will not be dissuaded."

            Draco went off to get Harry while the two adults said nothing to each other.  When the two boys came back Harry narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.  Veneficus was laying across his shoulders, hissing.

            "Harry," Dumbledore began, "I'm sure you have heard about the recent escape and we feel it would be best if you came and stayed at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer."

            Harry shook his head, "I don't know who 'we' is but I'm perfectly safe here."

            Dumbledore sighed and handed Harry and Draco their letters, "Consider it, would you?"

            "I'll consider it." Harry said icily, watching Dumbledore walk away, "Crazy old git." He mumbled causing Draco to chuckle softly.  Once the three of them were inside, four if you included Veneficus, Harry spoke up again, "Lucius?  Why did my father try to kill me?"

            Lucius took a deep breath, "Alright you two, sit down." He said, looking at Harry as they sat, "First of all I want to know if you've been reading your book Harry." He shook his head and Lucius sighed, "Alright, I was just curious, it doesn't have to do with your question." He cleared his throat, "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this but I know you won't stop pestering me until I do.  It wasn't really your father who tried.  Yes, he was the one who cast the curse but he didn't know that it was you.  Dumbledore manipulated him into believing that you would cause his downfall.  It wasn't until he cast it that he realized what he had done and by then it was too late." He paused, looking at the expression on Harry's face.  He did not look pleased, "Now, you cannot let anyone know what I have told you." He ordered, looking at the two boys, "You cannot act as though you know either.  It would be best for you to continue on as normal, understand?" Harry just sat there for a moment before nodding; Draco had already done so before him, "Good.  We still need to get your school supplies.  We can go tomorrow." Lucius smiled at Harry, "Read your book if you want to know about your family.  I'll give you your birthday present tomorrow." He said, remembering when his birthday was.  Harry smiled, "Now go finish your summer homework if the two of you haven't already then you can do what you want."

            The two boys sighed, not wanting to do their homework but got up and went to get it done before school started in a few weeks.  The days seemed to drag on, summer was fun and enjoyable, yes, but as school approached it didn't seem to end fast enough.  They were looking forward to the coming year, curious to see what was going to happen next, to see what strange things this year would bring.

            "Get out here!" Lucius shouted to the two boys, "It's time to go!  If you're not out here soon you're not going to make it to school, do you want to explain that to your mother?"

            Harry and Draco rushed down the stairs, their trunks being taken care of by the house elves.  Lucius smiled to himself and walked purposefully to the door, his cane in hand.  Harry and Draco followed after, Veneficus around Harry's arm and Draco's raven, Augur, on the blonde's shoulder.  Lucius smiled at the two boys briefly before they were off to King's Cross and the train that awaited them.  Harry and Draco immediately located an empty compartment and relaxed inside.  The only people that really joined them on the train were Crabbe and Goyle.  Of course they got other visitors as well, mostly other Slytherins.  This time though they received some very unexpected guests.

            "Malfoy and Potter…" Ron started; he was standing in the door to their compartment.

            "Get out of here Weasley before I find it in my heart to hex you into the middle of next week." Harry growled lowly, his voice threatening.

            Ron immediately pulled out his wand, it was broken, tapped in the middle, "You know that thing isn't safe Weasley, don't you?" Draco sneered, "That second hand wand of yours might just…backfire." He said with a chuckle.

            Ron, the hotheaded Gryffindor that he is, had come without backup, not that he really seemed to noticed, "Eat slugs Malfoy!" He said angrily, pointing the wand at Draco.

            It backfired, hitting him instead.  Harry and Draco immediately burst into laughter as Ron began to burp up slugs, "You're messing up our compartment, get out of here Weasel." Draco sneered, pushing Ron out the door and locking it.

            Harry was laughing so hard he hit the ground.  Suddenly the two boys stopped.  It was getting cold.  They shuddered, rubbing their arms at the sudden chill, "What the hell?" Harry asked softly.

            It began to get colder before the door rattled.  Draco and Harry jumped looking towards it, the lights had gone off and all they could see was a figure cloaked in black.  A sense of foreboding overcame the two boys.  Harry grabbed his head, a scream echoing through his mind.  Memories he didn't even know he had flowed through his head, sorrow, pain, screaming, and begging.  Then all was black.

**Hahahah!  I'm horrible for leaving it there, aren't I?  Lupin, Dementors, and the beginning of school in the next part.  Yes, I know the 'eat slugs' part was in the second book but it fit and I couldn't help it.  Now review, click the little button and tell me what you think.  It doesn't take that long and might even help to make me write the next part quicker.  == Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it more then you know, especially after receiving a rather derogatory review for my story, Touch.  (It had nothing to do with the story, merely insulting me and calling me…bad things…If you want to read it it's in the most recent chapter of Touch).  Thanks again == **


	11. First Kiss

**Shadowface****:  You have to be one of my favorite reviewers == It's good to hear from people on every chapter.  Thank you very much for reviewing me on every chapter.  I haven't decided yet if Sirius is going to be on the side of 'light' or actually be a follower of Voldemort.**

**Henriette****:  I suppose I can up the address up top. ==**

**Sorry for those of you who have reviewed me on AFF.net but I can't get on to check what you've written so I can respond, I'll do so in the next part.**

**Without using a translator see if you can translate the Latin near the end.  Try and guess what it is.  Sorry I don't have a reward for those who guess it right but it's just for fun.  I'll be using Latin in later parts and I might have you guess what it is.**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter, read all the previous chapter's disclaimers if you don't believe me.**

Chapter 11

            "Harry, Harry wake up." Draco said, shaking him gently.  He was obviously worried about his partner, "Come on, please."

            With a groan Harry opened his eyes and Draco sighed in relief.  During his bout of unconsciousness a teacher, well, at least that's what Draco assumed the older man was, had come in to check on the students.  His robes looked old, were well worn.

            "Here Harry, eat this." The older man said, offering him some chocolate, "It will help."

            Gratefully Harry took it, slowly eating the bar, "Thanks." He whispered, "What do they want?"

            He smiled and shook his head, "They're looking for Sirius Black."

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Well, we're not hiding him." He hissed, "Why are they on the train anyway?" He asked, making a mental note to tell his father what happened.

            "I'm sure they think he's here.  I'm going to go check on the other compartments, you should change into your school robes, we're almost there." He said before walking out.

            Harry and Draco didn't wear Muggle clothing; they were dressed like wizards, always wearing robes.  Of course Harry was wearing the one Draco had given him for Christmas.  He never got tired of it.  After Harry had finished his chocolate he felt better and the two boys changed into their black school robes, the emblem for their house on their left breast and lined in green. (Notice:  In the books they don't wear Muggle clothing, just robes, considering that most wizards don't wear Muggle clothing and when they do it doesn't match that's the way it's going to be here.)  It wasn't long before the train arrived and they were ushered into the carriages to travel to the castle of a school.

            "Heard you fainted, Potter." Ron said with a laugh as they started up the stone steps that lead into the castle.

            "I seem to recall a certain weasel burping up slugs in the hallway." Harry said thoughtfully, "Oh, was that you?" He asked with a laugh, "I think it was, so you're one to be talking." He sneered in return.

            Draco chuckled softly and Weasley looked between the two, seeing the rings on their fingers.  His eyes narrowed for a moment, seeming to know what they meant, "I thought as much.  You two deserve each other, both of you are lower then the lowest scum on earth." He looked at Draco, "Your father's nothing but a bloody Death Eater." He looked at Harry, "And yours would be ashamed of you."

            At that Harry almost laughed but then remembered he wasn't supposed to know who his real father was, the two snakes narrowed their eyes angrily when a voice broke in from behind them, "Is something wrong boys?" It was the man from the train; Harry still had no idea who he was.

            "Oh, no…Professor." Draco said softly, glaring daggers at Ron.

            With that they went inside, not about to do anything in front of a teacher, besides, they could plot and come up with something enjoyable to do to the Gryffindor.  Before anything else could be said they walked inside, making their way over to their respective tables.  Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed that Granger was pulled to the side.  He filed it away in the back of his mind, curious to know why the Mudblood would be called to the side on the first day of the term.  With a sigh they sat down to await the sorting.

            "Is it true?" Pansy Parkinson said softly from across the table.

            Harry and Draco scowled, "Is what true?" Draco asked.

            "Is it true that the two of you are betrothed?" She asked, looking almost hurt.

            Harry scowled, he knew Pansy had a thing for Draco but he also knew Draco didn't return it, "Yeah, its true." Draco smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

            She looked like she was about to cry, "How could you choose him over me?"

            Harry raised an eyebrow, "There are a couple reasons, for one it was chosen by our parents and another I don't like you that way Parkinson."

            Her bottom lip quivered and she cried softly as the sorting began.  Blaise Zabini, the last Slytherin to be sorted in their first year, rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed with her fellow Slytherin's behavior.  She looked at Draco and Harry with a smile, "Congratulations."

            Draco kept his arm around Harry's shoulders, holding him close.  Harry was blushing brightly, enjoying the attention from his betrothed but embarrassed by it at the same time, "Thanks." He whispered, chewing on his lip.

            Soon after their exchange Dumbledore stood up, the sorting had been completed and it was time for the feast, "Before we begin I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lupin." He smiled at the man in ragged robes.  Snape was glaring at him angrily, obviously there was some animosity between them, "As you all must have noticed we are hosting the guards from Azkaban, they are stationed at every entrance to the grounds.  I advise all of you to be weary, don't give them a reason to attack you.  Now that we have that out of the way, let's tuck in." He said, sitting back down.

            The plates filled with food and they began to eat.  It was obvious that news of Harry and Draco's engagement was spreading like wildfire amongst the houses.  After their meal they went to their dorms, snuggling into their beds.  Over the next few weeks nothing happened, Harry hadn't even bothered to use his bed.  A month into school Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close and stroking his hair.

            "Harry?" Draco said softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

            Slowly he opened his bright green eyes, "Hmm?"

            He smiled slightly, "I love you." He whispered.

            Harry smiled happily, "I love you too." He said, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, "I've never had anyone love me before, never had anyone give me a kind word or touch." Silent tears began to stream down his face, "It could have been different.  If it wasn't for Dumbledore things could have been different, I could have had a father." Softly he began to cry.

            Draco wasn't sure what to do so he wrapped his arms tighter around him and stroked his hair, whispering softly to him in Latin, "Ego te amo." He whispered, "Shhh, ego te amo."

            Slowly his sobs lessened, "Drac?" He asked softly.

            "Can I have a kiss?  I've never had one before."

            Draco smiled at him before softly pressing their lips together.  Harry pressed close, enjoying the feel of soft lips against his own.  Gently he pulled away, smiling at him lovingly.

            "Think you can sleep now?" He asked, stroking his hair.

            "As long as I have you." He purred, snuggling close.  Draco smiled and fell asleep, his arms wrapped around his sleeping mate.

**Now that you've read it take a moment to review.  It doesn't take long and I really appreciate it.  As long as I get reviews I'll keep going.  Please just take a moment and review.**

**Thanks,**

**Kage**


	12. Manipulation

**Treck****:  If you shoot me for stopping I can't write anymore.**

**PirateDucky****:  I get too lazy to sign in too :P**

**Katie:  Yes, I'll do AU after OoTP, I won't stop, I promise.**

**Ravenx****:  Yes, you got it right, the Latin that is.  :) Kudos for you!**

**Abunai**** Mori:  You got it right too :P**

**Alexandra:  Your English is just fine and he'll get to meet his father next year.**

**Lea:  Another correct answer.**

**Ayako**** Mikatashi:  I don't use betas, I haven't gotten to read over all of it again and make corrections but if you would really like to make corrections on it I can send it to you first and you can fix it.  No changing my words though, just grammar. :P**

**Carol:  Would be interesting, wouldn't it? Lol**

**Shadowface****: You got it partially right :P**

**Thank you also to:  Sailor Black 666, EarthPhoenix, Greeneyes, Lita, dedmun, Ashley, Spikez, bogan, JuliaDuvall, shina-schatten, angelkitty77**

**For those of you who want to know, Ego te amo means I love you.  There's more Latin in this part and I'll put the meaning at the end, if you want to guess stop reading after the end of the story, you can come back to check your answers :P**

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own.**

Chapter 12

            One evening when they came down for dinner the entire Gryffindor table looked shaken.  Draco scowled at them, wondering what was going on.  Without a word Draco and Harry stalked over to the red head who had just walked into the great hall.  Ron was accompanied by his sister and Granger.

            "What are you so afraid of Weasley?" Harry asked with a sneer, "Did Sirius Black try to kill you?" He asked teasingly, the female Weasley paled, "Am I right?"

            Ron narrowed his eyes, "What happened to all that Gryffindor courage?" Draco asked with a laugh, "Is the poor little weasel afraid?"

            "Shut up Malfoy!"

            "Aww, he is afraid.  You never answered me Weasley; did Black try to kill you?" Ron ignored him, "Fine Weasley, don't answer, we'll ask your little Mudblood girlfriend." Harry said, turning to Granger, "Hey, Mudblood, what happened in your poor little tower?" She never got a chance to reply.  At the word Mudblood Ron pulled out his wand while Harry responded in kind, pointing his wand at Ron's chest, "Put your wand down Weasley before I decide to hex you into the middle of next week."

            At that moment Dumbledore decided to walk in, "Everyone put your wands away and tell me what happened." He said calmly, walking over to the four of them.

            Harry and Ron slowly complied before Draco spoke, "We were just asking what was going on when Weasley pulled his wand out." He said calmly, "Can you tell us what happened, _sir_?"

            Ron glared at him, "That's not what happened and you know it Malfoy!" He growled.

            Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes it is, _sir_.  That's exactly what happened." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, his ring glittered for a moment in the light.

            Dumbledore sighed, a twinkle in his eye, "Go back to your tables.  There's nothing to worry about." He said calmly, "Everyone is perfectly alright and nothing happened."

            Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let's go Harry." He said, grabbing his arm, his ring visible to Dumbledore.

            The sparkle went out of his eyes for a moment as he put two and two together, realizing they were betrothed.  Something seemed to click in his mind, "Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you, please come with me."

            Draco scowled, "I'll meet you in the common room." Harry said before Draco had a change to protest, "Get me some food too please." He said before going with the headmaster.

            "Harry, my boy, what has Lucius Malfoy been telling you?" He asked as they made their way into his office.

            "Nothing, sir." He said innocently as they walked in.

            Harry looked around absently, "Might I ask where you got that ring?"

            "It was a birthday present." He lied, "Sir, can you tell me about my parents?  I asked Lucius and he wouldn't tell me anything." He said, trying to get in the headmaster's good graces.

            Dumbledore smiled, taking the perfect opportunity to tell Harry a lie as well, "Your parents were wonderful people.  Your father was a good student, a bit of a trickster but he did well.  Your mother was an exceptional student.  They were both Gryffindors, good people." He said, sounding like he believed it himself.

            Harry inwardly groaned, he knew it was all a lie, "Sir?" He paused, looking into his eyes, "I think you're lying but I'll believe you for now.  Is there anything else you wanted?" He couldn't help what he said, he hated the man in front of him, hated the fact that he could lie so easily, that he could keep the truth from him.

            Dumbledore sighed, "No, that's all Harry."

            "Can you tell me why Weasley was petrified?"

            "I suppose it can't hurt to tell you.  Sirius Black got into Gryffindor tower.  Luckily no one was there at the time but Mr. Weasley's bed and items were torn to shreds."

            Harry raised an eyebrow, "I wonder why.  I thought he would be after me.  Obviously I was mistaken." A small smile spread across his face, "Looks like I might not have anything to worry about." He paused, "Is there anything else sir?"

            "It might do you some good to put away your differences and look out for each other." Dumbledore said softly, Harry had a feeling he was trying to manipulate him.

            Harry smiled, "Perhaps.  Now if you'll excuse me I need to be going." He said, walking out the door and down the spiral stairs.

            Upon his return to the common room he was greeted by Draco, "Well?"

            "Medaling old fool." Harry hissed angrily.

            Draco raised an eyebrow and gave him a small bundle of food, "Here's dinner now tell me what happened." He ordered calmly.

            Harry sighed and began to recount the events from inside Dumbledore's office.  Draco narrowed his eyes when he had finished, "That bastard, trying to set you against us." He sighed, "I know you better then he does and I know you wouldn't leave me."

            Absently Harry began to pick at the food.  He didn't trust Dumbledore, knew he was lying, but there was something about the words he said, something about the way he said it that made him want to believe him.  Slowly he began to eat, just a little bit, he wasn't really hungry.

            "What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking into his eyes.

            "Something he said…" Harry said, trailing off.

            "About?" Draco prompted, not going to let him off that easily.

            He was silent for a moment, "That doesn't matter, it's the way he said it, it…it made me doubt…"

            Without a word the blonde haired young man wrapped his arms around him, "Don't doubt me." He whispered, "I'll always be there for you, always.  What my father told you is true, he showed me your Birth Certificate.  You should read that book he gave you."

            Harry nodded mutely, "Yeah, I should." He sighed, "I will."

            Gently Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "It's soft." He whispered in his ear, "And it's gotten long."

            Harry sighed in contentment, all thoughts of doubt leaving his mind, "Thanks Drac." He purred, leaning against him.

            Draco smiled, "Let's get our homework done then we can go to bed, alright?" He nodded and pulled back so they could get to work, "Conjugate the verb amare." He said, leaning back on the couch.

            "That isn't part of our homework!" Harry said, scowling, they didn't have lessons in Latin.

            "Do it." He ordered calmly.

            Harry sighed before reciting, "Amo, amas, amat, amamus, amatis, amant."

            Draco smiled, "Good, now conjugate Dare."

            Harry's emerald eyes rolled, not understanding why Draco was quizzing him on Latin.  Lucius having him learn it was one thing but this was another, "Do, das, dat, damus, datis, dant.  I bet you want me to conjugate Equitare next, right?"

            He shook his head, "Conjugate Ministrare."

            Harry scowled but complied, "Ministro, ministras, ministrat, ministramus, ministratis, ministrant."

            "Now, tell me that you love to serve." He purred, smiling at him.

             "Ministrare amo." He whispered.

            He slunk forward and kissed him, "I'm happy you do." He purred against his lips.

            "I didn't say I loved to serve _you_." He retorted with a laugh.

            Draco laughed as well, "In time." He purred.

            "Well, considering who my father is wouldn't you be serving me?" He asked, not meaning it in the least.

            Draco stopped laughed, "We'll see what happens." He replied as an owl flew into the common room, letters usually didn't come until meal times.  Draco scowled but took the letter, the owl didn't make to move and Draco opened the letter.  Slowly he began to read, Harry didn't bother to try reading over his shoulder.

            Draco,

                        By this time next year Harry's father will be revived.  You are not to tell anyone, am I understood?  That includes Harry.  It's a surprise, we already have something planned.  There is something you need to take care of, you need to make sure Harry stays away from Dumbledore, he's planning something although I'm not sure what it is.  Until his father is fully revived we must be very careful.  We don't want anything to happen to him, not just because of who his father is but because I think of him as part of our family, he is after all.  Watch out for him Dragon.  Incase he asks what this is about tell him that I want to see the both of you on the next Hogsmeade weekend, should be in two weeks time, which I do.  I'll meet the two of you at the Three Broomsticks at two.

            Lucius

            "Well?" Harry asked with Draco folded the letter up.

            "He wants us to meet him on the next Hogsmeade weekend, I wonder what he wants." He sighed, "I wish he wasn't so vague sometimes."

            Harry laughed and raked his ebony hair out of his face, "Well, he _is_ an adult, they never tell us anything."

            Draco joined in the laughter, "You're right."

**Amare**** = To love**

**Amo**** = I love**

**Amas**** = You love**

**Amat**** = He/She/It loves**

**Amamus**** = We love**

**Amatis**** = You love (plural)**

**Amant**** = They love**

**Dare = To give**

**Do = I give**

**Das**** = You give**

**Dat**** = He/She/It gives**

**Damus**** = We give**

**Datis**** = You give (plural)**

**Dant**** = They give**

**Equitare**** = To ride**

**Ministrare**** = To serve**

**Ministro**** = I serve**

**Ministras**** = You serve**

**Ministrat****, Ministramus, Ministratis, Ministrant = You get the idea, right?**

**Ministrare**** amo = I love to serve**


	13. Preview Shades of Ebony If you haven't ...

**I started the other one.  Shades of Ebony.  The same events that happen here happen there but it will but a little different because I want to start with the first year.  She (the main character) might make an appearance in Shades of Black.  Here's the first little bit.  I'll have a new chapter for Shades of Black within the next couple days.  It's put up at ?userid=608970 or **

**Kage**

Chapter 1

            "No.  I refuse!" I said angrily, my waist length white hair flying around me as I whirled on my parents.  I was young, especially by Dark Elf standards, but I was at the age for admittance to Hogwarts, "I refuse to go to that…place!" For an eleven year old I knew what I wanted and didn't want.

            "Kerenza!" My father barked with narrowed emerald eyes, "You will go, don't you dare argue.  This is not up for discussion.  You are going for a specific reason, you know very well what you need to do and you _will_ do it without complaint."

            Her ice green eyes narrowed, mirroring his, "Father, please.  You'll make me change my name too, won't you?  DeNan is a known Dark Elf name.  I don't want to go by another name." She wasn't begging but it could almost be construed as such.

            "Your name will not be changed; I will not lower you to the level of those idiot humans.  You will wear your name with pride, just as you always have.  You will be disguised; we don't need anyone knowing what you are.  Simple charms will work to change your skin tone.  Keep your ears covered, if that slips it's alright because they'll just think you're a High Elf." He sighed, "Our light cousins aren't any of our concern.  They will know you for what you are if you are seen by one but you know our relationship with them." He paused.  Yes, I knew that we got along well with them; there wasn't any bad blood between us, contrary to Wizard and Muggle belief, "There isn't much time to prepare, you've gotten your letter already.  We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."


	14. Hippogriff

**Disclaimer:  Once again I do not own Harry Potter, if you don't understand that by now then there's a problem.**

**linky2:  You don't get to know Dumbledore's plan yet, it's my little secret.**

**Ciara****:  Thanks for the wonderfully long review :P**

**A big, big thank you to all of you who have reviewed.****  I know this chapter is short but please forgive me.  Also please read Shades of Ebony.  I want to know what you think.  Also go read Shadowface's work, awesome stuff.  Thanks for reading and I'll have another chapter up next week most likely as well as another chapter of Ebony (I put one up last night).**

Chapter 13

            Their first Hogsmeade weekend had come.  All the students had made their way down to turn in their permission slips to Professor McGonagall.  Lucius had signed Harry's for him; being that he was his Godfather he could, although no one knew that little piece of information.  When she looked at the signature she scowled.

            "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I don't believe that Lucius Malfoy is your guardian, I'm afraid you'll have to remain here." She said calmly.

            Harry scowled angrily, "I've been staying with him for the past two summers, I don't even see my aunt and uncle, he should be able to sign for me." Harry said calmly, only his eyes betraying his anger.

            Draco didn't look pleased either, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but rules are rules." She said.

            Angrily he turned on his heals and went down to the dungeons, not about to argue with her anymore.  Draco stopped him before he could get very far, "Love, I'll talk to my father about this then come right back.  Alright?" Harry nodded and Draco stroked his hair back from his face, "Love you." He whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone could notice and went back with the others.  Harry continued down to the dungeons, flopping down on the couch.

            Draco immediately went to the Three Broomsticks to meet his father, hoping he would already be there, he wasn't disappointed.  Lucius sat sipping at a drink, his legs crossed in front of him.  He looked up when his son approached, a scowl on his face at seeing him come alone.

            "Where's Harry?" He asked calmly, taking another drink.

            "McGonagall wouldn't let him come because his guardian didn't sign his form." Draco replied calmly.

            Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You mean those Muggles?" Draco nodded, "I see." He didn't sound pleased in the least, "I will have to do something about this then." He sighed and pulled out a small, square box, "This is for you, keep it near you at all times."

            Slowly Draco opened it, it was a perfect emerald.  Draco blinked, "What's it for?"

            "Just keep it with you.  You'll understand why in time."

            He sighed, "Yes father.  Is there anything else?  I want to get back to Harry."

            "No, that's all." He smiled slightly, almost maliciously, "I'll see to it that Harry is able to come, if not this year then next year.  I'm sure that fool Dumbledore had something to do with it."

            Draco nodded, "Thank you father." He said, putting the jewel in his pocket and walking back to school.

            Harry was lying sprawled out over the couch when Draco walked into the common room, plopping down gracefully on his stomach.  Harry let out a grunt, "Get off me." He said rolling his eyes.

            Draco chuckled, "Well hello to you too." He said, standing up and looking down at him.

            Harry smiled up at him and sat up, giving Draco room to sit beside him.  Once Draco was settled, Harry laid back down, his head resting in Draco's lap.  Absently Draco began to play with his hair, carding his fingers through it.  No words passed between them, they just enjoyed each other's company.  Harry didn't ask what had gone on with his father, if Draco wanted him to know then he would tell him.  A low, almost purr, escaped his lips at the feel of Draco's fingers going through his hair.  He loved the way his touch felt and was soon asleep.

            Care of Magical Creatures the next day was very eventful.  Hagrid had brought a Hippogriff.  The large beast was in a pen, watching the students with interest.  Its large head was cocked to the side.  Draco and Harry looked at it wearily, unsure of what to think of this.  They were dangerous creatures and shouldn't be at a school.

            "What does he think he's doing?  Keeping creatures like that here?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

            "I have no bloody clue.  Let's wait and see what happens."

            Hagrid began into a speech about the proper way to greet a Hippogriff.  You had to be polite and bow to them, wait for them to accept you before approaching.  While he was speaking Weasley closed the distance between Harry and Draco to whisper to them.

            "I bet you're to chicken to do it." He hissed, "I bet you can't go up to that Hippogriff."

            Harry narrowed his eyes, "Oh?  You really think that?" He hissed, just wait and see." Soon after he spoke, Hagrid asked for volunteers.

            Harry stepped forward and approached the large creature, bowing to it deeply and without fear.  After a few moments it bowed, giving Harry permission to approach.  With a smirk he walked forward and gently touched the creature.  Draco chuckled at the look on Weasley's face; he was shocked that Harry had actually been able to do it.

            Draco stepped forward and bowed deeply to it as well.  When it bowed in return Draco joined Harry in stroking the plumage.  After a minute they stepped back, smirking at Weasley.  He narrowed his eyes and strode forward, ignoring Hagrid's instructions on how to approach the large Hippogriff.  Obviously it wasn't appreciative of Weasley's infringement on its personal space.  It immediately retaliated, clawing into Weasley's arm.  He screamed and scrambled back, clutching his arm.  Harry and Draco laughed, watching him cry.

            "It tried to kill me!" He wailed.

            "Oh, stop complaining Weasley; it didn't try to kill you although Sirius Black will." Harry purred through his laughter.

            Hagrid looked panicked while Granger took Weasley up to the infirmary.  The lesson didn't continue after that.  Harry and Draco made their way back to their common room, holding back their laughter.

            "Can you be so stupid?" Draco asked, bursting into laughter and falling onto the couch, "I have to tell my father about this." He said as Harry fell on the couch beside him, laughing.

            Harry laughed, "Did you see the look on his face?  Poor little Weasley was crying." He teased only to laugh harder.

            "I can't wait till my father hears about this; I want to see the expression on his face."

            Harry smiled, "That was priceless."

**Click that little button and review.**


	15. Sirius Black

**Nathalia**** Potter: Thanks, I fixed it.**

**Gloriousgentry****: Of course I didn't give up. I just have other things that I have to do too and I had a bad case of writers block for this chapter. The single bad review I got could have contributed to the block but I doubt it.**

**Here's what the review said (complete with all the original spelling errors and bad grammer): you just scraped your story in making them gays at 13 years old... why can't someone make something that at least looks like it could be aparented with the true books of harry potter, it's just so stupid... Being gay at 13 years old, guys r slower than girls, at 13 they start thinkin about all that, and to figure out he s gay , like that, in 2 sec, just unrealistic, and just the fact to make him gay is so unrealistic, I mean, if you want him to look cool, then he can't be gay. Girly Harry , lol**

**And thank you to the rest of you wonderful people who have taken the brief amount of time it takes to review and have done so. Usually if you leave a signed review I'll go see what you've written and read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever :P**

Chapter 14

"Drac, we should go try to ride it." Harry said excitedly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's after curfew." He complained.

"So? When has that ever stopped us? I want to go ride it. Come on Draco." Harry whined causing Draco to roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Draco said with a sigh, pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak.

Together the two of them slipped out, making their way to where the Hippogriff was being kept. When they arrived and went to bow to the majestic creature it wasn't paying attention. Instead it was looking at something over by a large tree. Their gaze immediately traveled towards it. The silhouette of a large dog dragging what appeared to be a boy under the tree. Quickly they made their way towards the struggling boy. By the time they arrived he had disappeared beneath the tree.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked, looking around.

Draco pointed to a hole beneath the tree, "Come on." He said, pulling him into the hole.

It was a tunnel. The two of them quickly made their way thought the long tunnel, "Where are we?" Harry hissed as they come out.

"I think we're right outside of Hogsmeade, in the Shrieking Shack." Draco replied softly.

Harry scowled, wand at the ready. Carefully he walked forward, making his way towards a voice. It was ranting angrily, "It's your entire fault." He raved, sounding quite mad, "If it wasn't for you I would have never gone to Azkaban."

Harry and Draco's eyes grew wide, it was Sirius Black. Quietly the two of them snuck closer, wanting to see who was there. The first person they saw was Black, holding a large rat by the tail. The second one they saw was Weasley, cowering in a corner, his leg was bleeding. As the two boys moved a little closer Black whirled, looking directly at them. His eyes softened a bit at seeing Harry but he didn't relinquish his hold on the rat.

"Harry." He said softly, looking at him a little sadly.

"What do you want Black? Why have you come?" He asked, looking at him intently.

"To get my revenge! It's because of this rat that my life was taken from me!" He waved his arms, the rat squeaking as it was swung around, "It's because of this rat that your parents are dead!"

Harry scowled, "Oh and why is that?"

"He was your parents Secret Keeper! He was the one that betrayed them to You-Know-Who!" He said, swinging the rat around again, "He was the one that killed all those people and made it look like I had killed them and himself!"

"I think you've gone a bit daft." Draco said, watching him swing the rat around.

"What are you doing with a Malfoy, Harry? What are you doing with him?"

Harry narrowed hid eyes, "He's my friend and I'll thank you not to talk bad about him. Now why do you have that rat? How is it responsible?"

"Pettigrew! Show yourself!" Black said, putting the rat down and pointing a wand at it.

Immediately the rat changed form into a human, a rat like human no less. Weasley looked surprised and whimpered softly. The newly revealed man immediately went to Harry, dropping to his knees.

"You wouldn't let him kill me. I-I knew your parents."

Harry's eyes narrowed as the man begged, "What makes you think that I'm going to stop anyone from getting their revenge. I think though, before I allow that, I'm going to take you in, prove Black's innocence." He sneered; using one of the spells Lucius had taught him to bind the man, "Let's go." He said, taking him out of the shack at wandpoint.

Draco smiled and went with him, making sure Black came as well. They made their way in silence back to the castle. It didn't take long for them to arrive. Carefully, quietly, they made their way to Dumbledore's office. As soon as they arrived Dumbledore came striding down the hall towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy…" He started then looked at the others with them. Black was carrying Weasley because of the wound in his leg, "What is going on here?" He asked, looking at the motley crew.

Black was about to speak when Harry held up a hand, "Draco and I were out for a walk when we saw something going on." He began, "We went to investigate and discovered Mr. Black, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Pettigrew. Apparently, Mr. Pettigrew is an Animagus and it was he who was responsible for the deaths that Mr. Black is accused of."

Dumbledore blinked then smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Let's get this taken care of then, we can't have an innocent man in prison."

Harry smiled slightly, pushing Pettigrew towards Dumbledore, "He cannot transform right now so he cannot escape. Should anything prevent Mr. Black's absolution in this crime I will not be pleased."

Draco looked over at Harry, he was speaking like an adult, remaining calm, it looked like Lucius' lessons had done him some good. Dumbledore looked a little shocked at his demeanor as well. It wasn't long before they had a confession from Pettigrew and Black was free. The gaunt, ebony haired man looked relieved, his eyes appeared perfectly sane, now all that was left was to get him back into good health. They had a late supper in Dumbledore's office after Black was cleared.

"Harry, would…would you like to come live with me? I-I can understand if you'd like to stay with your Aunt and Uncle." Black said as they ate.

Harry took a bite of food before speaking, "I haven't been staying with them since I've started school, I've been staying with the Malfoys. I'm sure that you could come stay as well until you're better." He said with a smile.

Draco smiled as well, "It would be a great pleasure to have you come stay with us." He was taking his father's lessons to heart as well.

Black looked a little nervous at the thought of seeing one of his relatives and Lucius didn't appeal to him much. He smiled a bit, "Alright. I think I would like that." At those words the twinkle momentarily left Dumbledore's eyes, he was worried about what would happen, worried about what was already happening to Harry.

It was obvious the he didn't want Harry to find out the truth about his lineage. He knew that Sirius and Lucius knew the truth and that eventually one of them might tell him. Of course he didn't know that Lucius already had. He had hoped that Harry would stay with Sirius, that perhaps he could draw Harry away from the ideas that he was sure Lucius had implanted in him. It had been obvious since the beginning that Harry had begun to follow the pureblooded views on Muggle-borns. It worried him; the 'light' side needed Harry if Voldemort ever came back.

After they had finished eating Draco and Harry returned to their room and Sirius was given a room to stay in until the end of the school year, which wasn't far off. The last few weeks of school passed quickly. Draco had sent a letter to his father, asking about Sirius and he had agreed to let him stay.

**I know it's a little short but that's where I left it off. Now click that little button and review, doesn't take long.**


	16. Summer Begins

**gloriousgentry****: You'll have to see what happens with Sirius. :P He'll figure out which side he wants to be on.**

**Ciara****: They'll meet at some point after the Quiditch World Cup. :P**

**Shadowface****: Should Sirius be dark? I already have a plan for him and it's a good one.**

**CoryJ****: Ginny isn't really going to play a major role. I don't like her all that much, I like her more then Ron definitely but I think the reason I don't want to have her be very important is 'cause so many people pair her with Harry and I think of their relationship more of a brother/sister one. So I just decided to not make her very important or play a major role :P I have a plan for Sirius and Remus. smiles evilly**

**sixclaws****: I was thinking about switching back and forth.**

**Thank you to the rest of you who have reviews hugs all**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you read the previous 14 disclaimers? Do you think I own this? If so you're wrong.**

Chapter 15

Sirius POV

I had always wanted to believe that he was Lily and James' son; I had always wanted to believe that I was his true Godfather, but I was lying to myself. Even though I was one of the few to know the truth I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that Dumbledore could do something like that, could take a child from his parents. Now I was faced with that truth, I had to admit that he was Tom Riddle's child. I didn't know who his mother was but I did know who his father was. I was frightened, I didn't know what to expect, especially since he had been staying with the Malfoy's.

I couldn't understand Dumbledore either. He knew I was innocent and yet he didn't do anything to stop my imprisonment. I was beginning to doubt the 'light', to doubt their motives, which meant I was beginning to doubt myself. Did Harry see what was going on? Did he understand or was he a pawn? I had to find out, I had to figure out what I wanted, who I wanted to 'follow'. Were my parent's views correct? Were the pure-blood views right? My brother had died because of those views, Voldemort had killed him. I was lost and confused.

End POV

Sirius, Draco, and Harry arrived at King's Cross that summer only to once again be greeted by Harry's 'uncle'. He grabbed Harry's arm before he had a chance to protest and began pulling him away. Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Unhand him Muggle." He growled softly.

"I will do no such thing; he's coming back with us." He was about to say something else when he stopped himself.

"Under whose orders? I'm his Godfather and you will unhand him." Sirius said calmly, knowing that he wasn't his true Godfather but that's how he saw himself.

The fat man puffed himself up, "That's none of your business." As he spoke Lucius arrived and Sirius grabbed the man's arm.

"Who told you to take him? Answer me." He growled, his eyes flashing angrily.

He swallowed hard, "D-Dumbledore."

Lucius walked over, "What's going on?"

Sirius looked at him, "Malfoy…" He whispered, "This man is under orders from Dumbledore to take Harry. We cannot allow that, now can we?" He asked icily.

Lucius half smiled, "No Black, I don't believe we can." He looked at Dursley, "Why don't you unhand our Godson and we can discuss this?" He said calmly, his cold eyes boring into the fat man before him.

Hesitantly he released Harry's arm. Immediately the black haired boy went to stand with Draco, rubbing his now sore arm, "You alright?" Draco asked, looking at him with concern.

He nodded, "I'm fine."

"Now Muggle, why did Dumbledore want you to take him?" Lucius asked calmly.

"Who cares?" He replied, puffing himself up, trying to be intimidating, "I'm getting paid good money to take the brat."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I see. I have a feeling that he desires to keep Harry away from us."

"I agree, now why would he want to do that?" Sirius asked.

"Because we know the truth." Lucius replied, "If you value your pathetic Muggle life you will never come near him again, am I understood?"

He didn't answer and Sirius pulled Lucius' wand from his pocket, casting a quick spell on the Muggle, "There, much better." He said with a smile. Dursley now had rat whiskers and a tail.

Lucius stifled a laugh as Sirius returned his wand to his pocket, "Very good Black." He laughed, "Much more fitting. Let's go boys." He said, doing a very good job of holding back his laughter.

The four of them left, making their way to Malfoy Manor. When they walked inside they were greeted by Narcissa, "You look horrible cousin."

Sirius smiled at her slightly, "You don't look too bad yourself."

She laughed softly, "Come here, let's get you something proper to wear, you are a Black after all. Can't have any relative of mine running around like that." She said, dragging him away.

Lucius chuckled, "We'll have to go to Diagon Alley to get him some things and also presents for the two of you for a job well done."

Harry sighed, "All I want is my father."

"Patience Harry, things are already well underway for his revival." Lucius smiled, "Go play you two, enjoy your summer."

Harry and Draco ran outside, grabbing a pair of Nimbus 2001 broomsticks on their way out. The two of them enjoyed flying; it was a rush being up in the sky, the wind whipping around them. They kicked off into the air, laughing happily as they began to fly around the property. The boys remained up in the air until a house elf called them in for dinner. Dinner in the Malfoy house was always a family affair; everyone was required to be present. Grumbling about how they wanted to continue flying for awhile, they made their way inside to wash up before making their appearance at the dinner table. The three adults were waiting. Harry blinked when he saw Sirius. He was still gaunt from years in prison but he cleaned up quite nicely. His hair shinned in the light and his robes were some of Lucius' until he could get some of his own. He looked good. The two boys sat down and the five of them began to eat.

"I want to thank you for doing this." Sirius said, eating politely although he was hungry he was going to have manners.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "For what cousin?"

"For allowing me to stay here after all that's happened."

She smiled, "Think nothing of it."

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you some proper clothing and a new wand." She replied.

He looked over at Harry, an almost sad look in his eyes, "I wish I could have been there for you and now that I can I will be."

Harry smiled, "I appreciate it." He paused and whispered, "I'm still not used to having people actually care about me."

Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly, "What did they do to you?" He asked, referring to the Muggles.

"They locked me up." He whispered, "Didn't give me much to eat, made me do everything for them." As he spoke Sirius' hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He was angry, very angry, "It's no wonder I don't like Muggles." He said, looking up at him, "Sirius, your hands are bleeding." He pointed out.

Sirius lessened his grip, looking at his palms. Perfect half moons of blood lined his hands from where his nails had dug into his palms, "Oops." He whispered softly, "I suppose I was a little…upset."

"It's alright; I don't have to worry about it here. Except for Dumbledore, that's all I really have to worry about."

He scowled, "What has he been doing?"

"Trying to get the Muggles to take me back, trying to get me to give up my pendant. He's trying to manipulate me, he wants something, I don't know what he wants but he's determined to get it." He said, finishing his dinner, "Lucius? Can Draco and I go fly some more?" He asked, changing the subject.

"One hour then you have to come in and go to bed." He stated, leaving no room for argument.

The two of them ran out, grabbing their brooms on the way. They spent the next hour up in the air, flying, enjoying the late evening breeze. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to, they were too busy enjoying just being with each other. The two boys were looking forward to their shopping trip the next day and made sure to come in after the appointed hour. After a quick shower they crawled into bed, snuggling against each other and falling asleep.

**Now click that button and tell me what you think. You flame me and I'll send you an e-mail as to why you're wrong and what I think of your complaint, that is if you're not chicken and leave your real e-mail address.**


	17. The World Cup

**First of all I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to divide the World Cup into two parts so that's what I'm doing. The next one will be the whole Death Eater part. Secondly I'm sorry about not updating sooner, writer's block has set in but worry not, I'm not abandoning this. There's a review at the bottom of this that you should read. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely resembling Harry Potter.**

Chapter 16

Their trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful but when Lucius told them that they would be going to the Quidditch World Cup later that summer the boys were ecstatic, even Sirius behaved like a small child, wanting to get out and see something, to live after his years in prison. It was funny to see Sirius jumping around excitedly when Lucius told them. Harry and Draco laughed as they watched the black haired man pull the aristocratic blonde into a big hug. Now they were at the match, all five of them.

As they went to take their seats they noticed that a group of unmistakable redheads were sitting in the same box. Granger was with them as well, sitting beside Ron. They were seated with the minister and a few others.

"Ah, Fudge." Lucius said, holding out his hand toward the minister, "How are you? I don't believe you've met my wife Narcissa, our son Draco, or Harry and Sirius?"

"How do you do?" Fudge replied, smiling and bowing slightly to Narcissa, he regarded Sirius with a healthy amount of fear even though he had been cleared of his crimes, "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk…Obalonsk…Mr…well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else…you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was silent for a moment as the two patriarchs looked at each other, obvious contempt in their eyes before Lucius quietly broke the silence, "Good lord, Arthur. What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't' have fetched this much?"

Harry and Draco fought not to laugh softly, just looking them over with a slight sneer.

"Lucius has just given a _very_ generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." Fudge said, not hearing what Lucius had said.

"How…How nice." The Weasley patriarch said with a slight but very strained smile.

For a moment their eyes traveled to Granger, none of them looked pleased about her being there except for Sirius who was indifferent. He didn't really care either way, he was too busy trying to reign in his excitement and be a gentleman. Draco sat between his parents while Harry sat between Lucius and Sirius. Soon after they took their seats the game began.

"Veela, Harry, look!" Draco said a little excitedly as the mascots came out on to the field.

He scowled and looked at the women that had come out onto the field, "Harry, Draco, careful, don't pay too much attention to them." Lucius said then looked over at Sirius, "Sirius, you too, you're being too much like the boys." There was a smile in his voice even if one didn't actually grace his features.

Sirius looked over at him, pouting a bit, "But…"

"Sirius, you know why you shouldn't pay attention to them."

"So?"

"I don't know why I even bother." Lucius said with a sigh, "You're as bad as the children."

Harry laughed, "Are we really that bad?" He asked, looking innocent.

"Yes and that look won't work on me, I know you too well." He said with a light chuckle.

Harry pouted a bit and then laughed upon seeing the position the Weasel had put himself into. It looked like he was about to dive out of the box they were in. Harry burst into laughter; because they had been so busy arguing they had missed the Veela's dance which was a good thing considering what many of the men looked about to be doing.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked before looking in the direction Harry was, immediately he held a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"That's enough. The two of you need to get a hold of yourselves, what kind of example are you setting?"

"But Lucius, this is supposed to be fun, let us live a little."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Loosen up a little!"

Draco gave his mother puppy eyes, "Please?"

Lucius looked at them each in turn but it was Narcissa who spoke, "Of course dear." She smiled at him.

Lucius glared at her, "They're representing their families, they need to behave in public. As heirs…" He started but Narcissa cut him off.

"It will be fine this once. After all, as they said, this is supposed to be fun."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him childishly as the game began. They watched intently. Harry had been to Quidditch games at school before but none of them had compared to this. It was loud and fast, Sirius behaved like a child, cheering loudly. The game ended with the Bulgarian seeker catching the snitch but the Irish won.

**I must thank those of you who have reviewed. Between the two sites where it's posted (that you can review on) I have 170 reviews. You guys are great. smiles happily You have to read the review posted below (well, you don't have to but it was touching). Sorry I'm not thanking people individually and answering questions this chapter, I'm tired, had a long night last night but I love you guys and can't wait to hear what you guys think next.**

**Kage**

**EmeraldGrey******

**I just wanted to coment on the A/N for the top of chapter 16.  
  
I saw RED when I read that!! I can NOT believe the bigotry of that bloody reviewer!  
See, it's people like that, that cause little boys to commit suicide, or run away from home, or just out and out live a lie, rather than face their sexualality. SHAME ON YOU!! Who ever wrote such trash to this wonderful author!  
YOu obviously do not know the truth. So, I'm gonna set you straight, (no pun intended)  
  
When I was 13, I had a cousin, he was gay. (I have had a good gaydar since I can remember.) From the time he was a toddler, he was beautiful. Very effeminate, as sweet and gentle a little boy as you'd ever meet, an Angel actualy.  
He had silky white blonde hair, and big crystal blue eyes. Very pale skin. (yep alot like fanon and canon Draco) He was always being beaten up by his ugly red headed big brothers who were VERY jealous of him. It got worse once he started school.  
He was called names like 'pansy' and 'sissy' and 'fag' EVEN before he even started school, and that was by his own blood kin.  
But, did this make him a mean little boy? No, he was even kinder because my Granny taught him to just turn the other cheek. He never fought back, ever.  
  
When he was 12 years old, he came out to my younger cousin, who was the same age as him. He told her, "Kimmy, I'm gonna run away, I cannot take this anymore. Some kid I know that can drive, and some others like me, are going to ****California****, and I'm going too. Please Don't tell."  
And reviewer, she didn't. (to this day, she still feels guilty, and she is in her 40's)  
  
They found his decapitated body not far from the car crash.  
A drunk truck driver had hit them head on.  
Aaron had not been wearing a seatbelt. All of the boys in the car had died, but Aarons death was the most gruesome.  
The oldest boy had been 16, (the driver) the youngest had been just turned 12, (my cousin) All of the boys had left notes for their families, saying the stuff on paper they couldn't say in person.  
Kimmy was given Aarons to hold for a week, to give him some run time.  
I found out after his death, my Aunt had begged for my parents to take Aaron and raise him away from his brothers and the meanness she could not shelter him from, months before he'd died. But? my Dad, who is also a bigot and cannot tolerate gay's, had said "NO."  
I firmly believe to this day, had he been able to be in a healthy loving home, he would be alive today.  
A boy can have sexual feelings for the same sex as early as 10 even, you dumb fool. It's people like you, that make me sad for you. Wake up! Life is NOT black and white!  
There ARE shades of grey! THERE ARE gay people out there, they were little once too ya know! What, you think they just woke up one morning as an adult and went, "hmm, I think I'm gay???"  
Just because someone is gay, doesn't mean they are not good people too, and alot of young boys DO read these stories.  
So do be careful just what you say from now on in your reviews.  
I know this for a fact, because I have shown alot of them the HP universe in Slash fiction.  
Boys of all ages adore reading a positive story about m/m lives and loves & the love the adventures, and the fanon AU's that are explored.  
I'd hate to think, that because of such hateful careless words, a young boy did something drastic, because YOU made him feel, worthless..I hope you retract what you said, or at least say it in a more mature fashion! Tell me, how can you look at yourself in the mirror?  
Are you a bloody Peditrician doctor? People mature at different levels, not just girls faster than boys, everyone has hormones! yeesh!  
Are you child analyst? NO! I didn't think so!  
What you are is a sad fool, and in my opinion, you need NOT read our SLASH stories!  
Go, shoo, to to the het section luv, i'm sure you'd feel MUCH more comfortable.  
  
BUT?, I welcome you though, to read MY bloody D/H story here on aff. I'm EmeraldGrey & In MY story? They get together at age 11. Why? Because, the two wonderful GAY boys it's based on, got together at age 11! They are both almost 17 now, and have been best friends, b/f's actually, as well as lovers ever since. When they first kissed? They told me they KNEW then it was love at first sight, they'd found the 'one' And? after College? They wish to be married.  
So you bigot of a reviewer, put that in your bloody pipe and stuff it!  
Sorry, Kage luv, just HAD to get that off my chest!...Keep up the good work, you're story is really amazing! So very entertaining!  
PS, just so you know, I did NOT steal your treatment! I had a dream, and the dream was my story, and my story goes from D/H at age 11, (how I wish the REAL story would of been wrote to begain with lol, because, jkr? subtext much? lol) to age 28. It's called, Oops! A Hogwarts, Post Hogwarts Story. But? in mine, Harry stays Gryffindor.  
Anyhoo, hugs to you, and please, write more! I am sorry about the writers block! When it happens to me? I just write another story lol. My Dark Harry is based on a concept I got from the alternative ending in Butterfly Effect. Since you seem to love riddles so much, try and guess what it is in that tiny clip I've used as the backbone of my Dark story...snickers  
Ty for letting me respond to that 'confused' reviewer,  
and for sharing Aaron's true story. I tell it to alot of gay boys that are thinking of running away, and or doing so in a 'permanent' fashion. Why? Because they feel dirty, and worthless, unloved, and have been beaten, and or tossed out of their home, just because they happened to love another boy.( I also volunteer on a gay youth-help website, which the above mentioned young men are not only members of, but founders as well.  
Em**


	18. Death Eaters

**Big thank you's to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed: EmeraldGrey, severusdraco, CoryJ, Sylvanus, Katie, HecateDeMort, winged.phoenix.of.rawh, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Shadowface, angiewolf, Allyanna, Aldebaran Vipertooth, Sailor Black 666, Ivin Artemis Draconis, Katie, and Talis. I have a total of 194 reviews between both sites. I love all of you that have reviewed. Your support has made me keep writing and bring out this chapter. Within the next couple of chapters you can expect some shounen-ai and perhaps a little more winks I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter and the ones to come. I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading and reviewing. Thank you all for your support, hugs for all :P**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed by now I do not own Harry Potter and have nothing for you to gain if you sue. :(**

Chapter 17

"Draco, Harry, go into the woods." Lucius' voice rang loud and clear through Harry's dream, making him roll over, snuggle against Draco, and pull the blankets tighter around him. After the match they had returned to their tent to sleep. Sirius and Narcissa had already returned home, she had some things to take care of and Sirius went to help her, "Now boys." He said, pulling the blankets off of them. They made little disgruntled sounds as they got up, pulling on some clothes, "Now get going, just stay on the outer rim of the woods. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Why?"

Lucius chuckled softly, "We're just going to have a little fun, you don't have to worry about it." He was dressed in a black hooded robe and there was a mask in his hand.

They nodded and made their way into the woods. Lucius watched them go, making sure they did as they were told. Harry and Draco leaned against a tree, watching through a break in the woods. They wanted to see what was going to happen. Wizards dressed the same way Lucius was, with masks in place, were walking through the camp with four Muggles, most likely the campsite manager and his family, hoisted into the air above them. The two boys watched intently as they were spun in the air, the wizards below playing with them like toys. It was quite dark in the woods but Harry and Draco could see alright from the light from the camp. Suddenly someone let out a cry of pain from nearby. Immediately they looked to see who it was. The light from a Lumos spell illuminated the owner of the sound. Harry and Draco chuckled at seeing the redhead sprawled out on the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry asked, looking down at him.

Granger, the one who had cast Lumos, looked over at them, "Better hide yourself Mudblood." Draco purred.

She scowled, "Shut up Malfoy. I don't need advice from you."

"Do you want them to catch you? They're after Muggles you know."

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was your father." Weasley growled, getting to his feet.

Draco sneered at him, "If he was do you think I'd be stupid enough to tell you?"

"Come on Ron." Granger said, pulling on his arm.

Weasley growled at them, "You're nothing but Death Eaters in training." He hissed before letting Granger pull him away.

"You know, I've heard Death Eater used before but I don't know what it means. Is it some kind of insult?" Harry asked, watching as the woman the masked wizards were holding in the air was flipped over, he laughed softly.

Draco smiled, "Your father's supporters are called Death Eaters."

He smirked, "Cool. So those wizards in masks and cloaks are my father's supporters?"

"Yep." Draco replied, brushing a hand through Harry's unruly hair, "There are more but many of them are in Azkaban." Harry nodded in understanding. Suddenly the wizards dropped the four Muggles and scattered. They had been looking up before that, Harry and Draco followed their gaze, their eyes landing upon a scull with a snake coming out of its mouth, "And that would be the Dark Mark, your father's sign." Draco said with a chuckle.

"I like it." He said, looking up. He was disappointed when it was dispelled, "Think we should go back?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, we should."

With that they returned to their tent, Lucius was inside waiting for them, "Get some sleep boys, we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"But…" Draco started.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "No arguing, sleep, both of you." He shook his head and chuckled softly.

They pouted but crawled into bed, snuggling against each other. Morning dawned bright and early and the two teens crawled out of bed, getting dressed properly before waiting for Lucius. It wasn't long before he walked in, his cane firmly in hand.

"Ready boys?" He asked, smiling slightly at them.

They smiled, "Yes father." Draco replied, dragging Harry out of the tent.

It wasn't long before the three of them were back at the manor. Sirius and Narcissa had taken care of their school shopping, all that was left was for them to pack, the train left the next day. The two boys were excited, they couldn't wait to return to school, couldn't wait to see what would happen this year. As they began to pack, Narcissa walked in.

"You need to back a dress robe as well." She said calmly.

They scowled, "Why?" They asked in tandem.

She sighed, "It was on your list. Just pack one." She said.

"Can't we get new ones?" Draco questioned, he always wanted something new.

"There isn't enough time."

"We could go today." Draco whined.

Narcissa sighed, "No, you have enough. Normally I wouldn't deny the two of you but this time I'm going to. Now finish packing." She ordered before leaving the room.

"Which one are you bringing Drac?" He asked, sifting through his robes.

He sighed, "No idea, why don't you pick one for me?"

Harry chuckled softly and walked over to his closet, going through the robes. Finally he pulled a out a black velvet one with a high collar, "This one, black looks good with your color." He said with a smile.

Draco smiled and kissed his cheek, "You have excellent taste love."

Harry blushed slightly, "Your turn to pick one out for me."

Immediately he began going through Harry's clothes, discarding one right after another. Finally he handed him a forest green one with two silver snakes facing each other in the center of the high collar. Harry smiled at him, happy with his choice. Immediately he laid a kiss on each cheek, nuzzling him happily. Draco smiled and strokes his hair.

"You know you have really soft hair." Draco said softly in his ear, wrapping his arms around him.

Harry leaned his head on his shoulder, "Thanks, yours is too when you don't gel it."

Draco laughed softly, "It looks better when I do; until I grow it out it's going to be gelled." Harry sighed and tried to get further into his arms, to get closer to him, "You get a surprise this year." He said, stroking his hair.

"I do?" He asked, looking up at him, "What is it?"

He laughed, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"So?" He said, giving him puppy eyes, "Please tell me."

Draco whimpered, "Don't look at me like that, I promised my father that I wouldn't tell." Harry's bottom lip quivered, "No, please don't look like that, I promised." He whimpered.

"But Drac," He whined, "I wanna know, I don't like surprises."

The blonde shook his head and pulled him over to their trunks, "Let's finish packing." He said, changing the subject.

As they finished putting the last items into their trunks Lucius called for them. They ran downstairs to see what he wanted. He was sitting in the library, a book in his lap.

"Have a seat, there's something I need to tell you about." They sat down next to each other, Harry unconsciously laying his head on Draco's shoulder. Lucius chuckled softly, "Something interesting is going to be happening this year. They're having a Triwizard Tournament this year." Draco looked excited while Harry looked confused, "I know you don't know what I'm talking about Harry but you'll more then understand when you get to school. There are two other wizarding schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. At one time the three schools would get together and there would be a tournament of skill between the students. It's obvious they're trying to unite the wizarding world by once again performing this."

Harry nodded in understanding, "So can we enter?" He asked, a little excited about the prospect of participating.

"I believe that they're only allowing the upper years to participate." Harry looked disappointed, "There will be a surprise for you later this year Harry, don't look like that."

Harry had become as good as Draco at getting what he wanted except against Lucius. He was good at denying both of them although he didn't always do it. There were times when he gave them what they wanted. This was not one of those times. He wasn't about to give into him for this one. Harry smiled slightly, nuzzling Draco's shoulder.

"Dinner will be in an hour, finish getting ready for tomorrow then get cleaned up." He said, dismissing them. The two boys jumped up and returned to Draco's room to put the finishing touches on their luggage.

**Now click that button and review, it's not that hard and doesn't take too much time. I would say "I'll only put the next chapter up if I get at least 5 reviews" but I will never do that because I hate it when others do it. So please review, I might come up with a bribe if people don't. Say for instance, a hot steamy sex scene. :P**

**Kage**


	19. The Sorting

**6 pages and 215 reviews between the two sites.******

**Wonapalei****: Remus will appear later. Dumbledore has some plans for him.**

**SheWolfe7: It's archived on my site and on , both links are in my profile.**

**Willowstar****: Yeah, I do e-mail notifications for those of you who review on and if you want me to on just say so and I'll e-mail you when I update, just leave you address.**

**I want to thank the rest of you who have reviewed. I love you guys. :P I'll write a nice happy scene and e-mail it to those of you who leave your e-mail address and review. If you don't then you won't get the bonus chapter.**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I own nothing to be sued for so it won't do any good.**

Chapter 18

It was pouring when the got to King's Cross the next day. The two boys quickly boarded the train, wanting to escape the pounding water. Lucius and Narcissa saw them off. Veneficus had wound himself around Harry's neck, hanging there loosely. He had grown over the past few years; it wouldn't be long before Harry couldn't get away with having the snake with him at school. Veneficus hissed softly at him, wrapping his tail around his arm. Augur was staying with Draco's parents until Narcissa sent their supply of sweets and cakes. She did that every month at least, sometimes more. As the train rolled out of the station Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder.

"We should go bother the weasel." Draco said, stroking his hair absently. Harry nodded in agreement, "Your hair's getting long, it's pretty." He smiled, brushing it behind his ears.

Harry smiled, "Let's go bother the weasel and Mudblood, I wonder if they know what's going to happen this year."

"Well, the weasel's father does work at the ministry." The blonde pointed out.

He shrugged, "Maybe he will, maybe he won't." As he spoke he got to his feet and went to the door of their compartment, "Come on."

Draco smiled and the two of them walked out. Harry laughed softly when they found them. Weasley was showing a tiny figurine of Krum, the seeker from the Bulgarian team, to Longbottom. Neville was looking at it happily while Weasley spoke.

"We saw him right up close, as well. We were in the Top Box…"

Draco couldn't help but interrupt, "For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Harry chuckled softly, "Weasley…what is _that_?" Harry asked, looking a maroon sleeve with a moldy lace cuff hanging over an owl cage.

Before Weasley could react, Draco grabbed the sleeve and pulled it out, "Look at this!" He said, laughing, holding it up for all to see, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing _these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Weasley said, blushing brightly, his face was the same color as his robes. He grabbed them from him while Harry and Draco laughed loudly.

"So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" Weasley snapped.

"Are you going to enter?" Harry said before Draco could repeat it.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy." Granger said over the top of her book.

"Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My god, my father told me about it, heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry, maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley. Yes, they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him." The two of them laughed and left, they had their fun.

"I can't believe he didn't know! That was priceless, I'm not surprised he has to wear those robes either, this is rich!" Harry laughed, leaning against a wall for support.

Draco laughed with him, leaning against him and the wall, "Let's get back to our compartment." He said through his laughter.

Once they were inside Draco laid a soft, sweet kiss on Harry's lips, purring. Harry blinked in surprised but returned it happily, pressing close to the blonde as the rain streamed down the windows. Draco's hands slide down his back, pressing closer.

"Oh, would you two get a room!" Someone said from the door.

They pulled away quickly, startled. Blaise Zabini was standing in their door with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco chuckled softly while Harry sat there blushing, "We have one, this is our compartment after all." He said with a smile.

Harry buried his head in the blonde's shoulder, still blushing, "Well, the train isn't the best place for your first time." Blaise chuckled softly.

"Trust me; this is not going to be the place for our first time." He purred, "I have that all planned."

"Draco!" Harry blushed very brightly, play hitting him.

He smiled, "Well, I do. It's not good for a Malfoy not to plan, love. You'll learn what being a Malfoy is. You're going to be part of my family after all."

"I still have to learn what being a…" He started, then stopped as he remembered he had an audience.

Draco chuckled, "Yes you do love, but you'll learn plenty this up coming year."

"You two are adorable, you know that?" Blaise said with a smile, "You're lucky, I don't know who my parents are going to make me marry. I think the two of you are a great match." He smiled, then looked thoughtful, "One thing I don't understand is that if your father and Potter were enemies how did the two of you become engaged?" Harry shrugged, he knew the answer but wasn't sure if he should tell Blaise or not. They were supposed to keep his lineage a secret after all, "Oh well, it's not really important. I just hope I'm as lucky as you are Draco." He said before walking out, "I'll see you guys when we get to school." He said, waving to them.

They waved back. Crabbe and Goyle followed Blaise out. Ever since Harry and Draco had started hanging out together they had dismissed the two goons, not feeling as though they really needed bodyguards. The two of them had started following Blaise around. He didn't really care if they did or not so they continued doing it.

"Now where were we?" Draco asked, pulling Harry close, "Oh yes, I remember." He smiled, kissing him softly, his hands sliding down his back.

Harry groaned softly into his mouth, wrapping his arms around him, and pressing close. A low purr escaped Draco's lips as he pulled him flush against him. Carefully he slid a hand inside Harry's robes, brushing lightly over his chest. The green-eyed boy moaned and arched into his touch.

"Drac." He moaned, "We're almost there."

He sighed and pulled back, pouting slightly, "You're spoiling my fun."

"I'm sorry but this isn't really the place." He said, nuzzling him.

He sighed, "I know, I know, let's change into our robes."

Quickly they changed; Draco really wanted to continue where they had left off. Harry sat in his lap, head resting on his shoulder, "We're almost there." He said softly, yawning slightly, "And you're really comfy."

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "Too bad, isn't it?" He questioned, nibbling lightly on his ear.

He groaned softly, "Cut it out Drac, we're almost there." He didn't really want him to stop but he was being practical. It wouldn't do for a teacher to see them in such a compromising position, "You can cuddle and kiss me tonight when we go to bed." He said firmly.

The horseless carriages were awaiting them when they arrived, as well as more rain. It was coming down in icy sheets as they boarded the carriages. Draco and Harry managed to get one to themselves; Harry spent the ride from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts leaning against the blonde wizard. When the carriages stopped they quickly jumped out, running quickly into the entrance hall, soaking wet.

"Gah, I hate this!" Harry said, shaking some of the water off.

Draco chuckled softly. Suddenly a large water balloon descended from the air landing right on Weasley's head. Draco and Harry burst into laughter. Another balloon splashed against the floor. McGonagall came running in, yelling at the culprit, Peeves, the resident poltergeist. They hurried into the Great Hall before they could get pelted by falling balloons. They took their seats at the Slytherin table, waiting for the Sorting to begin and the food to be placed before them. The doors swung open and the first years were ushered in. They looked positively soaked and one was wearing Hagrid's large coat, obviously something had happened on their way across the lake. The room went silent as the hat began its song.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Applause rang out through the hall when it finished and McGonagall began to read off names, "Ackerly, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry and Draco cheered as he sat down at the table. Welcoming to the house of snakes. They half listened to the continuation of the sorting, just listening for other Slytherin. If no one else would cheer for them then they wouldn't cheer for the other houses, not that they would have cheered Gryffindor for any reason as it is.

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Another round of cheers and applause came from the Slytherin table. Harry and Draco once again welcomed him. It didn't take much longer for the sorting to come to a close and for Dumbledore to stand. He smiled at all of them, "I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in."

The tables filled with food and they began to eat. Even though they were hungry, both Harry and Draco, as well as the rest of the Slytherins, had impeccable manners. Through the course of their meal Harry glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Granger and Weasley were talking to their house's ghost. Apparently something that was said upset Granger as she put her knife and fork down, pushing it away. Harry scowled, wondering what her problem was, it was perfectly good food.

"Look at the Mudblood." Harry said softly to the blonde by his side.

Draco looked over and laughed, "I wonder what he problem is." He said, continuing to eat, "Something wrong with her dinner?" He questioned, taking another bite of food.

Harry smiled, "Seems like it."

Finally dinner was finished and the tables were cleared, "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for you attention, while I give out a few notices." Dumbledore said, looking out over the sea of students, "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." He paused for a moment, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He said, waiting for the commotion from his announcement to die down. Harry and Draco looked at each other in shock. They may not have played but they did enjoy it, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

The door slammed open and all heads turned to look. A man with dark grey hair, odd, mismatched eyes, and scars walked in. He limped and it was obvious as to why if you listened. The sound of a wooden clunk could be heard as he walked. He stopped in front of the head table and shared a few words with Dumbledore before sitting to the right of him. He began to eat from a plate of sausages. The strange blue eye rolled around in the socket, gazing at everything and nothing.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody." His voice was bright and happy. The entire hall was silent, not a single word passed any of their lips, "As I was saying." Dumbledore continued, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" One of the two Weasley twins said, loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Harry and Draco chuckled, already knowing about the Tournament, "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…" He started but the sound of McGonagall clearing her throat loudly brought him back to the topic at hand, "Er…but maybe this is not the time…no…Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

As he spoke Veneficus decided to make himself known, _ Master, I'm cold. _ He grumbled

Harry rolled his eyes, _ Hush, I'll warm you up after the idiot is done speaking. Can't have you running around out in the open when I'm not even supposed to have you. _

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities…until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." He paused for a moment, "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." The entire student body was disgruntled at hearing about the restriction, "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support of the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

With a sigh they all made their way towards their dorms, Draco and Harry side-by-side. Veneficus hissed disgruntled from beneath his robes. Harry hissed back at him sharply. Draco chuckled softly.

"Veneficus angry?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yes." Harry grumbled, "He won't stop complaining about being cold."

"Well, he is a snake. They are cold blooded."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that." He said, stopping in front of the entrance to their common room. A prefect had told them the password at dinner so they wouldn't have to walk down with the first years, "Darkness Falls." He said absently. The wall slid open and the two of them walked in, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired. That way Veneficus can warm up too." He sighed and walked into their room, Draco pounced him once they were inside, pressing him onto the bed and laying kisses all over his neck and face. Harry laughed softly, squirming, "H-Hey!" He said, Veneficus slithered off his arm and curled up in the blankets with a happy hiss.

Draco pulled back, looking down at him, "Are you complaining? Don't like attention from me now?" He questioned, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"I do but it's late and we have to actually get up in the morning. But I do want to cuddle with you." He purred, running his hands down his back.

He smiled, "Alright. I can live with that." He purred, beginning to strip his companion. Slipping his school robe off his shoulders, "You know what?" He questioned, looking down at him with a smile, "You're gorgeous." Harry blushed and Draco finished stripping him, "Ego te amo." He whispered, stripping himself, "Now get in bed so I can cuddle with you." He demanded with a smile.

Harry eagerly jumped under the blankets, looking up at him, waiting for him to join. Draco slunk under the covers with him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, "Ego te amo." Harry replied, laying his head on his chest.

**A large chunk of this was taken directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In my copy it's on pages 168-169 and 176-189. I'm sure you can tell what parts came from the book, if you can't then you haven't read it yet.**

**Click that button and tell me what you think. I will never put a quota for reviews but they are appreciated and in this case you have been bribed. If you review and leave your e-mail address you'll get a bonus chapter in your mail when I get done with it.**


	20. The Bouncing Weasel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if you think I do then you are sorely mistaken.**

**thrnbrooke****: You'll find out who his mother is when I'm ready to tell :)**

**Lisa: You'll find out about Moody and the Goblet in the next couple of chapters :P**

**Miaka**** Kennyuuki: Thank you for the wonderful compliment :)**

**Ciara****: The graveyard scene might or might not happen :P But if it does it definitely won't happen the way it did in the book. I could not send you the bonus chapter because your whole e-mail address did not show up in the review. You must put spaces between all parts of it or it will think of it as a link and not show up. If you still want the bonus chapter then either e-mail me or include it in a review but be sure to put spaces between every part.**

**Wonapalei****: Here's the 'ferret incident' lol so you get your answer.**

**Now, I wish to thank: Jo Jo the Rabid Bunnie, EmeraldDragon, carol, Melissa, beybladejade, lisa, BitchOfDarkness, Danielle, Anon, DevilsGrip, PirateDucky, Sylvanus, 1SalazarMalfoy, Merideth, soultaker, Mel, george16, Sabrina, thistlethorne, Suzakugrly, Elisandra1, Andromeda Snape-Malfoy, ShaeLynn, Vande, ElizeB, Mon2, MareofEarth, Bellz, Altariel Eldalote, PineappleCube, Prophet of Set, Miaka Kennyuuki, cotytheleech, Shadowface, Maxwell, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, lil ari, Blu Talisman, Ivin Artemis Draconis, Virginia Riddle-Malfoy, SheWolfe7, HecateDeMort, Demon Baby, Andromeda's kitty, Sailor Black 666, Evil Enchantress, angelkitty77, and shina-schatten**

**I'm up to 289 reviews between the two sites hugs all and it's all thanks to you wonderful people who have given me reviews and told me what you think. I look forward to hearing what you think of what I did with this chapter. I had fun with this one and I hope it's rewarding :P**

Chapter 19

Classes the next day passed quickly. Draco and Harry had exactly the same classes, their elective, Ancient Runes (they had been taking that since third year), was that afternoon. Draco had gotten the Daily Prophet that morning and had recently gotten around to reading it. He wouldn't let Harry read what he was laughing at, telling him that he would have to wait and see. It was dinner time when Draco found his mark. Weasley and Granger were standing in line to get into the great hall. The two Slytherin made their way closer before Draco broke the silence.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Draco said loudly, trying to get his attention.

Even though he didn't know what Draco was going to do Harry put on the façade of knowing, "What?" Ron replied, turning to face them, he didn't look happy about Draco calling him.

"Your dad's in the paper." He said, holding up the paper, a wicked smile on his face. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Listen!" With that he began to read.

**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

It seems as thought the ministry of magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._ Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

Harry chuckled softly, "Imagine them not even getting his name right. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" He said mockingly. Every pair of ears was listening to Draco as he continued reading.

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer _Daily Prophet_ questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

Draco smiled as he finished reading, "And there's a picture!" He said, flipping the paper and holding it up for all to see, "A picture of your parents outside their house, if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Weasley looked angry, ok, maybe angry is an understatement, he looked totally enraged, "Stuff it Malfoy! You should be the one talking! Look at your mother!"

Draco scowled, "What about my mother?" He replied, "And if you say anything bad about her you will not be happy."

Weasley sneered, "The way she looked at the match, does she always look like she's disgusted or was it just because you were there."

Draco growled, "Don't you dare insult my mother." He hissed angrily.

Weasley stuck his nose in the air and turned his back, "Draco, no!" Harry said quickly as the blonde pulled out his wand, Harry grabbed his arm.

The blonde looked over at him, eyes narrowed, "He insulted my mother!"

Weasley was still shaking in anger, his back to them, "Come on." Harry said, pulling on his arm gently.

He sighed softly, turning his back to the red head. A loud bang echoed through the hall and Draco felt something fly past him, barely grazing the side of his face, leaving a shallow cut. His grey eyes narrowed angrily and he reached to pull out his wand when there was another bang.

The sound of someone shouting rang through the hall, "OH NO YOU DON'T, MISSY!"

Draco and Harry turned, Draco's wand was out. At their feet was a red weasel. Moody came walking down the stairs toward them, his wooden leg sounding against the floor. He looked at Draco, "Did he get you?" He growled, looking at him intently.

"Just slightly." He replied, running his finger over the thin cut.

"LEAVE IT!" He shouted again.

Granger was half bent over, reaching for the frightened looking weasel on the floor. He hobbled over to the weasel, who was shaking in a little ball on the floor.

"And they say Gryffindors are brave." Harry whispered to the blonde, causing him to snicker.

"Never attack someone with their back turned, that's a cowardly thing to do!" He said angrily to the weasel, pointing his want at it.

Suddenly the little red weasel began bouncing, flying into the air only to come crashing back down. Moody continued with his rant as he bounced the pathetic creature. The fun was interrupted when McGonagall came down the stairs with books in her arms.

"Professor Moody!" She said in shock, moving quickly over towards them.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Moody replied, continuing to fling the weasel into the air.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching the little bouncing creature.

"Teaching." He said calmly.

"Teach…Is that a student?" She asked, looking shocked, dropping the books.

He smiled, "Yep." Was all she got in reply.

"No!" She shouted, running over to them, her wand drawn. In a moment Weasley was back to normal, crumpled on the floor. He slowly got to his feet, a pained expression on his face, "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah, but I thought a good sharp shock…"

"We give detentions, or speak to the offender's Head of House."

"I'll do that then." He paused, "That would be you then, shall we go talk about what happened?" He questioned, glaring at Weasley.

The three of them left the hall, Granger looked after them worriedly. Harry smiled and chuckled softly, "That was fun." He said, looking over at the blonde. He cringed slightly, seeing the cut on his cheek, "Does it hurt?" He asked softly, concern rich in his eyes and voice, "I hate seeing your hurt. We should go get it looked at by the nurse."

He shook his head, "I'll fix it after dinner." He said, smiling, "Let's get something to eat." He said, pulling him into the great hall.

They took their seats and ate, talking happily back and forth about what had happened with Moody. Soon the entire hall knew and everyone was talking about it. The Gryffindors looked hurt, feeling as though they were being picked on. Granger ate quickly and left, not sticking around for anything. Harry wondered what she was doing, curious to know what was going on.

"I wonder what Granger is doing?" He whispered to the blonde, "Last night she didn't eat and tonight she's eating quickly and leaving. She's planning something."

"We'll keep at eye on the Mudblood. Shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"What if she finds out about my father and tells Dumbledore?"

Draco smiled, "He doesn't know that you know so we have the advantage. Have you read your book yet?" He shook his head, "Well get started, you need to know about it."

He sighed, "I'll read it tomorrow." He said, getting to his feet, "Now let's go get your face fixed, I hate seeing you cut."

The blonde nodded and got up as well, going with him. The two of them walked up to the hospital wing to get Draco's cheek fixed. It didn't take long for the fine cut to be healed, it didn't scar, both of them were happy about that. When they returned to their dorm Harry pulled out the book Lucius had given him while Draco changed and crawled into bed.

"Don't stay up too late." The blonde said, stretching and yawning, "We have class tomorrow."

"I know." He replied with a smile, changing for bed, "I'll likely fall asleep reading." He said, opening the large book and beginning to read.

**If you still want the bonus chapter and didn't get it I will mail it out to those who ask for it right before I post the next chapter. You have to actually say you want it in a review or e-mail or you won't get it because I'll assume that you either don't want it or already got it. Parts of this chapter came from the book, starting on page 202. The next chapter will be parts from the book Lucius gave Harry so you'll get a look at his history and family, might even get to find out who his mother is :P (if I can decide that for myself). Any ideas on that feel free to tell me. I'll be starting on the next chapter soon. I hope to have it done by the next couple days. This chapter was hard to write because I didn't want to turn Draco into a ferret. Well, I hope this turned out alright and I look forward to hearing what you think.**

**Kage**


	21. History

**I know this chapter is brutally short but there is a reason. I have problems writing history. :P So that's all you really get to know about his history for awhile, at least until you get to find out what happened on that fateful Halloween night. It will be awhile before that. Next chapter we have the arrival of the two schools and the Goblet of Fire will make its appearance. I won't be sending out the bonus chapter anymore, all of you who have gotten it or left your e-mail with the last part you're the last to get this bonus chapter. In later chapters there will be other bonus chapters offered so we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own!**

Chapter 20

'Thomas M. Riddle married Zaire T. Snape; in 1980 they had a single child Atani Dorian Riddle. Zaire had trouble conceiving so when they had Atani it was great cause for celebration. Atani was born on July 31, 1980. On that same night he disappeared and Zaire was found dead, killed with a Muggle weapon.'

Harry stopped reading for a moment. Looking blankly at the page. His mother was dead, had died on his birthday. It would have been different if she had died in childbirth but she hadn't, a Muggle killed her, at least that's how it appeared. Harry had a sinking suspicion that Dumbledore had something to do with it. There was one thing Harry was happy about with regards to that paragraph, he knew his real name now, not that anyone would be able to call him by it for awhile.

"Atani Dorian Riddle." He said softly to himself. He smiled, "I like the way it sounds." He smiled and flipped to the beginning of the book, he had started near the end because he was curious about more recent events. He glanced over at the sleeping blonde, smiling lovingly at him. Softly he whispered to him, "Love you Drac." He said, going back to the book, "I guess I should start at the beginning." He sighed, wasn't looking forward to it, "Maybe I can just pick out the important parts." Slowly he began to read again, deciding it might be better to just read the whole thing.

'Salazar Slytherin was a powerful wizard and one of the four founders of Hogwarts. After the founding Salazar and Godric Gryffindor, another founder, had an argument about who should and should not be admitted into the school. Salazar left, leaving behind his legacy in the House of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets. Only an heir can open the chamber and being that you're reading this you must be an heir. After leaving he married and subsequently had children. It is unknown what because of him or his heirs but it is known that at least one had children as the line still continues. The surnames of the founders have ceased to exist. Only being used in the names of the Hogwarts houses and demarking heirs of the lines. The Slytherin line has always been pure until it merged with the Muggle line, Riddle, and every member of the line has been in Slytherin. Not all have had the Parselmouth ability but it is an ability exclusive to the line. All members on the other hand have an affinity for snakes, are able to understand them to a certain degree even without the ability to speak Parseltongue. Being that snakes are usually associated with evil the line has been construed as such.'

He stopped reading, rubbing his eyes slightly, "Gods I'm tired." He said softly, looking at his sleeping partner, "I should just go to sleep with you." He yawned, "There's nothing else interesting. Well, except maybe about what happened…" He trailed off, flopping back on the pillows. His eyes closed and he soon found himself asleep, the book open on his tummy.

Draco awoke first the next day, stretching absently. He smiled when he saw Harry asleep, the book open over him. Gently he brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. It was getting long, silky soft. He smiled, brushing his fingers over his face, tracing his features.

"You deserve all the sleep you can get." He smiled, "I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen this year and I'm sure you'll like your surprise." He said softly, petting his hair lovingly.

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I love you. Now hit that little button and tell me what you think.**


	22. Father

**Alright, here's all there is for this chapter, I want to get to the summer and 5th year (which will be quite different from the book). This is the long awaited meeting between Voldemort and Atani (Harry). I'll get started on the next chapter soon. I'm sorry for the delay but I've been playing EQ2. If you want to know what's going on and get little snippets of this story go read my LJ. The link is on my author page. I really am sorry for the delay. I was trying to figure out if I wanted to go through the entire tournament or not. I decided not to because it happens just like it does in the book with very minor differences. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I've read and reread each one of them. They're my inspiration to keep going. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. I know it's a little short but if you want really long chapters you're going to have to wait for me to think them up and come up with the ideas. Sometimes ideas just flow and other times they don't. I have a lot of RL stress right now so please excuse the delay.**  
**Kage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! Understand?**

Chapter 21

There was a notice posted on the board one afternoon stating that the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving at 6 on the 30th, a week away. It also said they would be released from classes a half hour early. The day finally arrived and they found themselves outside waiting for the two schools to turn up. Harry and Draco were side by side, looking out over the courtyard and lake. Murmurs of how they were going to arrive echoed through the crowd. They certainly weren't expecting what they arrived in. The first to arrive was a large gilded carriage with a coat of arms on the side. It was pulled by elephant sized, winged, palominos with fiery red eyes. A woman as large as Hagrid stepped out. She was introduced as Madame Maxime. Her students looked rather cold, dressed in thin robes of fine silk. Durmstrang arrived next in a huge black ship that arose out of the lake. Their clothing was more suited to the weather, it seemed like they were used to colder weather, their cloaks were lined in thick fur. The students from Durmstrang sat with the Slytherins while the others sat at the Ravenclaw table. It was then that they were informed about how the champions would be chosen.

It wasn't until a few days later that the champions were picked. Viktor Krum was the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory. It was after they were chosen that something odd happened. A fourth name came out of the Goblet of Fire…Harry Potter. With that the champions were chosen and the trials would begin. Draco gave Harry his full support, as did the Slytherins, the other houses on the other hand resented him, not that it wasn't unusual of course but it was even worse. Harry didn't care; he only needed his house and their support. No one in the Serpent House asked how he got his name in when there had been an age line around it, not even Harry knew how his name got in.

The trials progressed until the final one. Cedric and Harry arrived at the end of the last one at the same time and both of them grabbed the trophy only to find themselves in a graveyard, surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry looked around quickly, not sure what to think or make of it. The trophy had been a port key, someone had wanted one of them here and Harry had a feeling that it was him.

Harry swallowed hard, he had seen Lucius dressed like this, hesitantly he spoke, "Lucius?" He questioned softly.

"It's alright Harry. We have a present for you." Lucius' voice came from one of the masked wizards.

Cedric looked panicked, his wand was out. Harry put his away; he knew Lucius would never harm him, "What kind of present?" He asked, maintaining his composure, inside he was excited, couldn't wait to see.

Lucius chuckled softly and looked at Cedric, "We'll have to see what my master desires to do with him, he wasn't meant to come with you Harry."

"He grabbed it at the same time I did, I couldn't really stop him." He said with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter Atani." A new voice said from behind him. He liked the way it sounded, sweet and low.

Harry turned quickly to see who was there. A wizard dressed in emerald green and black robes stood there. His pitch black hair fell around his shoulders and he looked at Harry with sharp green eyes. He immediately recognized him as an older version of the Tom Riddle he saw in the Chamber of Secrets. His eyes grew wide, it was his father. He stood there in shock, not able to completely register that his father was here and in one piece.

"Papa?" He asked softly, finally finding his voice.

The Dark Lord Voldemort smiled at him before doing something very un-dark lord like; he opened his arms to him as though to embrace him. Harry quickly made his way over, launching himself into his arms. Voldemort smiles and laughed, not a sinister evil laugh but one of happiness. The older wizard wrapped his arms around him tightly around him, holding him close and stroking his unruly black hair.

"I've missed you Atani." He smiled before pulling away and looking at Cedric, "Hmm, what to do with you?" He said, addressing Diggory, "You could certainly cause problems for my son and I."

"Y-Your son?" He asked, pointing his wand at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, Atani is my son." He said, stroking Harry's hair. Cedric shook his head and opened his mouth to utter a curse, "Crucio." He said before Diggory's lips had a chance to part.

He screamed, loud and long, falling to the ground and curling in on himself. He continued to scream until, with a flick of his wand, Voldemort released the spell. Harry stood beside him, watching with detached interest.

"Would you like to try Atani?"

He looked down at the writhing student, "No thank you papa, but what's to be done with him? He knows who I am."

The Dark Lord smiled, "He must die then." Cedric's eyes grew wide; it was obvious he didn't want to die.

Harry looked down at him for a moment and shrugged, "I've never really seen anyone die before."

Gently Voldemort brushed his fingers through his son's hair gently, "Then this shall be a first for you. Avada Kedavra." With a flash of green light Cedric Diggory was dead.

Curious, Harry walked over and looked down at him, "He still looks afraid but peaceful at the same time. It's interesting to say the least." He examined the body before him, "Death is fascinating, I mean, look at him, he's stuck, right at the moment he was struck with the spell. Pain and fear."

He smiled, "You're going to have to go back soon Atani. I'm sorry that we had to meet in a graveyard of all places. It's wonderful to see that Lucius has been taking good care of you. I will see you this summer, take the body back with you, I don't know what you should tell that fool Dumbledore, he is sure to ask questions."

Harry nodded, "I understand." He wrapped his arms tight around his father, "I'll see you this summer?

"Yes, of course you will." He returned his child's hug before letting him go, "Now grab the trophy and take the corpse with you."

The black haired boy nodded and took Cedric's arm before grabbing the trophy. They were whisked back to the maze. Harry thought up a story quickly, tears streamed down his cheeks, although they were tears of joy he made it seem as though he was devastated by seeing Cedric's death. He held the body tight against him, sobbing, putting on a wonderful show. Dumbledore and the other teachers were there, they had been looking for them. Harry looked up at them, tears leaving red tracks down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes, taking on a decidedly innocent look. Cedric's death didn't bother him in the least; he knew his secret and had to be disposed of before he could reveal that fact to Dumbledore or anyone else.

"He's back." Harry said softly, looking up at the old wizard. The twinkle was gone from the old fool's eyes, "Voldemort is back."


	23. Father and Son

Hasn't been too long between updates this time, has it? I've been playing EQ2 a lot. (I'm on the Lucan DLere server as Divtana if anyone plays :P) Anyway, thank you to all you wonderful people who have given me reviews. It makes me very happy to see so many people interested in this little fic. There's another note at the end with a question, please answer it, it'll be a big help.

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything remotely resembling Harry Potter.**

Chapter 22

When Atani and Draco got off the train that summer they were surprised to see who was waiting for them. Lucius was there but so was Voldemort. As they walked towards them someone grabbed Atani's arm and pulled him away. He let out a shout of surprise as he was pulled towards the muggle entrance. Voldemort went after him with Lucius close behind.

"Release him." He hissed, catching up quickly, his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

Atani struggled against the fat muggle, it was his 'uncle' again, obviously he didn't take the threats to heart. He puffed himself up, decidedly larger then the Dark Lord before him. Lucius stood behind his lord, looking at the muggle with distaste, Draco was beside him, worried about his companion. Atani continued to try to pull his arm away.

"Atani, be still." Voldemort ordered calmly before focusing on the muggle, "As for you…" He trailed off, pulling out his wand, "I, unlike others, have no problem killing a filthy muggle like you." His voice was a low hiss, almost snakelike, "Now release my son."

Dursley scowled, "Your son? This is my nephew, Harry Potter." He jerked on his arm and Atani whimpered.

Voldemort did not look pleased, his eyes narrowed to slits. He raised his wand, "Imperio." He said with a wicked smile, his voice was soft, barely a hiss, but it was enough, no one heard him speak except for Lucius, "Now then, release my son." His voice was soft, barely audible; he didn't want to attract attention. Atani's arm was released and he quickly went over to his father and stood behind him, glaring at the muggle, "You will not come after us again, obliviate." No one seemed to notice the exchange that went on.

When Atani had told Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic that Voldemort was back the minister didn't believe him, in fact, he was blamed for Cedric's death. Since there was no evidence he couldn't pursue that avenue. Dumbledore on the other hand did believe him. He seemed to realize Atani was leaving something out though and he certainly couldn't have that. He had put on a wonderful show, crying and getting angry that they wouldn't believe him. Now he was happy, he was with his father and his fiancé, he hoped it would be a good summer. The four of them went to Malfoy Manor where they would be staying for the summer. Atani and Voldemort spent part of each day talking. Atani listened to stories of what happened, about his mother, and about Dumbledore's manipulations. Atani told him about the previous school years. He apologized for second year, when he destroyed the diary. It wasn't until two weeks had passed that something not completely unexpected happened. Dumbledore showed up at the manor with Professors Snape and McGonagall. Atani was the one who answered the door, when he saw them he turned on his heels and walked inside, looking for his father leaving the three professors standing there dumbstruck.

"What business do you have here?" Lucius asked, walking to the door.

"Harry will be staying at Hogwarts this summer." Dumbledore said calmly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

"The safest place for him is at Hogwarts. Especially if what he said about Voldemort is correct, surely you understand." It almost sounded like he was mocking him. Lucius scowled in response, "I would like to speak with him, it is for his own good after all."

Lucius turned on his heels and walked inside, cloak flowing around him as he walked, "My lord." He said, walking over to Atani and Voldemort, "That fool Dumbledore is here, he desires to take Atani to stay at Hogwarts for the summer."

Atani jumped up angrily, "No! I won't go!"

"Atani, calm yourself." The Dark Lord's voice was calm and collected. He sat down with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, "Lucius, inform the fool that Atani does not desire to leave his friend and is perfectly safe here." He looked at the boy, "Atani, you will go with him and confirm what he says."

Atani got up and went with the blonde, "Albus, Harry has no desire to go anywhere, he is perfectly safe here, I can guarantee that."

Dumbledore looked over at him, "Is this true, do you really want to stay here?" He asked, sounding like Atani was being controlled.

"I don't want to go anywhere, my best friend is here, and I've been safe for all the previous years." Atani stated calmly, "I don't want to leave and there's no way I'm going to go with you. I'll see you September first." He said with a wave before walking back into the house before Dumbledore or the other two professors could respond.

McGonagall looked shocked by his flippant response and the way he just up and left. Snape was smirking inwardly at the boy's actions, "There are three grown wizards here, he will be perfectly safe. Now excuse me, I have things I need to attend to." Lucius said, walking back inside.

Atani sat down with his father, looking decidedly unhappy, "I can't believe him! Why the hell does he want me to go?"

"Atani, calm down. He wants you somewhere he can keep an eye on you and control you. He sees you as the only one who can defeat me. He wants to use you as a weapon against me."

He sighed, "What are we going to do this summer?" He asked, relaxing into the couch he was sitting on.

"I need to speak with my followers and dole out punishment for those who have gone against me and forgotten me." He paused, "You must remember Atani, I am the Dark Lord. I have things I need to do."

"I know." He sighed, "I'm just happy to have you back. To know that I have a father." He smiled, "I'm happy for once in my life. I was happy when I found out about the wizarding world, I was even happier to find a friend, and then when I found out I had a father that was still alive…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, "Since the first time I held you in my arms I knew you would make me do things that don't fit with the normal view of a Dark Lord. No one would expect to see one holding and hugging a child." He chuckled, pulling him into his lap and playing with his hair, "I'm very proud of you Atani and I wouldn't want anyone else as my son. Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Papa? How did she die?" He asked, laying his head on his shoulder, he wanted to be a child for a change; he wanted to be held and comforted by his father.

Gently he stroked his hair, "Soon after you were born I had to go deal with a few problems. Dumbledore took that as his cue to find your mother and you. Since magic is traceable, well, can be, he decided to use a gun. He threatened your mother, demanded that she give you up. She refused and he killed her. He took you and gave you to the Potters. He made me believe that you were their son and that you were the key to my defeat. Since I couldn't have that I went after them. I killed Lily and James Potter. When I went to kill you I learned that it was you. I pulled the curse back, destroying myself and giving you that scar." He stroked his hair soothingly as he spoke; playing with the long black strands tenderly, "Dumbledore will pay for what he did. I always wanted to be a father, to have things be different for you then they were for me, Dumbledore ruined that."

Atani sighed, "I'm just happy to have you now." He closed his eyes, content with being held by his father, something he had never had before.

"I want to take you shopping, make up for all those birthdays I've missed."

The boy's eyes brightened, "Where are we going to go?" He would have been bouncing like a small child if he hadn't been in his father's lap.

"Diagon and Knockturn Alley, the best places to get what you need or want." He nodded, "Go get ready and we'll go." He said, letting him get up. He bounced up and ran upstairs to change. Voldemort chuckled softly as he watched him go, "You've done well Lucius." He said, knowing the blonde was nearby and could hear him, "I'm pleased that Draco found him and that you have taken care of him. I would be most disappointed if someone hadn't, even more so if Dumbledore had gotten his hooks into him."

"He almost did my lord." Lucius said from where he was standing, "That oaf Hagrid is the one who took him to Diagon Alley, not only that but when Draco found him he was sitting with a Weasley."

His eyes narrowed, "It's good that Draco came along then. We shall have to wait and see what happens, he is a good boy, I don't think I have to worry about Dumbledore's manipulations unless he takes it upon himself to use memory charms on him. I wouldn't put it past him. We must be careful, when at school Draco will be with him at all times." He said, it was an order; he wouldn't let his son be alone with Dumbledore around, "Am I understood?"

"Yes my lord. I shall speak with Draco about it. I'm sure he won't have any complaints." He paused, "Is there anything you need me to do today my lord?"

"No Lucius, not that I can think of at this time. There will be a meeting tonight to cover some things and to discuss a few members lack of loyalty." He looked at Lucius, "You have atoned for your denial by taking care of my son but there are others…" He trailed off.

"Yes my lord, I apologize but I didn't want to leave my family."

"I know that Lucius, mind yourself." He snapped, "That's another reason why I will be lenient on you and the others this time but should it happen again I will be most displeased."

"Yes my lord." He said softly as Atani came bounding down the stairs dressed in his favorite robe, the one Draco had given him his first year. It still fit because it was made with magical cloth that changed with the wearer.

He smiled at his son, "Let's go."

They each grabbed a handful of powder from the fireplace mantle and with a shout of where they wanted to go they disappeared into the fireplace. They spent the day shopping, the dark lord buying everything his son desired. Robes and cloaks, the latest broom, candies, and an owl for post. Voldemort had taken a special ring out of his vault as well for Atani. As they shopped they didn't realize they were being watched, a pair of nearly black eyes watched them carefully as they laughed and talked with each other. They were happy, father and son, a family.

As they were leaving someone grabbed Atani, pulling him into an alley, the black haired boy screamed and thrashed, trying to get away. He sank his teeth into the hand covering his mouth, continuing to struggle. Copper tasting blood filled his mouth as he latched onto his captors flesh. Voldemort rushed into the alley, wand at the ready, pointing it at them.

"Release him!" His voice was a low hiss.

The man holding Atani laughed and brought his lips to his throat, kissing it, "No, I think not. I want this one."

Voldemort hissed, "He is my son and I am the Dark Lord Voldemort, release him now."

His black eyes widened for a moment and he quickly released him, pushing him forward, "I may listen well but others of my kind do not. He has power, we can sense it, and we want it. Keep a closer hold on your child Dark Lord or you may wake up to find him missing." With that he disappeared.

Atani stumbled into his father, clinging to his black robes, blood was on his face and droplets stained his robe. Tears of fear stained his face, he was petrified. Gently Voldemort held him, stroking his hair soothingly, "Shhh, it's alright, nothing's going to happen. Let's get home."

With a wave of his wand they disappeared. He didn't like to apparate with others but he wanted to get home as quickly as possible and didn't want anyone to see the blood on his son. They arrived at the manor and Voldemort immediately took him into one of the bathrooms. Gently he gathered up what blood he could on a rag. Carefully he began to clean his face and neck. When he was finished he brushed his hair out of his face gently before wrapping him in his arms, holding him close. Softly Atani began to cry, sobbing into the soft fabric of his father's robe.

"No one is going to hurt you." He stroked his hair gently, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Atani nodded, "I know papa, I just need to cry, I-I haven't cried for a long time."

"Alright." He said, holding him and stroking his hair, "Draco's going to get worried if we're gone for too long. Let me clean your robe so we don't worry him." He said, casting a cleaning charm on his robe.

After Atani regained his composure the two of them walked out of the bathroom. When they walked out into the main hall they saw Draco waiting for them, he smiled at Atani before nearly launching himself at him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, "Did you have fun shopping?"

"Of course Drac!" He smiled, acting as if nothing had happened, inside he felt a little odd; he'd talk to his father about it later.

Draco smiled, "Dinners almost done, let's get ready to eat." With that the two of them went upstairs to wash up.

Now then, here's the question. You noticed that Atani drank some of the person's blood and I think it's obvious what said person is. So should Atani become one or not or to what degree should he be one? Give me your opinion; I haven't decided either way, it would just be another spin on it.


	24. Family

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get through this little bit of family time and to show that Atani isn't really a crybaby as someone said he seemed like. :P After all, he just met his father, and is safe, I'd be a crybaby if I was in his place too. I've decided not to make Atani a vampire but since a lot of people want him to be I'll work on a offshoot where he does become one, don't expect it too soon though, I've been doing other things besides writing as of late. Hopefully after Yule/Christmas/whatever else you celebrate I'll have more time to write. If you're reading this on look at the one on if all the chapters are wonky, I know it's just fine there. The link is in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't even think I do.**

Chapter 23

Atani woke up bright and early, he felt better after last night. He stretched as he crawled out of bed, arching his back with his arms above his head. The sun filtered in through the curtains leaving bright streaks on the floor and over his bed. His fingers went through his hair, raking it out of his face. Draco was still asleep beside him, sprawled out under the warm blankets. The black haired teen smiled and brushed his hair out of his face, looking down at him lovingly.

"You're very handsome Drac." His voice was a soft whisper. Gently he kissed his forehead, "Sweet dreams." He smiled and crawled out of bed, stretching again.

After throwing on a robe he silently padded out of the room and downstairs. His father, Lucius, and Sirius were already up and dressed. The three male adults were sitting at the table; Lucius was drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Sirius was eating a rather large breakfast and his father was drinking tea while looking out the large window at the extensive gardens.

Atani smiled and sat down at the table, "Morning!" He said happily, pouring himself some tea and adding copious amounts of sugar and honey.

Lucius jumped slightly, he had been so involved in his paper that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him. Voldemort chuckled softly and Sirius burst into laughter. Atani smiled, he was in an exceptional mood.

"Good morning Atani, how did you sleep?" Voldemort asked, sipping at his tea.

"I had a nightmare but other then that it was great!"

He raised an eyebrow, "And what was your nightmare about?" He questioned as Atani took a drink of his tea.

"I don't remember all of it but that man was there, the one that grabbed me…" He started but was interrupted by Sirius.

"What man? Who grabbed you?" His eyes were narrowed angrily.

Atani looked over at him, "It's ok, nothing happened." He said quickly.

Sirius did not look happy about the prospect of anything happening to the teen. Lucius didn't look pleased either. Both of them looked at Atani, waiting for an explanation, then they looked at his father.

"Well, we're waiting. We want to know what happened and we want to know now."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Are you making demands of me?"

"We're worried about him, he is our godson after all and we want to know what happened."

"A vampire tried to sink his teeth in, there are you happy now?" Atani snapped, he had been so happy this morning then this had come up. Angrily he got up and stormed out. He hadn't wanted to tell them, to worry them, "Damn it." He growled, walking out into the garden.

"Atani, get back here." His father said from the door. When he didn't respond he went after him, walking over to where he was sitting on a fountain edge, "Atani Dorian Riddle, you answer me when I talk to you."

His black hair fell into his face, "I hate it when people worry. Nothing happened!" He shouted.

"I know Atani, I know that, but those two will worry and worry and keep asking about it until you tell them. They're stubborn asses." Atani laughed at his choice of words, "You know that I won't let anything happen to you and no vampire, werewolf, or any other creature will get a hold of you."

He nodded, "I know papa. I'm just frustrated." He growled, "No one needs to worry about me. I'm fine. As long as Dumbledore stays away from me and leaves me alone I'll be fine."

"I know. We'll deal with things as they come along. Now then, why don't we go back inside, you still need to eat breakfast."

"No, you go ahead; I'm going to stay outside for awhile." He said, running his fingers through the water.

A sigh escaped his lips, "Alright Atani, but don't starve yourself." He said, going inside.

He just sat by the fountain, playing with the water. It danced over his fingers; the icy water shimmered in the morning light. Thoughts of everything and nothing raced through his mind, events of the previous years, all that had happened since he had found out he was a wizard. It made him wonder what was to come, if his 'relatives' or Dumbledore would try to take him away again. He hoped they wouldn't, hoped they would just leave him alone. For once in his life he was happy, he had his father, he had his fiancé, and he had two over protective godfathers. Atani knew that something had to go wrong, it seemed like every time he became happy or content something went wrong.


	25. Manipulation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as always.**

**Just a quick note, all the chapters on have**** been repaired although I had to delete the entire story to do it, thus losing all my wonderful reviews :(. I did save them though, copied them so I do have them. I could never get rid of them. I look forward to hearing what you think and I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. I keep my Livejournal updated with parts of the coming chapter so if you want to you can go there to read the beginning of the next part. I'll get started on the next chapter soon. Anyway, here's the story.**

Chapter 24

Summer was almost at an end and it was soon time for school to begin again. Atani and Draco were more then ready to go back and see what would happen during the coming year. Voldemort had explained to Atani that he was going to send him 'visions' that he was to tell Dumbledore about. He wanted to get his son on his good side so that perhaps they could find out what the light was planning before they could act. The dark lord wasn't stupid, he knew that there was a spy in his midst as well but he didn't know who, that was also Atani's job, to find out who the spy was. He had gotten stronger over the summer, physically and emotionally. Sirius had also changed over the summer. He vowed to take care of and watch over Atani no matter what the cost; he had even gone so far as to agree to follow Voldemort. He was going to spy for him, keep an eye on Atani and help him with Dumbledore. Sirius didn't take the dark mark, knew that they would find it if he had it and then he would be back in Azkaban.

The two boys were packed and ready to go. Some people may find it odd that two teenagers were looking forward to going to school but vacation gets boring after awhile and they couldn't wait. Draco had been made a prefect that year as well, much to his father's delight.

Sirius took them to the train by himself that year, he was going to be at Hogwarts that year, Dumbledore had asked him to come and stay for the school year. Sirius had expressed his desire to stay near Atani so he could keep an eye on him, Dumbledore agreed. He saw Sirius as a means of control, Voldemort was sure of that, he was sure that he would continue to attempt to control Atani.

"Now, remember, if anything happens you are to come see me the minute it occurs." Sirius said as they got on the train.

"I know, I know. I remember and I won't forget." Atani said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius thumped his nose playfully, "Don't be a brat Harry."

He was about to tell him that his name wasn't Harry but he bit his tongue, remembering that 'Harry' was the name he had no choice but to go by until later. He hoped it would be soon, he hoped he could reveal himself as Voldemort's son and heir. He loved his father, didn't want to hide their relationship. The two Riddle's got along very well, were truly father and son. Of course they had their moments, what family didn't, but what mattered was that they were family and they were together.

"Who? Me?" He half smiled and turned around, walking into the compartment that Draco and him were sharing.

Sirius shook his head, watching him disappear in a flourish of black robes, "You are a brat Atani." Draco said with a laugh as he walked in.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not, I'm just me."

"Well, being you is being a brat." He replied.

Atani raised an eyebrow, "Alright, whatever you say." He said, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, do you have any idea what kind of things my father's going to be sending my way? He never told me, just that I wouldn't really like it and that I had to tell Dumbledore." He paused, "Asshole." He mumbled under his breath, referring to Dumbledore.

"No idea but whatever it is I hope it doesn't scare you, I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night from you screaming or something."

"Ha, ha, very funny." He hit him on the arm playfully, "I'm not a wuss."

"Could have fooled me these past few years."

He rolled his eyes, "I was mentally scarred, what do you expect? After what those Muggles did to me, you should be happy I've recovered as well as I have. Papa spent a lot of his time helping me with this."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry for mentioning it." He said, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Atani smiled, "Alright, I forgive you."

"Good."

The rest of the train ride was in relative silence. Draco had a prefect meeting to go to at one point and Veneficus hissed every now and then, making his presence known. He had been being rather lazy as of late, just expecting to be feed and then running off on his merry way. He enjoyed his alone time but he always came back and curled up with Atani at night, preferring his body heat to anything else. The opening feast went off without a hitch; the hat had a new song, as always. After dinner Snape stopped Atani on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore desires to have a word with you." Atani blinked slightly, surprised but it wasn't unexpected.

There was something off about Snape, he wasn't sure what to think but he did know he would have to be watched carefully, "Alright." He said, going with him to the headmaster's office.

They walked in to find the headmaster at his desk, his phoenix sitting on a perch beside it. He smiled at Atani as they walked in, a warm, welcoming smile. Something had to be up for him to look like that.

"Yes professor?" Atani questioned, choosing not to sit.

"Lemon drop?" He asked, offering him a dish of little candies.

"No thank you, sir. I was curious as to know why you wanted to see me." He said calmly.

He smiled again, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened this summer."

"Oh, well, nothing unusual happened if that's what you mean." He shrugged, "It was summer, I had fun."

He was silent for a moment, "Did Lucius do anything suspicious? He is known for being a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. That's why I wanted to bring you to Hogwarts for the summer. I feel it would be safer here."

Atani looked at him for a moment, deep in thought, "I understand your concern but really, I'm fine. Lucius takes good care of me and Sirius is there too."

"Alright Harry, I just want you to be safe. I don't want any of my students to be in danger."

Atani inwardly snorted at his words, he had been put into danger plenty of times over the past four years and had faced it relatively alone, "Is there anything else sir?" He asked, "I'm really tired after the feast and the train ride, I'd like to go to my dorm and get some sleep."

"That's the other reason I called you here. It has been decided that you're going to be staying in the Gryffindor dorms this year."

His eyes grew wide, "What? Why? All my friends are in Slytherin! I'm not going to be staying with any Gryffindor!" He shouted, he was beyond angry, he was enraged, "I will not stay there!" He slammed his hand down on the desk. He had been taught to control his emotions but he had enough, he would not just sit by and let this happen.

Snape, who was still standing in the office, looked dumbfounded at this display. He was surprised at Atani's outburst, "Professor Dumbledore, perhaps this isn't the best idea…" He started but stopped, knowing that the headmaster wouldn't take no for an answer on this matter.

"Calm yourself Harry, no reason to get so worked up. Think of it as a change of scenery."

He shook his head, "No. I'm going to owl Lucius; we'll see what he says about this." He said, turning on his heels to go.

"Your things are already in Gryffindor tower; Minerva will show you the way. She's waiting outside to take you." Dumbledore said calmly.

Atani took a deep, calming breath, "We shall see about this…sir…" He said, his voice calm and cool, dangerous sounding.

He walked out, looking at McGonagall, "Come along Mr. Potter, I'll show you to the dorms." She said, talking him through the halls to the tower, she didn't look too happy about having a Slytherin in her tower.

Atani held his head high as he walked, he wasn't about to lower himself to the level of a Gryffindor, even if he had to go to their dorm. He spent the entire walk in silence, refusing to speak with McGonagall even though she tried to talk with him a few times. The moment she took him into the common room he knew he should have just gone down to the Slytherin dorms. His black, silver, and green robes clashed with the red and gold of the room. Not only that but every person in the common room gave him dirty looks. He sneered at them, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Mr. Potter will be staying with us for awhile; I want all of you to make him feel welcome." She said, looking around the room. She looked at Atani, "The dorm is up those stairs, you'll find your trunk at the foot of your bed." She said before walking out.

Atani looked around, "Well then. Let's lay down a few ground rules, the first and most important of which is, leave me alone." His voice was cool, calm and had an air of authority about it, "And now I'm going to write a letter, if anyone disturbs me they'll be hexed into the middle of next week." With that he walked up the stairs to the door.

The moment he stepped inside he let out a snort of disgust. They didn't have their own rooms, had to share one big room instead of two to one like the Slytherin's had. Pulling out parchment and quill he began to compose his letter to Lucius, Veneficus looped loosely around his neck, watching him write. He rubbed the snake's head absently as he wrote, making sure to put every little detail of what happened in his letter. When it was finished he sealed it with black and emerald wax, the two colors swirling together.

_ Will you take this to Drac and have him send it for me? _ He asked the snake, hissing softly to it.

_ Yes. _He replied, taking it from him and slithering away, careful to make sure no one saw him.

He sighed, flopping back on the crimson and gold sheets, "Disgusting." He mumbled.

"We don't want you here Potter." Someone said from the door, "Get out."

"Well, I'm not left with much of a choice, I have to stay here. If I had my way I'd be back in the dungeons." He replied, eyes closed, not looking to see who was there, "Now, I suggest you cease speaking with me. Now I'm going to bed, if anyone wakes me up they won't be happy." He said, getting up and pulling on his night clothes before crawling into bed.

Soon after he was asleep he understood what his father meant about sending him things. Torture and blood, horrible images of death and destruction. He screamed, jolting awake. That certainly wasn't what he expected, he needed Drac, he needed the comfort he could give. He sat up, panting, body covered in a cold sweat. His head throbbed from the nightmare and it made him wonder if what he saw was true. If all those people really had just been tortured and killed. He shook his head, rubbing his temples. He had to do what his father said and speak with Dumbledore, he didn't want to but he didn't have much of a choice. Carefully he got out of bed and slipped on a black silk robe trimmed in green. Without a word he silently left the dorm, making his way toward the headmaster's office. It was after midnight and everyone was supposed to be asleep, they weren't. The headmaster and Snape were speaking in hushed tones in one of the corridors. Atani narrowed his eyes, deciding to listen to them, not wanting to be seen. He wanted to know what they were speaking of.

"I have no idea what Voldemort is planning." Snape said softly, "He seems more careful now and he's hiding something. I'll try to find out but I'm not sure I'll be able to."

Dumbledore nodded, "We need to help Harry see the light, he's pulling further and further away from us."

Atani inwardly snorted, he was never close to them to begin with, how could he pull further away? Snape nodded, "He's our only hope of defeating Voldemort." The headmaster nodded, "I don't think making him stay in Gryffindor tower put you on his good side. It more then likely is making him resent you more."

"It's for the best. He'll come out better for it."

Atani now had a good idea of who the spy was, Snape. He would inform his father in his next letter. He decided it was time to make himself known, he walked around the corner, letting them hear and see him.

"Sir?" He questioned, rubbing his head, it still ached a bit.

The two adults ceased talking when they heard him, turning to face him, "Harry? What are you doing out of bed?" Dumbledore questioned.

"There's something you should know." He paused, trying to decide how exactly he wanted to word it, "It has to do with Voldemort. I had a nightmare; a lot of people were killed tonight by him. I don't know where but I do know that they were tortured before they were killed."

"Are you sure Harry?" Snape asked, looking at him intently.

"Of course I'm sure, if I wasn't do you think I'd be talking to you?" He snapped.

Dumbledore nodded, "It's alright Harry, why don't you go back to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning." He said calmly.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Fine." He said, turning on his heels and walking back the way he had come.


	26. Accusation

**Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed. hugs all You're great and I wouldn't be able to keep going without all of you. So, without further ado, here's the disclaimer. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever. Nothing I have written or will write in this story is purely mine, the idea may be but the rest is not. None of the characters are mine.**

Chapter 25

"Sirius!" Atani shouted, walking into his room. The black haired man was sprawled out on his bed, one leg dangling over the edge. He jolted awake with a grumble, "Sirius wake up, I need to talk to you."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, "Hmmm?" He questioned, yawning.

"You know what that fool did, don't you?" He growled, Sirius nodded, "I had a nightmare last night so I went and told him and he just brushed me off after I told him what father sent me!"

Sirius listened calmly, brushing his hair out of his face, "The minute I found out that Dumbledore was making you stay in Gryffindor tower I sent a letter to your father and Lucius, they should be taking care of it." Atani nodded, "Come here Atani, let me give you a hug." He said, opening his arms to him.

Atani walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck, letting him hug him, "I couldn't even see Drac after I had that nightmare, I didn't have any comfort." He paused, "I hate him, I hate that fool." He bit his lip for a moment, "And I know who the spy is."

Sirius blinked, "Have you told your father yet?" He asked, stroking his hair.

Atani shook his head, "I just found out last night. I overheard Snape and Dumbledore talking, they didn't know I was there. He's trying to find out what father is planning."

"I'll tell him what you've told me, Dumbledore is monitoring your mail."

He nodded, "I know, that's why I had Veneficus take my letter to Drac so he could mail it."

Sirius smiled, "That's good. I'll send a letter tonight telling them what you've told me. Hopefully this whole thing will be straightened out soon."

Atani sighed and nodded, "Thanks, I'm going to go get some dinner, you should too. Hopefully he doesn't try to make me sit at the Gryffindor table like he did this morning." He said before turning around and walking out.

Sirius watched him go, shaking his head. He was not happy about the way Atani was being treated and wondered what Atani would do if he was pushed far enough. The boy was obviously not happy with what was going on and he was afraid what would happen if the Dark Lord's son snapped.

Atani tied his long hair back as he made his way to the great hall. He wanted to see Draco and he wanted to see him now. He was afraid of himself, of what he would do to Dumbledore the next time he tried to make him do anything he didn't want to. He froze as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Why so tense?" Draco's voice asked softly in his ear.

He immediately relaxed, leaning back against him, "God I've missed you."

He laughed softly, kissing his shoulder, "It's only been a night." He paused, "I missed you too." He let him go, turning him around so they were face to face, "You didn't sleep well last night, you've got bags under your eyes." He stated, brushing his hands over his face.

"Had a nightmare."

He nodded, "The password is serpentis savium. If you have another one you had better come see me. Hell, the minute it's lights out take your cloak and come down. Hopefully they won't notice if you're gone."

Atani nodded, "Alright Drac, I will. I promise. Hopefully it won't be long before Lucius gets this straightened out."

The two boys walked to the great hall and immediately took a seat at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore gave Atani an odd look, one that told him to go sit at the Gryffindor table. When Atani didn't comply he looked away, there was something in his eyes that said he was afraid to say anything to him in front of the whole school. As they were eating an owl flew in through the window and landed in front of Dumbledore, every last pair of eyes was on him as he took the letter from the pitch black creature. His eyes lost their twinkle for a moment as he looked at the seal and he quickly got to his feet, walking out of the great hall without another word.

"Wow, I wonder who's seal that was."

Draco chuckled, "With our luck it'll be your father's."

Atani smiled, "I hope it is. That did look like an owl he would use."

A few minutes later Sirius came over to the table, a smile on his face, "Guess who the letter was from." He said softly to the two boys.

"My father?" Atani asked with a laugh, not really expecting it but something in him saying the answer was right.

He pouted, "How did you know?" Atani shrugged, "Anyway, I have no idea what's in the letter but Dumbledore looked scared when he went up to his office. I wonder what was written."

"This is going to be great. I can't wait to find out what he wrote." Atani looked ecstatic at the prospect of his father's letter. He really wanted to go home, he missed him already, but he had Draco so he was happy, "I can't wait to see him over Christmas!"

Draco laughed, "Want to go home already?"

He looked at him sheepishly, "A little."

"Yeah, but then you'll want to come back here after awhile, just to break the monotony."

He smiled, "You're probably right." He paused then, "What if whatever's in that letter gets me expelled, or worse?" He looked a bit panicked at the thought.

"Breath Atani, breath." Draco said, petting his hair soothingly. The black haired boy took a deep breath, calming himself, "You know your father wouldn't do that to you."

He sighed, "I know."

"Good, now finish your dinner." He said, going back to eating.

Atani smiled slightly and finished eating, "I can't go back there." He said softly, "I can't go back into that tower."

"You know the password?" He asked before taking the last bite of his food.

"Yes."

He smiled, "Alright then, let's get your stuff and we'll move you back where you belong."

The two boys smiled and got up, Sirius went with them, smiling, "I'll help." He said happily, he had a lot of energy after his nap.

The three of them began to make their way through the halls towards Gryffindor tower. As long as they had the password the portrait had to let them in. As they walked upstairs Dumbledore came rushing down the hall, only to stop right in front of them. He looked upset, the twinkle still gone from his eyes. He didn't speak for a moment, standing there silent before them; the letter he had received was clutched in a shaking hand. Atani raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong professor?" He questioned, mock concern in his voice. He didn't care what Dumbledore thought of him right then.

As the older wizard looked at Atani there was what almost looked like a spark of fear in his eyes. Sirius blinked as Dumbledore stared at Atani, his blue eyes not leaving the young man.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of them." Atani said calmly before Dumbledore had a chance to speak.

"You're not Harry Potter, you're an impostor!" He accused, causing Atani to burst into laughter. Sirius and Draco looked at him then at Dumbledore, waiting for one of them to speak. It was Dumbledore who spoke first, "Where is he? Where's Harry?"

"Are you going senile sir? I'm the same person I was last year and the year before that and the year before that. What would I do with myself?"

"You aren't! This letter proves it!" He said, holding out the letter.

Atani raised an eyebrow, "Oh? It does? How so?" He questioned, "How does a letter prove who I am and who I am not?"

"It's from Voldemort; he said that you will join him. Harry Potter would never join the man who killed his parents."

Atani snorted, "You don't know me…sir. I'm going to get my things then go to the Slytherin dorms. Don't you dare try to move me to another house again. You have no idea the kind of threats I was given during my stay here. If I have another nightmare I'll tell you, even though you didn't seem that interested in the last one. Other then that leave me alone. You don't know me, you never have and you never will so don't pretend that you do." He paused and smiled, "There is a point where you push things too far, you're dangerously close, see to it that you don't cross that line." He said before continuing to walk, leaving a dumbfounded Dumbledore standing there clutching the letter.

"I wonder what was really in that letter." Draco said as they walked.

"I'll see about finding out." Sirius replied, "Hopefully he won't burn it before I can find out. You boys go take care of Atani's stuff and I'll see about the letter." He said before walking away.

Atani and Draco made their way into the tower, stepping inside the gold and scarlet common room, "Disgusting!" The blonde exclaimed the moment they were within.

"My sentiments exactly, wait until you see their dorm." He said, leading him upstairs.

A sound of disgust came from Draco when he saw the large room, "How can they live like this? I have enough trouble with just you." He teased.

"Hey!" Atani exclaimed, punching his arm lightly, "That wasn't very nice, I can't be that bad!"

He wrapped his arms around him, "You're not, let's get your stuff and go. I can't stand these colors anymore." Atani nodded in agreement and the two of them gathered up his trunk to take it down to the dungeons, "God, what do you have in this thing?" He laughed, grabbing one side of the trunk.

"Same thing you have in yours unless father left me something. I haven't gotten a chance to look." He said as they took the trunk down the stairs leading back to the common room, "I'll look later tonight, I want to know what in that letter."

They made it out of Gryffindor tower without any harassment and down into the dungeons. Sirius was waiting for them outside the door to the common room, holding the letter in his hand. Atani smiled as Draco said the password. Sirius followed them in, looking excited about getting a hold of the letter. Once they had Atani's trunk back where it belonged the three of them sat down on Draco's bed and Sirius began to read the letter he had taken from Dumbledore.

**You'll get to find out what's in the letter next chapter, well, at least most of it. Next chapter will be a short one; it's mainly just going to be the letter and maybe a sweet scene with Draco and Atani. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I need to work on a few of my other pieces though but right now this one is my priority. Anyway, click that little button and tell me what you think.**


	27. Letters

**I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long for this update, I've been sick and haven't really had the will to write. I have to figure out what's going to happen next but you'll find out what happens when the next chapter goes up. This year is not going to really follow the book much so I have to plan out more what I want to happen. A few things will happen here that happened in the book but you'll just have to wait and see what those are. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, I read each and every one of the reviews I get. I realize this chapter is a little short but that's the way it has to be.**

Chapter 26

Dumbledore,

I am allowing you to keep a hold of a very, very special gift. You know exactly what I speak of. Within the walls of your school is my own and he will join me when the time is right. He may not know of his heritage now but mark my words he shall. He's a very intelligent boy, especially for managing to escape me. I'm pleased with his instruction so far and look forward to seeing what he'll do next, what he's capable of.

Should you fail to keep him safe I will see to it that you suffer greatly for my loss. He may be intelligent but he is still young. I will hold you personally responsible for any harm that comes to him. There are people watching you for me, if I find that you have pulled another stunt like the one you did when he arrived, putting him in Gryffindor tower, then I shall send you a little gift. What it will be you'll just have to wait and see.

On another note, I want him returned to his proper dormitory without delay. I shall be keeping in contact with my people. Watch yourself Dumbledore; you do not want to be on the wrong side of my wrath. You of all people should know what happens when I become upset. If you desire to tell him what you know no harm will come to you or anyone else. He has the right to know all sides of the story. I wish you luck Dumbledore, you're going to need it considering from my understanding you have continually pushed him away.

If something happens you shall hear from me again,

Lord Voldemort

Atani was leaning against Draco as Sirius read. The blonde's fingers were threading themselves gently through his ebony locks, petting and touching the strands lovingly. Atani sighed, half closing his eyes in thought. He wasn't sure what to think of what his father wrote.

"Wow." Draco said softly after a moment of silence.

Atani nodded, "Well, as long as I play as though I don't know he's my father I'll be fine and I can still play him for a fool."

"Let's see what's in your trunk now." Draco said with a smile, changing the subject.

He smiled and nodded, crawling off the bed and slinking over to the foot of his bed. Popping open his trunk he looked inside, sifting through the various cloaks and robes within. He blinked as he saw a package at the bottom of his trunk. Carefully he took it out, holding it in his hands. A letter was sitting on top of it with his name on it in flowing green script.

"Open it!" Sirius said excitedly.

Atani laughed, "Give me a minute! I need to read the letter first." He said, carefully breaking his father's seal and pulling out the letter within.

Atani,

Well, I see you found your present. I was hoping you would but then again I was hoping you wouldn't until this mess is settled and everyone knows who you are. Within the package is your birthright, I ask that you hold off on wearing it until you are home or until it is known that you are my son and heir.

I hope you have a good year at school and I will see you over Christmas. Your OWLs are this year and I expect you to score high. I know that you will do well, you have had plenty of instruction, but I still want you to study. Keep me updated on how things are going and what's going on.

With love,

Your Father

Atani smiled as he folded the letter back up and tucked it away, "Well, what did it say?" Draco asked with a smile.

He smiled, "That's for me to know." He said, carefully opening the package.

Inside there was an ornate box, their family crest was carefully carved into the lid. Gently he ran his fingers over the top, he was going to take his time opening it. Slowly he opened the lid. Inside was a robe of green velvet, silken silver snakes adorned the sleeves and edges. It was old, that was obvious, but very well taken care of. It was open in the front with silver ties hanging loosely down. Hesitantly he ran his fingers over it, touching it reverently. A ring of silver sat in the center of the robe, carefully he picked it up, examining it carefully. Small snakes were carved into the silver and their family crest was in the center. Slowly he slid it onto his left middle finger. Immediately it formed to his finger, he blinked at it, and showed Draco.

"It's your family ring." He said with a smile, "I haven't gotten mine yet. You won't be able to remove it until you have an heir to give it to."

"It kind of matches my necklace." He smiled, "I'd put the robe on but I think I'm going to wait on that. Wouldn't be good for everyone to see me covered in snakes." He laughed.

Draco smiled, "I agree with that one." He said, kissing him softly, "Snake prince." He said against his lips, kissing him again, "My snake prince."

Sirius made a coughing sound from behind them, "I think this is my cue to leave." He said, getting up, "Be careful." He said cryptically before walking out.

"You think he was talking about sex?" Atani asked, their lips still close together.

Draco smiled, "I think he was."

Atani pulled back, smiling, "Give me another kiss and then let's get some sleep, it's getting late."

The blonde pulled him close, pressing their lips together sweetly; his fingers ran gently through his hair as they kissed. When he pulled back both of them were panting for breath. Draco licked his lips and purred, "You taste good." He said, taking off his robe and crawling into bed, "Come on, I miss holding you while I sleep." He said, pulling back one side of the blankets for him to crawl in.

Atani pulled his robe off and jumped in bed, snuggling against him, "You're so warm, I hated not having this in that tower."

"I hated not having you in my arms while you were there. I'm glad to have you back love." He held him close, petting his hair gently, "Let's sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Atani snuggled close and closed his eyes, "Night Drac." He said with a yawn before falling asleep.


	28. Snake

**I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter and its shortness; I was way too focused on getting level 50 in Everquest 2. (Which I did get on April 4th). I pounded this chapter out as quick as I could 'cause I felt horrible about not updating for awhile. Anyway, tell me what you think. The next few chapters are going to be more fast paced, I have an idea and it will affect Atani's life greatly. Remember, this section isn't following the book and what little of it does (like in this chapter) is tweaked with. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think and hopefully the next one will be longer. I would like to get a chapter or two done on some of my other stories as well though. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day.**

Chapter 27

All was quite except for the sudden scream that came from Atani's lips. Draco was jolted awake by the sound of his cries. He quickly wrapped his arms around him, shaking him lightly to wake him. A worried look crossed his features as he saw the tears streaming down his partner's face. Gently he brushed them away, holding him close.

"Wake up baby." He whispered, petting his hair and face.

He awoke and immediately clung to him, gripping at his shoulders and burying his face in his chest. Softly he sobbed, shaking from the nightmare, "I don't have a problem with torture but that was way too far." He whispered, clinging to him tightly, "I have to ask papa to stop sending them." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Draco gently stroked his hair, "Go back to sleep Atani, I'll write a letter to father."

Atani nodded, clinging to him tightly and slowly falling back asleep even though he had no real desire to fall back into the realm of dreams. He dreamed again, this time he saw his father's snake sink her teeth into what looked like the weasel's father. Atani couldn't help but smile until he remembered that he was supposed to be playing the good boy. Slowly he crawled out of bed, sighing, he was going to have to tell Dumbledore about this one. Pulling on his robe he walked out to find the headmaster. The moment he stepped out the dorms he saw Snape walking down the hallway.

"Professor?" Atani called out after him, "I need to talk to you, now."

He stopped and faced him, "What is it Harry?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

He took a deep breath, "I believe that…Weasley's father is in danger, dying. I'm not sure where he is but he was bitten by a large snake. If you don't do something soon he'll die."

Snape blinked, looking at him for a moment before nodding, "Alright, go back to bed, I'll take care of it. I promise."

Atani nodded, "If you don't then I'll hold you responsible if I'm right and he dies." With that he walked back inside, crawling into bed with Draco and snuggling close, "Night love." He said softly.

The next day none of the Weasleys were in class. Either Snape had upheld his promise or he hadn't and Atani's dream had been true and the Weasley patriarch was now dead. As Draco and Atani were making their potion Snape came over to speak with them.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you after class." He said before looking at their potion, "Perfect so far, see to it that this level of skill you've been showing me continues." He said before walking away to yell at a pair of Gryffindors for making their potion wrong.

"You think it's about my dream last night?" He asked, adding in the final ingredient.

Draco continued to stir for a little bit longer, "More then likely, yes." After he spoke he bottled some of the green liquid and took it to Snape's desk.

Atani sighed, "Alright, I guess I have to wait for him now."

"Want me to stay?" When the black haired Slytherin nodded he smiled, "Alright."

As soon as the room cleared the two of them walked over to their Professor, "Sir?" Atani said softly, "What was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Your dream last night, it was true. Mr. Weasley is fine. He's recovering nicely. I just thought that you should know. Also, Professor Dumbledore would like you to come to him the moment you have another dream."

"Alright Professor, I do wonder why he didn't listen to me before when I told him about my dreams." He shrugged, "Oh well, let's go Drac, thank you Professor for telling me."

The rest of the day passed quickly and there was still no sign of the Weasel or the rest of his family. He wondered what they would say when they found out it was because of him that their father was still alive. He looked forward to their reactions and he was going to love lording it over them. That evening after supper he was called up to Dumbledore's office. Inside was the entire Weasley family, well, what of it he knew. Ron glared at him slightly causing Atani to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir, but what am I here for?" He asked, ignoring the red heads.

Dumbledore smiled and was about to speak when the Weasley matriarch spoke, "Thank you so much Harry for saving my husband." She immediately pulled him into a big hug.

Atani froze, he did not like this woman touching him, "Umm, you're welcome." He said, unsure of what to do. He really wanted to push her away but that wouldn't fit with the image he was trying to portray, "Could you let me go please?" She immediately let him go and straightened his robes for him, "Thank you." He paused, "Is there anything else or can I go get my assignments done?" He looked over at the Weasleys, "You don't have to thank me." He said before walking out, not waiting for an answer. Once he was safely out of the office he shuddered, "I need a bath." He said softly, quickly making his way down to the dungeons and his dorm.

The moment he was inside his room he began pulling off his robes. Draco blinked at him from his bed, wondering what he was doing. He put his quill down and watched him shed his clothes.

"What's wrong? Not that I'm complaining about the strip show."

Atani shuddered, "Weasleys." He shuddered again, "One of them hugged me." He quickly went into the bathroom and began to scrub himself clean.

Draco laughed, "So I take it the reason you were called up there was because of your dream?" He asked, walking in to the bathroom and sitting on the counter.

"Yes." He said, scrubbing away, trying to get himself nice and clean, "They wanted to thank me. The matriarch hugged me." He shuddered again.

He laughed again, harder this time, "I'm so sorry love. My poor Atani."

Atani sighed and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a fluffy green towel, "I feel better now."

Draco smiled and hopped off the counter, strolling over to him. Gently he kissed him purring, running his hands through his dripping hair. Atani's eyes closed in bliss and he pressed closer, returning the kiss happily. Draco smiled and pushed the towel away, tracing over his body.

"You're so beautiful Atani." He whispered before pulling back.

He blushed slightly, "Thanks Drac."

"Let's wait for this summer before we do anything else." He said, smiling at him and laying a light kiss on his lips before walking away.

"You brat!" He said, picking up his towel and wrapping it around his waist, "You're a tease too."

He smiled at him over his shoulder, "I know but you love me anyway." He said, going back to his quill and roll of parchment.

Atani shook his head and sat down, pulling out his assignments and getting to work, "Yeah, I do." He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder for a moment before getting to work.


	29. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and given me your support. Here's a longer chapter for you. I'm having an inner debate about skipping his training and going right for the war but I haven't decided yet. What do you think? I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**

Chapter 28

Atani and Draco were back home for Yule and both boys were more then happy to be home. Of course they knew that they would be forced to study for their OWLs while on break but they didn't care. Atani was going to have a nice long talk with his father though about the dreams. The moment he walked in the door his father pulled him into a big hug and stroked his hair.

"How're you Atani? It's good to have you back." He asked, stroking his hair out of his face.

"I need to talk to you alone." He replied, hugging him.

He nodded, "Alright, let's go talk." He said, walking to Lucius' study.

The moment they were inside and the door was closed Atani spoke, trying to remain calm, "Don't send me another dream!" He said, his voice a bit sharp, "I can't sleep, I can't focus, how am I supposed to get through my OWLs if I can't think straight! I'm sleep deprived!"

He sighed, "Atani, you know why I'm sending them. If you would like my plans to be bumped forward and you be taken out of school that can happen and the dreams can stop. It's up to you Atani, do you want to never set foot in Hogwarts again until we take it over or do you want to continue going to school? This is your choice. You know as well as I do that if the dreams stop he will know that you have spoken with me and that you know you are my son." He paused and stroked his hair out of his face, "You're old enough to make this decision, I want you to choose. If you decide to leave Hogwarts then you will be taught here and it won't be as easy as you've had it."

"What about Drac?"

"He will remain at Hogwarts, where else would he go?"

"I don't know…" He trialed off, "I just don't know if I'd be able to sleep without him."

He shook his head, chuckling softly, "It's up to you Atani." He said, brushing his hair out of his face, "You're an adult and can make your own choices."

"Let me think about it." He paused, "I'll give you my answer before break is over. Right now I just want to enjoy being with you and everyone else here." After he spoke he gave him a big hug, leaning his head on his shoulder.

It didn't feel like long before it was time for Atani to make his decision. He approached his father the night before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts, "I can't go back." He said softly, "I can't stand his manipulations and the nightmares anymore."

Voldemort nodded, "Alright, then this is what's going to happen. You're going to go back. Two days from now you will be returning but do not make it seem as though it is of your own volition. You are going to be kidnapped."

Atani blinked but nodded in understanding, "Alright. Who's going to be kidnapping me?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He said with a smile.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Alright papa."

"Draco will bring your trunk back this summer."

Atani nodded and went to go curl up with Draco and sleep. He was looking forward to seeing what would happen and would be certain to put up a fight when they came for him. He wasn't about to go quietly and he wouldn't make their job easy but he was sure that they would manage to get him out of the school.

Two days after their return to school and it was time for Atani's 'kidnapping'. He had told Draco about it on the train ride back. As Atani and Draco slept curled together, a pair of wizards, cloaked in black, crept into their room. The peaceful pair were soon disturbed by the feeling of the covers being torn off. Atani let out a muffled cry as he was violently hauled from the bed, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Immediately he began to struggle, fighting against them as best and as hard as he could. His struggles were cut short with the utterance of a spell. As he fell into darkness the last things he saw were Draco being tucked back into bed, one of them fixing an injured hand, and the box that held his snake robe being pulled out of his trunk.

When he awoke he thought that it had all been a dream. He was surrounded by the familiar green and silver of the Slytherin dorm but a new color had been added, black, and the absence of Draco assured him that it hadn't all been a dream. The closer he looked around the room the more he was sure it hadn't all been a dream, nothing about the room was familiar, and he wondered where exactly he was.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly found his voice, "Come in." He said calmly, looking at the door and waiting.

A man walked in after he spoke, he was sure it was a man by the figure as he couldn't see the face. He was dressed like a Death Eater except his mask was distinctly different. Instead of the normal pure white mast that he had see Lucius wear there was a diagonal black stripe on the left cheek.

"I see that you're awake young master, that's good. Your father has instructed me to bring you down for breakfast." He said, laying a green and black robe at the foot of the bed, "I shall be waiting outside for you to get dressed." With that he walked back out.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Atani quickly changed, ran a comb through his hair, and stepped outside. The man was waiting, just as he said he'd be. Without a word he beckoned for him to follow and began walking down a long hall. The corridors twisted and turned as Atani was lead through the building. It was certainly a beautiful place; the carpets under his bare feet were plush and soft, there were paintings hanging on the wall, both portraits and places. Whoever designed this place had good taste. Finally they entered a dinning hall; his father was seated at the head of the table.

"Good morning Atani." He said, smiling at him.

"Morning papa, where are we?" He questioned, this was not the Malfoy's manor.

He smiled, "This is Slytherin's legacy. Our ancestor's home. We are quite safe here and no one's going to be finding you. Eat some breakfast then we'll talk about your training."

He nodded and began to eat. When he was finished he looked at his father, "Alright, what kind of training?"

"Everything you will need to know for the coming battle."

As he was about to continue Atani interrupted him, "Who's going to be training me?"

"I was just getting to that if you could wait and listen." He paused, "My elites shall be training you and you had better respect them. I'd better not get any bad reports." He said with a smile.

"Elites?"

He nodded, "Yes, you've already met one of them. Lucius had the opportunity to become one before Draco's birth but he wanted to be there for his son and I agreed with him."

"I'm glad you agreed with him." He smiled.

He paused for a moment, "I have seven elites but two of them are out on various tasks at the moment so you will only be meeting five of them. This is Seraph, he'll be taking you to where you are to be trained and introducing you to the others. Now come here and give me a hug and get going, you have a lot to learn still." He said, getting up. Atani smiled and got up, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. Voldemort pet his hair for a little bit while they hugged before pulling back and kissing his forehead, "Get going and do what you're told."

Atani smiled before following Seraph out of the dinning hall. He was led to a back room and while Seraph went out Atani refused. He wasn't about to set foot into a snow covered courtyard barefooted. When Seraph realized Atani wasn't following he stopped and turned to face him.

"Well, come on." He said calmly, "Why did you stop?"

"I have no shoes on." He replied, "I have no desire to freeze in the snow."

He chuckled softly, "Well, that makes sense." He said, pulling out a pair of fur lined boots and a black fur lined cloak, "You'll need this as well." He said, handing them to him.

"Thank you." Atani said, donning the boots and cloak.

"Don't thank me." Came the reply as he took him into another building. Upon entering, Atani noticed four more Elites, each were dressed in a black robe and mask but each mask had black markings on it, "You will learn to tell us apart by our masks and voices, perhaps even by our footsteps in time." Seraph paused, "You already know my name but I am Seraph, the leader of the elites." He looked to one with a black mark down right cheek, the mirror image of Seraph's.

"I am Demay, Seraph's second in command."

"I am called Shadar." Another said, a mark down the middle of his mask.

The next who spoke hand a black line down the middle of each eye, "Kijan."

The final one had a black stripe, running diagonal from left to right over the white mask, "Nyhm." Came the one word reply.

"The other two are Synn and Aren." Seraph said, "You will be meeting them later. For now, we need to find out what you already know. We understand that you already have a vast knowledge of the dark arts and we also know what you have learned at Hogwarts thus far. We need to see where your natural talents lay so we can strengthen them."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said when Seraph finally finished speaking, "As to what I do and do no know, how are you going to deduce that?" He questioned.

"Simple, we're going to test your knowledge. Similar to the OWLs that you would be taking this year at Hogwarts except that these won't be graded like they are. These will simply be used to find out how much work we have to do."

He nodded, "Are you going to have both written and practical or just one of the two?"

"Just practical." Seraph looked over at Demay, "Test his curses first?"

Demay nodded and got to his feet, "Come here Atani." He said, stepping outside, "I want to see all the dark curses you know." As he spoke he conjured a very lifelike dummy, "This will be your subject. You may begin when ready."

"I need my wand." He said, looking over at Demay with a raised eyebrow.

Seraph walked over and handed it to him, "Good thing Synn remembered to grab it."

Atani took it and began casting spell after spell. More than once Demay had to conjure a new one. When Atani cast the final spell he knew, the same one he had used on his father's diary during his second year, he collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

"I'm impressed." Demay sounded surprised, "I honestly didn't expect you to know that last one. Did Lucius teach you?" Atani nodded, "I thought so. What next Seraph?"

"Do you know any healing spells Atani?" Seraph asked, helping him up and giving him a glass of water.

"No, not really."

"What about potions?"

He took a drink of water, "Only what Snape taught us, I'm not too good at them, Draco always did most of the work."

"What about charms and transfiguration?"

"Oh, I'm good at those, well, charms at least. Defense Against the Dark Arts was my strongest subject at Hogwarts."

Seraph nodded, "Alright, I think that gives me a fair judge of what you can do. You won't really need potions, Aren will still teach you what he can of them if you'd like to learn. Demay, Synn, and I will be taking care of your combat training. Shadar, Kijan, and Nyhm will be taking care of everything else. We're not going to make this easy on you Atani but it will make you stronger and prepare you for what's to come." He paused, "Lessons begin first thing tomorrow. I believe Shadar wanted you first thing in the morning. I'm sure he will wake you up when it's time. I'll draw up a schedule and get it to you before bed. Now it's your time until nice. At nine you will be in bed."

Atani nodded, "I understand. Is there anywhere I can't go or shouldn't go?" He asked, finishing the water.

Seraph shook his head, "Not that I can think of, I'd ask your father for a more definite answer on that though."

"Thank you Seraph." He said before getting to his feet, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's usually in the library or his study at this time of day; you can try to find him there. His study and the library are in the west wing; get a house elf to show you exactly where."

He nodded and walked out, going in search of his father. It actually didn't take long for him to find the library on his own; in fact it was the first door he tried. Voldemort was sifting through a large stack of books when Atani walked in. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled at him.

"So? How did it go?"

"They're actually kind of nice; I was expecting them to be mean." He smiled, sitting down in a chair, "Seraph said my training would start tomorrow morning with Shadar." Voldemort chuckled at that, "What?"

"Shadar gets…creative with his wake up calls sometimes. He's an early riser so expect to be woken up an hour or two after him. I told them not to wake you up before seven." He said, pulling out a book, looking at it, and setting it aside again.

"What are you looking for papa?"

He sighed, "I'm looking for a book I thought I had, obviously I can't find it, not really sure if I have it anymore or not. Your mother wrote it and I can't find the damn thing."

"My mother wrote a book?"

He nodded, "Yes, one on the Dark Arts. You should get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow won't be an easy day. When I find the book I'll make sure you get to read it too."

Atani nodded and gave him a hug, "Thank you papa."

"You're welcome." He said, kissing his forehead, "If you're hungry you can get some lunch, there isn't really anywhere that's off limits here if you're wondering."

He nodded, "Thanks again papa." He said before going to find something to eat.


	30. Training

**I am so, so sorry this chapter sucks and has taken so long to come out. It'll be a bit before I get the next chapter done. Atani and Draco are going to start having a much more…intimate…relationship coming up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own.**

Chapter 29

Atani let out a yip as he felt something slither up his leg. He pushed his blankets off to find a black snake slithering up his leg. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he reached down to rub its head.

"I miss Veneficus." He sighed as the snake disappeared.

"That wasn't one of my nasty wake-up calls considering your affinity with snakes." It was Shadar; he recognized the mask and his voice, besides that he had been told he was going to wake him up.

Shadar chuckled softly, "Get up, get dressed, your training is going to begin as soon as you're up and ready so be quick about it."

Atani crawled out of bed with a sigh and sleepily pulled on the robes that he found draped over his desk chair before pulling on the boots and cloak he wore the previous day. Once he was ready he made his way out to where Shadar was waiting. He took to his training with enthusiasm. Even though his teachers were strict and a couple of them were rather harsh when he did something wrong, he enjoyed it. Seraph and Demay were the hardest on him and Demay believed in corporal punishment, using a switch to punish him. That night he slept like a rock, too exhausted to stay up after his lessons. His lessons went on until one day when no one woke him up. It had been two months since he had been 'kidnapped' and he had learned a lot. He was more physically fit and magically powerful then he had been but he missed Draco and he missed Veneficus.

Slowly he got out of bed, putting on his robes and grabbing his wand, before making his way out of his room. The halls were empty as he made his way towards the dinning room. When he got there he found a note and food on the table. Without a word he picked up the note, reading it.

Atani,

There were some matters that had to be attended to. You will have no lessons today as the Elites are otherwise indisposed. I expect you to study but think of today as a day off. There will be a surprise in the papers tomorrow. I'm not sure exactly when your lessons will begin again. Do not forget to practice and I will see you as soon as I get home.

With love,

Your father

Atani blinked at it for a moment before setting it aside and beginning to eat his breakfast. It felt odd to be alone here; usually there was at least someone around. He couldn't wait for summer; he wanted Draco to be back, to be with him. He wanted to finally play more with Draco, to take their relationship to the next step. He sighed, finishing his food before getting to his feet and stretching. He had no idea what he was going to do in his teachers' absence.

Draco was bored, he wanted his partner, wanted Atani back. Since his kidnapping Draco had been asked question after question, they wouldn't leave him alone, wouldn't stop asking about Atani's whereabouts, and they didn't like the lack of answers they were getting. Draco only told them what happened that night; how they had been sleeping when masked people came and took him away. He told them how he had bitten one of them before they took Atani but after that he didn't remember anything. The rest of the Slytherins had a good idea of what really happened but they wouldn't say anything about it to anyone. Draco was pretty sure that Snape knew the truth as well but if he did he was keeping his lips tightly sealed. Over the past few months he had received letters from Atani through Sirius. He wished that they would come right to him but he knew they were more then likely watching his mail. The pages of his letters were filled with details of what had been going on and how much he missed him, how he thought about him every day and dreamed about him every night. Draco couldn't wait until he went home, couldn't wait to see him.

Draco was jolted out of his sleep by the sound of someone screaming. Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, the rest of the Slytherins were making their way into the common room as well, wondering what in the world was going on. When the entrance swung open and Snape walked in Draco spoke.

"What is going on professor?" He questioned before anyone else could speak.

He looked over at him, "Headmaster Dumbledore is dead."

He raised an eyebrow, "How? Who killed him?"

"Someone in a mask." He replied, "All of you back to bed."

"What was that scream?"

"I said back to bed." He said quickly, almost snapping.

Once everyone was in their rooms Draco peeked out, looking to see what was going on. The entrance was open again and Snape was being arrested, Draco watched intently as the aurers dragged him away. A part of him was amazed at how quickly they had acted, how quickly they had chosen to arrest Snape as, he was sure, the killer. He wondered how Dumbledore had died, who had been able to kill him.

When Atani got up the next day he found the paper with his breakfast. He raised an eyebrow as he read the headline. Dumbledore was dead and according to the paper Snape was responsible. He read as he ate, taking in all that had been going on. He hadn't been exposed at all to the outside world, except for the letters he got through Sirius, since his kidnapping. He sighed, putting the paper down and stretching, getting to his feet after a moment. He had no idea what he was going to do and just wanted to curl up with Draco but he couldn't really do that.

"Why can't it be summer yet or why can't Draco be here?" He stretched again, "Maybe I should study but I don't want to."

It wasn't long before he was bored out of his mind and began studying. A part of him wished he had never agreed to the kidnapping. After what felt like hours the door to the study opened and he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up and back to see his father standing there.

"Hi papa." He smiled, "I've been studying."

"I can see that. There's a surprise for you in the dinning room."

He blinked, "What kind of surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"I suppose not." He said, getting to his feet and walking out of the study, heading towards the dinning room and his surprise.

When he walked in he found himself embraced and pulled close. An undignified yip escaped his lips and he smiled when he saw who it was. Quickly he wrapped his arms around his assailant. His father walked in behind him, smiling at the two of them.

"Happy Atani?" He questioned.

"Oh yes. What are you doing in Drac?" He asked, leaning his cheek on his shoulder.

"Saving you from boredom. Father decided that since Dumbledore was killed in the school it wouldn't be safe for me to be there." He smiled, "Ok, so his death was just an excuse." He gave him a soft kiss, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you more!"

He laughed, "I bet you didn't have everyone questioning you about everything."

"No, I just had lessons to deal with."

Draco kissed him again, "Well, I have to suffer through them with you now."

"I'm glad." He said, giving him a soft kiss, "Come on, I want to show you around." With that the two of them walked out.


	31. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever.**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I've been busy with a lot of things and the drive that all my stories were on got toasted so I lost everything. I've managed to gather some things but am still missing quite a few stories. If I sent you anything or if you copied and pasted them to read on your own, anything like that, would you please send them to me?**

Chapter 30

"Atani." Draco whispered, his breath hot against his ear, "Do you want to? Are you ready?"

Atani rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, "Would love to." He smiled at the blonde and laid a soft kiss on the uncovered part of his shoulder.

The blonde pulled him into a soul searing kiss. His tongue exploring every dip and ridge of his partner's mouth. Atani moaned into it, wrapping his arms around his counterpart as he was pressed beneath him. They kissed until they had to pull back to breathe. Draco's hands ran over him, slowly stripping him of his clothes. Atani became lost in sensation, the feel of silky skin sliding against his own, lips devouring his own, and the sharp pleasure/pain of being taken for the first time.

A low whimper escaped his lips when Draco stilled, waiting for him to adjust, "You alright? Want me to stop?"

Atani glared at him, "Don't you dare stop but you had better move soon." He groaned lowly, "Please Drac, please move."

He smiled down at him, captured his lips in a sweet kiss, and complied, giving him a soft snap. Their bodies moved in tandem, creating a dance of pleasure, of want, of desire. The two snakes moved as one, sweet sounds and admissions of love escaped their lips as the dance went on, seeming to never end. Their movements became frantic, each trying to give as much pleasure as they were receiving, each trying to send the other over the edge first.

"Atani!" Draco cried, burying himself deep inside for a final time, sealing their bond with his essence.

Atani let out a cry of pleasure, arching his back, reaching his peak at nearly the same time as his counterpart, "Drac!" His cry echoed, his nails dug into his shoulders. They collapsed on the silken sheets, their sweat slicked bodies entwined around each other, "Drac, I'm all sticky." He whispered, blushing brightly.

"Comfy." The blonde murmured against his shoulder.

He whined, "Drac, get up, I'm sticky." A mumble escaped his lips as he slowly pulled away, rolling off his mate. He smiled and gave him a soft kiss, "Come take a bath with me Drac." He crawled out of bed, making his way towards the bathroom.

He sighed and rolled out of bed, "Was comfy and you had to want to move." He pulled Atani to the bathroom and was surprised to find a hot bath already waiting for them.

Immediately they sank into it, Atani cuddling against his chest. The two boys washed each other and relaxed in the sweat smelling water, neither one ready to move or leave the other. It was an hour before they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Atani shouted.

"Seraph." Came the reply, "The two of you need to come out, now."

He whined, "Why?"

Seraph growled, "Your father has ordered it and you will come out now. I expect you out this door in ten minutes."

Grumbling about the unfairness of it, the two of them crawled out of the bathtub to dry off. Donning the black robes that had been left at the foot of their bed, neither worried about how they had gotten there or how their bed had been cleaned up, house elves at their finest. Seraph was waiting for them outside the door; Atani wished he could see his face so he would have an idea of his emotions. Without a word the two teens were lead through the halls by the masked elite. Seraph lead them into the large meeting hall, a place they hadn't been before. Voldemort was seated at the end of the room on a large comfortable chair. Death Eaters were near the front of the room, the other elites no where to be seen. Seraph lead the two of them forward, kneeling for a moment in front of the Dark Lord before standing to his right. The two boys weren't sure what they were supposed to do. Draco kneeled like Seraph had but didn't move until he was acknowledged. Atani looked confused; he had no idea what to do. He knew he wasn't supposed to kneel but what was he to do?

Voldemort smiled at him, "Atani, come, sit." With a wave of his wand he conjured a chair for him to sit on. He looked down at Draco, "Rise young dragon." Draco stood and looked at the Dark Lord, waiting for what he wanted him to do, "Stand next to Seraph." He ordered and the blonde complied, "The war has begun!" He exclaimed, "And soon we shall strike into the heart of the wizarding world. Soon we shall take down the ministry, and soon Hogwarts shall fall as well." Cheers erupted from the Death Eaters below, "Dumbledore has fallen as you well know and the light's 'Golden Boy', my son, is here." He motioned to Atani, "Tomorrow we take Azkaban."


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will I ever.**

Chapter 31

The war had ended as quickly as it had begun. It hadn't taken long for the ministry to fall and Azkaban was a joke. Hogwarts had been the only real challenge but even that had fallen rather quickly without Dumbledore. Atani had been there when Hogwarts fell; the students and teacher who had fought back had either died or been incapacitated. Snape had returned to Voldemort, denying that he was a spy. He's never alone now, an elite is always watching him. Atani and Draco's wedding was a grand affair that did the new regime proud, a throwback to more traditional ways. The majority of the Weasley family perished in the assault on Hogwarts. Granger was incapacitated in the battle. She ended up agreeing to the terms set before her. She would finish her schooling and would be cut off from the muggle world from then on. If she had disagreed she would be killed and if she went against them she wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. Atani had gotten to see his mother's grave, he spent many days telling her all that had happened. The wizarding world was at peace, well, as much peace as possible being ruled by the Dark Lord.

**This is it, all she wrote. I realize this last chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. It pretty much just sums things up. If you really, really want me to write another HP fic I'll think about it lol will just have to think of something to write. Thank you so much for your support and reading this. Your feedback has been much appreciated.**

**Kage**


End file.
